The fox of Hermes
by Tl01
Summary: Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke back at the valley of the end, but instead of being welcomed with open arms, he's executed by Konoha. Three years later he returns, but as Alucard, the first vampire. Alucard/Hinata.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is Tl01 and this my first fanfiction, I've written. I hope you appreciate this. If you have constructive comments about my writing style, be free to place them. English is not my native language, so sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar faults, again feel free to notify them. Now about the story, I have the general idea down but I wonder if I should add father Anderson in this story. I really like this character. It isn't a hassle to add it. So If you want him in the story place your vote in the reviews. The voting will count until the fourth chapter (this one included). Now let's start with the story.**

Alucard is looking around, He is in a white space nothing but white.

'Where am I?' thought the nosferatu, the last thing he remembered was his loss against the Major.

"Greetings, count Dracula or should I say Alucard?" Looked up and saw a purple humanoid with white hair between his hair are two blood-red horns and between his teeth was a dagger. The humanoid was clothed in a white robe. He looked intimidating for a normal person but Alucard was everything but normal, he just said:

"I have gone by many names, chose one you like." The figure just smirked, dagger still between his teeth.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki?" Alucard's eyes just widened and he then got a look full of regret.

"He's dead together with the love of his life." Alucard then just remembered the life of the person he once was, but wanted to forget. He remembered his life before and after the academy, his so-called friendship with Iruka, his graduation, 'his team', the mission to Wave, the chunin exams, his time with his so-called family: Jiraiya and Tsunade , his rescue mission and the after-effects.

/ flash back/

"Just a few meters and we're there Sasuke." Said the bloodied form known as Naruto Uzumaki, he was shirtless. On his left above the heart was a big hole that was already closing up. On his back he carried Uchiha Sasuke, only having minor injuries on his stomach due to having shoved a low-powered rasengan by Naruto who received a full chidori in the shoulder. They were awaited by Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, a few chunin and Hinata Hyuuga who was watching a bit further away. Naruto just entered the village when he collapsed due to the strain on his body. Tsunade just took the Uchiha and started examinating him , Naruto rolled on his back and looked Sakura in the eye and said:

"Sakura-chan, I fulfilled my promise to you." He expected a lot of things but a kick on his stomach from Ino and one to the groin from Sakura wasn't one of them.

"You, idiot, I asked him to bring him back, but you just had to beat him because you couldn't have me." Naruto looked shocked that Sakura could think so low of him.

"Sakura-chan, he really wanted to leave the village, It's …" but before he continue he was kicked in the face by Ino who said:

"Shut up, like Sasuke-kun wouldn't do something like that, it's just that you're jealous of him, you demon!" Naruto's eyes widened, he was about to say something but he then got a punch from Tsunade, full strength. Naruto doubled over, coughing blood. He then looked at Tsunade and asked:

"Why ?" Tsunade just glared at him.

"You know why, you killed Kushina-chan, she was like a daughter to me, you filthy demon, now for severely injuring a leaf-nin , you are going to be executed, anbu." With that he was carried off.

/ end of flashback/

After he was locked his 'friends' came to visit him. It wasn't a friendly visit , they came to torture him, Shino had his bugs eat him, Akamaru peed his acidic pee in his eyes, Neji placed a jyuuken palm thrust him in the gut, the rest of the rookie nine and team 9 gave him an old fashioned beating. They then left, Naruto still had some fight in him left, but that changed when he saw Iruka with a sneer on his face.

/ flash back/

"How does it feel to be tricked, Kyuubi, do you really think that we couldn't see you for what you truly are?" Naruto was shocked that even Iruka the first person who saw him for him, thought that he was the Kyuubi. His glazed to a dark blue instead of the cerulean. His head hung down. Iruka looked at him gave him a kick and said:

"This is for my parents. You never were a student of mine." And with that he left. After a while he heard the gate to his cell opening again, he didn't look up, thinking it is another one who would hurt him, the noise stopped in front of him, he then heard the opening of a jar, probably an acid or a salve to restore his wounds so they can then torture him even more. Then a hand started to rub a gel on one of his wounds, it was a soft one, that's for sure, Naruto wondered what the gel did it didn't hurt so it wasn't an acid, instead it numbed the pain, when he looked up he saw two lavender eyes full of tears.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He said with a bit of surprise. Hinata just stopped to rub the salve on his wound and went to another one and restarted the process.

"I can't' heal your wounds, because they will just reopen, I can only stop the pain, I'm sorry, I can't do more Naruto-kun." Naruto just said in defeat:

"Hinata-chan, why don't you hurt me, I'm just a monster?"

"NO! You aren't a monster, you're Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi, the most surprising ninja in Konoha. You're also the man who … who I fell in … love with." She said with determination. Naruto's eyes regained life and they became cerulean again.

"Hinata-chan, could you please do the wound on my cheek?" When Hinata heard the question she began to blush immediately , but she complied nonetheless. Naruto on the other hand was enjoying the feeling of her hand on his cheek he then asked:

"Hinata-chan could you bring your face a bit closer?" She did again and before she could ask why Naruto leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan, thanks to you I know that my life was not in vain, thank you." Hinata became red in the face but then she began to cry.

"Hinata-chan, don't cry, I like it more when you smile." Hinata then rubbed her tears away and gave him a beautiful smile, Naruto then returned one of his rare true smile and said softly:

"Hinata-chan, I will return to you one day. That's a promise longer then a lifetime, believe it. Now go before guards find us. " and with she left before giving one last glance.

/ end of flashback/

Other people came with the intention to get a piece of the demon. They each tortured him in a different way. That continued until the day of the execution.

/ flash back/

Tsunade looked at the form of Uzumaki Naruto, His pants were the only clothes he had left, they were red due to the blood. His entire body was full of scars, cuts ,bruises and other wounds, on his chest were the words 'Kyuubi' and 'demon' carved. His hair was a dirty blond with red. On his face where the whisker marks were, were six scars. He's missing some teeth together with both his eyes. He looked at Tsunade, who just said:

"How does it feel, Kyuubi?"

"Not bad, old bitch." He said full with defiance. He got a fist in the stomach courtesy of Tsunade. Naruto coughed up some blood and said:

"Watch out, old hag, you don't want me dead before the Uchiha can do it." Tsunade just growled.

"Tsch brat, bring him to the center." Two anbu came out of nowhere and brought him to the village-center.

At the center of the plain was a platform where Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for Naruto, around the town were the villagers, they were all anxious waiting for the dead of the demon, all except one Hyuuga. When Naruto arrived , in chains, the crowd booed at him and threw trash at him. When he walked at the stairs he somehow found Hinata and looked her in the eyes, at first she wanted to look away when she saw the empty holes what were once his beautifull eyes but she continued to look at him. He then mouthed at her 'I love you too', Hinata was happy but she wanted to cry because he's going to die, remembering his words , she just smiled, he gave her one in return. When he arrived at the platform, Tsunade shouted:

"We have come here to kill the traitor, Naruto Uzumaki, for his crimes against Konoha, his executer is none other than Sasuke Uchiha." With that the crowd went wild. Sasuke did three handsign and charged up his chidori.

"Look at that ,here you are. I'm free and you're in chains, by killing you I will gain the mangekyo, this proves I'm your better, any last words dobe?" He said to the blond. The blond just chuckles, looks up and said:

" Foolish Teme, I will win this one." Sasuke just angry and shoved his chidori in Naruto's heart. He waited for the changes to become, but to his surprise, his eyes didn't change.

"I won." Were Naruto's last words, while Sasuke cries in fury because he lost again to the dobe.

/ end of flashback/

After his path down memory lane, he looked at the purple figure and asked:

"Why did you bring it up? To torment me?"

"Did you know that she's still alive?" When the figure said that, Alucard looked at him with surprise .

"Explain, that's more than five hundred ago." The figure's grin just got wider.

" Did you know that times flows different in dimension, what here is more than five hundred years is in another dimension a little bit less than three years." Alucards just whispers:

"Only three years. Why are you telling me this?"

"I made a mistake by giving the sage the powers of chakra, it seems that humans abuse their powers, I need someone to give them a message, you're that someone, normally you would be able to leave this place after you destroyed all your familiars, but instead I purged Shrodinger from your body. After you have done your job, I will send you back to your coffin thirty years after your defeat, you even may take the Hyuuga if she wants it. Do you accept?" Alucard just smirks, but he then had a thoughtful look:

"What about my guns and the gloves? The gloves will restrict me, since I'm not fighting on orders."

"Your 'jackal' is repaired, your guns will never be able to run out of bullets, I've modified your gloves, they will help you control your powers instead so you don't harm innocents, just say 'release control art restriction system' plus the levels you want to release, I even give you back Baskerville. Do you accept?"

"Yes , by the way am I free of Hellsing now?"

"Yes, now go I advise you to go to Suna, first." With that Alucard was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
When Alucard arrived in Suna he was just a mile away from Sunagakure. He just started walking to Sunagakure. He was in his red suit, cravat , fedora hat and orange glasses.

"Why did he have drop in the mid of the day when the sun is at its highest?" When he was at the gates he was halted by Temari. She hasn't changed much at all in his eyes. She said with an demanding voice:

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Alucard just smirked and said:

"My name is Alucard and I'm here to visit an old friend of mine named Sabaku no Gaara." A Suna chunin just said:

"What do you want with our kazekage?" Alucard smirk got wider and said:

"Oh, he made kage alright, that's impressive, I have to give my congratulations." Temari then interrupted him.

"He isn't here at the moment, he's kidnapped by two members of the Akatsuki." Alucard frowned and commanded one of the chunin:

"You, get me something that has his smell, now." The chunin looked at Temari with hesitation, she just nodded and he left.

"By the way are those Akatsuki strong?" Asked the nosferatu .

"Incredible strong." Said Temari while nodding. Alucard just said:

"Good." It was then that a male voice butted in.

"Hn, they may be strong for the likes of you, but for an elite like me they're nothing ." The voice belonged to non other then Sasuke Uchiha. He was here with Sakura, Kakashi and with a black haired nin (Sai). Alucard wanted to kill him but now wasn't the time.

" Silence , the adults are talking." He said dismissingly. Sasuke ,who was furious by the comment, was then supported by Sakura.

"You shouldn't be talking like that to Sasuke-kun, he's head of the Uchiha clan."

"I couldn't care less if you're in a clan or not." Sasuke was about to retort but a chunin arrived with a gourd made of sand.

"This is Kazekage-sama's gourd as you requested." Said the chunin as he set the gourd down. Alucard just walked up to the gourd and sniffed it.

"Aah, what a delightful smell." This surprised Temari and the chunin, Gaara's gourd smelled of blood.

'What kind of man would find the smell of blood delightful?' Thought Temari.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Suna-nin, but I have a friend to save. Goodbye." He then dissolved in a group of bats and followed a trail he picked up.

"Sensei, did he just become a group of bats?" Asked Sakura but instead of Kakashi answering it was Sai.

"Not necessarily, it could be genjutsu followed by a shunsin, but that takes a lot of skill to do so either he has an unknown kekkei genkai or he is very skilled, either way he's dangerous."

"You're exaggerating, didn't you see how he clothed, he's not a shinobi he didn't even had a forehead protector." Said Sakura but then Kakashi intervened:

"Sai is right, he's dangerous but he also implied that he can find someone with his smell, the sample he used, was Gaara's sand, but since that the smell is mixed with the smell of his other victims means he has an incredible smell surpassing even the Inuzuka, so I guess it's a kekkei genkai. Temari-san who was he?" Temari just said:

"I don't know, his name was Alucard, he said he was a friend of him."

"I didn't know that that freak had friends." Said Sasuke, Temari glared at him and said:

"Come, I will bring you to my brother who fought one of the Akatsuki." The team followed her in the village, but Kakashi had his mind on Alucard.

' He definitely showed some hostility, or at least resentment at us, I wonder why.'

While team 7 was busy in Suna, Alucard flew through the air towards Gaara in bat form, his mind on Konoha.

'I really wanted to tear that piece of shit apart, but that will only bring unnecessary attention to me, I will have to think this through or I will end like hundred years ago; stripped of my power and a slave to the Hellsing family. It has been a long time since I've used tactics, I probably am a bit rusty.' While he was thinking on his plan to destroy Konoha he arrived at a obstacle, namely a boulder with a piece of paper on it. When he arrived it was nighttime, he shifted in to his normal form, looked at the boulder and said:

"Open Sesami." When the boulder didn't move, he phased slipped through the boulder. When he was fully formed he looked at the scene. A giant statue with many eyes which on the fingers nine people: seven ethereal, two solid. They apparently didn't notice him. In the air was Gaara suspended in some kind of energy, probably chakra. He then stepped to the nine people, announcing his presence to them. One of the people, he apparently had ringed eyes, spoke:

"It seems that we were followed, the ritual will have to wait until he has been eliminated. Deidara, Sasori kill him." With that the seven figures and the statue disappeared and Gaara fell on the ground.

"It looks we will have some fun before we start the extraction." Said the blond bomber. Sasori looked at him and said:

"Deidara, be careful, I don't get a reading on his chakra." Alucard just pulled out his guns and took a stance. Deidara put his hands in the satchels beside him and Sasori remained started the battle by sending his metal tail forward. Alucard just aimed his Casul and fired six shots three hit the tail rendering it out of balance, the other three hit the was on the back bludgeoning the wood but not completely piercing it. Alucard was about to shoot Sasori but then he noticed two birds coming at him he just shot them with his jackal forcing them to explode prematurely. Sasori used the given time and shoot a volley of senbon at him. Alucard didn't bother to dodge. He just aimed his Jackal at Sasori and shot at the puppeteer. When the bullets hit the puppet armor it broke the puppet and the puppeteer quickly left the puppet.

"It's a long time, since Hiriko has been destroyed, but it's over some of the senbon have hit your vitals and even if it didn't the poison will kill you." Alucard responded by chuckling and then by laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny." Asked Deidara.

"I'm just happy that they're still idiots like you. Did you really think that some needles and poison will kill me?" Then the senbon left Alucard's body with no wounds to show afterwards.

"Come on, the night is still young, let's have some fun together." Said Alucard excited by having a good fight ahead.

"It's seems I have no choice, I will have to use this." And with that Sasori took out a scroll and out of it came a puppet. He had black hair and was dressed in a black.

"I haven't used the sandaime in a long time." A black substance started to ooze out of the puppets mouth. Alucard indentified it as iron. He was about to react when suddenly two giant centipede rose from the ground encircling his legs then exploding. Alucard was blown away by the explosion against the rock at the entrance. Deidara just said:

"Don't underestimate us. Sasori ma, he's done for." Sasori was about to turn around but he was interrupted by laughter from Alucard who was already standing.

"You two are very amusing." With that Alucard shot a volley at them, the black sand rose to protect them both, Sasori counteracted by having The sandaime raise his arm at Alucard and suddenly several other mechanical arms shot out of them. Alucard swayed to the left and shot the most left of the arms. The rest just hit nothing but air or rock. He then shot the different clay birds of Deidara. Sasori then sent waves of sand at Alucard, giving the two a breather.

"Sasori, man, how does he that with that weapon?"

"The weapon throws pieces of metal at an incredible speed. The speed causes the extreme damage."

"But why aren't they affected by the puppet and how did he made clay birds explode?"

"It's the speed, your clay bombs are like balloons filled with chakra, the piece of metal will cause the membrane of the balloon to rupture causing the chakra to be

released, for the being immune for my puppet the metal is probably not magnetic." Said the puppeteer. Alucard then shot at them, they jumped away. Alucard thenshot Deidara's hand off and in the legs removing him from the fight. Sasori just looked at Alucard and was about to send a his metal sand at him. Alucard dodged and shot at the puppet but the sand protected it , Alucard just charged the puppet and punched the through the sand and punched the puppet to pieces. Sasori just looked at Alucard and said:

"To use my greatest art on one person, it's such a shame, be prepared for my 'red secret: performance of a hundred puppets'." And with that a hundred puppets appeared, the puppets surrounded Alucard and charged him, Alucard shot as many as he could with his gun as he could when they are close, he sheaths his guns and started to use hand to hand combat. In the end it became a battle of attrition, Alucard destroyed puppet after puppet but with less puppets, Sasori could give each puppet more attention making them to kill. The puppets cut him with their weapons but they healed immediately. In the end Alucard destroyed the last puppet. Then Alucard walked to him.

"It was a great fight, Sasori, but in the end you just weren't strong enough." He took out his jackal but then he had to evade a jet of flames. He then looked at Sasori and saw a tube out of his arm.

"So you made yourself a living puppet." Said Alucard , Sasori just said:

"Yes, I made myself a puppet making me eternal and with this body I will kill you." Alucard reported with:

"You fool, there's no such thing as eternal and you can't kill me, because only human can kill monsters." And with that he shot Sasori in the heart.

"How?"

"I smelled it."

"It seems my art will be lost." These were the last words of Sasori ofth the red sands. Alucard just looked at Deidara who was in fright, seeing the fight. Alucard just walks at him. Deidara tries to get away but with his legs shot he didn't get away far. Alucard took his head his in both arms and bit him in the neck, absorbing the mad bomber. He took his gun and aimed at a spot and shot at him. It hit the wall.

'Damn he got away.' Alucard then took Gaara and woke him up. When Gaara woke up he looked at Alucard, his eyes frightened him , they looked so much like his own before he was saved by Naruto , the only difference was that the stranger's ones showed more control.

"Where am I? Who are you and what happened with Akatsuki?" Alucard just grinned and said:

"We're in Akatsuki's lair where I killed two of their members." Gaara's eyes widened, he just defeated two members while he couldn't defeat one.

"But you still haven't said who you are?" Alucard's grin got bigger.

"I'm hurt, don't you recognize your good old friend?" He said in mock hurt.

'What did he mean friend? The only one who could qualify as a friend was …'

"Impossible, Naruto? but you're supposed to be dead." He stuttered out.

"Oh , I am." Was his response.

"But how are you standing here ? What happened to you?" He was about to ask more questions but Alucard stopped him.

"I will be telling you this later, but we are in enemy territory. Now go to that boulder and make the handsigns rat, boar and dragon and channel chakra in the rock. " Gaara did as commanded and then the boulder moved away opening the passageway. Gaara was about to leave but Alucard said:

"My name is Alucard, don't want my enemies to become aware of my existence, don't we?" Gaara just nodded and levitated some sand to carry them both. Gaara invited him on the platform but he shook his head and said:

"It's such a beautiful night, let's just enjoy it for a little longer." Gaara looked at him for a second and let himself fall on the ground and they both walked in the woods together.

"You've changed." Said Gaara. Alucard just chuckled .

"More than you think. So how does it feel to be kazekage?" Gaara glanced at him.

"It feels good, to be respected, to be loved."

" Is it respect or is it fear, do they love you or do they secretly despise you , do they see you as a great leader or do they see you as someone useful?" Asked Alucard in return.

"What do you mean? Of course they love, respect me and see me as a great leader otherwise they wouldn't have made me Kazekage." Said Gaara , afraid that all his efforts would be in vain.

"Not necessarily, they could have thrown you a bone. With the dead of the jinchuriki in Konoha, they would be afraid that you ,their weapon, would turn against them. So they give you the pretense that you still had a chance to be loved. They even would give you the title of Kazekage .It would seem of course that you pull the strings while instead they pull them from your shadow. You would be nothing then a dog, their well-trained guard dog."

"Are you saying that all my efforts are in vain?" Asked Gaara.

"I don't know, but we'll see. I'm just saying how it could be." Said Alucard . They continued to walk until they met the edge of the forest at dawn. The then arrived at a meadow. On the meadow were several Suna-nin with Temari, Chiyo and the four Konoha ninja. The pair slowly walked to them when the group noticed them they said:

"Kazekage-sama, you're back."

"We thought you were dead."

"Welcome back." Alucard looked Gaara in the eyes and said:

"I guess you were right." Alucard smiled honestly at him, Gaara just looked at him and gave him a smile in return.

"Indeed, my friend."

"Thank you, Gaara." Gaara then looked at Alucard confused.

"For what?" he asked. Alucard just said:

"For fulfilling my dream."

**Please don't forget to review and to vote for Father Anderson's fate.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new chapter, I will try to do two chapters a week but I know I can't always do it, so don't be surprised when it isn't. Don't forget that question about father Anderson will end when I post my next chapter so if you want or don't want Anderson feel free to vote by review. The vote is in favor of the story without him. **

**I also have read the reviews and I want to thank:**

**sniper757,**

**Aeon master of time and space (yes I will do those things and I have already planned against who.),**

**Clown That Sleep's,**

**God of fate and**

**MyinnerDEMON17.**

On with the story:

"Temari, why are Konoha-nin here?" Asked Gaara.

"We hired them to help with us rescuing you. I'm sorry if it disturbs you." Said Temari a bit nervous knowing Gaara disliked Konoha since the death of Naruto.

" It's not a bother, but since I'm safe, we …"

"Wait, we still have a use for them." Intervened Alucard.

" What is that?" Asked Gaara.

"Well you need to be escorted while the Suna-nin raid the Akatsuki base for information on them." Kakashi then decided to join the conversation.

"That will be an extra mission." Kakashi gave himself a pat on the back for his plan to earn Konoha some money but Alucard burst his bubble.

"Sorry but this still count as the first since Gaara isn't in Sunagakure".

"That's a good idea . Chiyo you take the chunin and raid the base, the rest will return to Sunagakure." Said Gaara.

"My friend I would advise you since the old woman would hide information about his grandson." Gaara looked him in the eye and asked:

"How did you know that?"

'Human minds are far too easy to invade.' Was heard in Gaara's mind.

'How did you that and what about Shukaku?' Asked Gaara in shock, Alucard just mentally chuckled.

'Just a basic ability and Shukaku will behave. Won't you?' Asked Alucard with a predatory grin at Shukaku who was cowering inside his gourd-formed prison.

**"Y-Ye-es."**

'To let Shukaku cower in fear. What are you?' Thought Gaara. Alucard chuckles.

'Dead, I will leave your mind.' For the outsiders it looked that Alucard and Gaara had a staring competition . Gaara broke the gaze and said:

"I'm sorry Chiyo, You will return with me, Temari you will lead the group, the base is at the center of the forest inside a cave." With that Temari and the Suna-nin left. Gaara turned at Chiyo and said:

"I'm sorry but he convinced me. " Chiyo just smiled a bit at him.

"It's alright the man was right. I would let my emotions take control when it comes to my grandson and that could make things worse, come on let's go." And with that the Konoha-nin, Gaara, Chiyo and Alucard were off." During the journey Kakashi decided to get some information on Gaara's savior.

"Alucard was it. How did you save the Kazekage?" Alucard sensing Kakashi's intentions decided to play a bit.

"I went in, destroyed the two members of the Akatsuki, Woke up Gaara and left."

"That simple?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Said the vampire.

"If they were beaten that easily by you then they were weaklings." Said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Yeah, Sasuke would take far less time to defeat them." Supported Sakura.

"Tell me you two, how many S-class nin have you defeated?" Asked Alucard, the two remained silent.

" Let me guess, zero isn't it?" Continued Alucard.

"I would have had those two if you didn't intervened." Said Sasuke angrily.

"But you haven't, so at the moment I'm stronger at the moment." Said Alucard .

"Why you, I will show you who is stronger!" Yelled Sasuke while preparing handsigns

"Stop it .now is not the time, Sasuke, we have a mission." Said Kakashi, while grabbing his wrist. Sasuke stopped but glared at Alucard.

"This is not over, not by long shot."

"I wouldn't have it another way." Said Alucard with an insane grin.

"Alucard, do you come from Kiri or have any parents from there?" Asked Sakura.

"No." Said Alucard.

"Then why have you such sharp teeth, they say that the people there have such teeth?"

"I am an exception."

They continued to travel until they arrived at Sunagakure. Gaara then addressed the Konoha shinobi.

"Although I don't like you, I will pay you for the mission." With that he commanded a chunin to get the money. With that a chunin came with the money. Gaara gave them the money.

"Now you can leave my territory. It's already enough that my daimyo forced me to continue the alliance after what you did to Naruto."

"There's a problem with you see, we want to be paid for healing your brother Kankuro after he was poisoned by Sasori that itself is another A-rank mission." Said Kakashi, trying to get as much from Gaara.

"Gaara, I advise you to decline their request that since they needed him for your rescue, that means that that still falls under the first contract." Said Alucard.

"You stay out of it, this is business between Suna and Konoha." Said Kakashi with venom in his voice.

"But that doesn't mean that he isn't right, so I will not pay for it, in fact I should demand payment for the use of our greenhouse but I will let it slide, since we're not as stingy as you."

"Fine , Team 7 let's return." Kakashi and his team went back to Konoha.

"Now, what are you going to do now, Alucard?" Asked Gaara.

"First I am going to need information, then I will plan my next move." Said Alucard.

"Then can I offer you a place to stay in my home?" Asked Gaara.

"I 'm fine with that." Said Alucard.  
Gaara walked towards his office, the populace greeted him with a smile. Alucard just wandered around the town. After a while he decided that it was enough and went towards the Kazekage tower.  
At the tower he was greeted by Temari.

"Alucard-san, I would like you to come to the tower for my report. There are some things that doesn't seem right, maybe you can help me with them." Together they walked to Gaara's office.  
Temari knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Gaara.  
When they entered Gaara's office Kankuro was by his side. When he saw Alucard, he was a bit intimidated but he didn't let it show.

"Temari, who is this guy?" Temari was about to respond but Gaara beat him to it:

"He's an old friend of mine, he saved me from the Akatsuki, defeated two members." Kankuro paled when he hears that.

"So you defeated Sasori of the red sands?" Alucard just added:

"And Deidara the mad bomber." Kankuro paled even more.

"So Temari do you have found something in the cave?"

"Yes we found a lot of puppets in the room, but there were some abnormalities."

"Like what?" Asked Gaara.

"The first thing were pieces of silver, also pieces of a gold-alloy, they were all around the cave and some were even found in the puppets, I suppose they have to do something with Alucards abilities." She then showed them a bullet and looked at Alucard.

"Am I right?" Alucard just nodded.

"The other strange thing was that, the only part of the two was an arm, I don't know where the rest of the bodies are. Alucard do you know something about it?"

"Yes, Sasori's body should be with the puppets and I disposed off Deidara's body." Kankuro just looked at Alucard.

"What do you mean with the puppets?"

"He made himself a human puppet, the only human part of him was a purple round container. He also made the sandaime kazekage a puppet." The three looked at Alucard with wide eyes. Gaara was the first to return his bearings.

"I will label this as a kinjutsu. It's just immoral." Kankuro was about to protest but he then thought about it and remained quiet. Gaara then continued:

"Is that all, Temari?"

"Yes, Gaara." He then aimed his attention at Alucard while making a sound barrier from sand.

"You owe me an explanation, Naruto." The two siblings looked at Alucard in shock.

"WHAT !"They yelled.

"You look like you're seeing a ghost." Said Alucard calmly.

"How did you survive?" Asked Temari.

"I didn't."

"Huh, how is that possible?" Asked Kankuro.

"Simple, I'm dead, seeing that is it going to be a long conversation, Gaara could you do me a favor and get me a blood pack or two." Said Alucard. Gaara made three chairs of sand. Alucard, Temari and Kankuro sat down on the chairs.

"Fine, now tell me what happened at your execution."

"I'm not quite sure, I think that after my dead, I was being dragged inside a new body with my memories sealed, but during an event (the rape) I regained them." Explained the nosferatu.

"What was that event?" Asked Temari.

"It's a personal one." Said Alucard. They were talking but then a sand clone of Gaara came in with a blood pack. Alucard just conjured a glass out of nowhere. The trio just stared at Alucard. He then took the blood pack from the clone, he ripped the corner of the pack and poured his glass full with blood. He placed his glass on the table, took a rubber band out of his coat and tied the blood pack stuck. He placed the blood pack on the table and took the glass and stirred it. He then took a sniff of the wine and took a sip.

"Hm, a male, 55 years old with blood group AB positive, not bad: a strong, well-aged flavor." The three still looked dumbfounded at Alucard. Alucard noticed it.

"Where were my manners? Do you want some as well?" the three snapped out of it, Gaara was the first to respond:

" Sorry , but we have to decline." Temari was shocked by the polite response off his brother.

"Gaara, HOW DO YOU ALLOW HIM TO DO SUCH THINGS? HE'S DRINKING HUMAN BLOOD THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Gaara just remained impassive.

"As I see it, he's not completely human, so he's eating like a normal person is eating food."

"It's just wrong, can't he just drink animal blood ?" Muttered Temari knowing his brother was right.

"Animals can't sustain us, it would only slow down the rate we degenerate. Do you still have more questions?" asked Alucard.

"Yes, what are you?" Was the question from Kankuro.

"I'm a vampire, a child of the night."

"And vampires drink human blood to sustain themselves?" Alucard just nodded.

"Do you have other powers?" Asked Gaara.

"I can't tell them all, since we can't be sure that we aren't overheard, but let me tell this, we have superhuman strength and speed, enhanced senses and advanced healing, anything else?"

"Not that I could think of." With that Gaara let the sand barrier fall. Temari just wanted to leave quickly. But Kankuro asked Alucard something:

"Since you drink blood like we eat food, do you have a favorite flavor?" Alucard smirked and said:

"I do love female virgins and blonds just leaves such a refined aftertaste." Temari paled and left the room as quickly as she could. Kankuro left the room leaving only Gaara and Alucard.

"That was a mean thing to do, Alucard."

"I seriously meant everything." Gaara then aimed some killer intent at Alucard.

"You will leave my sister or any inhabitant of Sunagakure alone." Alucard just shrugged of the killer intent.

"I didn't had any intentions of the kind." With that the killing intent was gone.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet." Alucard wanted to leave but a chunin came in.

"Kazekage-sama, I have bad news." The kazekage looked at the chunin and said:

"Go on."

"Konoha has invaded and took over Wave country." Gaara's eyes widened.

"What!" He was about to continue but he was stopped by the laughter of Alucard.

"Gaara, I know what to do now, I'm going to Wave country."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm happy to present you my next chapter, it is a bit of a filler, but I find it necessary for my story. The votes are also closed and Since there are no votes for Anderson and two against so Anderson will not come in this story. I will also make a few changes in the previous chapters. First I will change Alucard's age to a bit more than 500 instead of the previously 1500 years. It was a my own fault, I misread something. Secondly I will add more space between the dialogue. Also I'm postpone the next chapter to Sunday. It will be longer than normal though.**

**I will also thank the following reviewers**

**Aaron Leach,**

**MyinnerDEMON17,**

**sniper757 ( sorry, it wasn't my intention, it just felt as an appropriate place to stop),**

**blood enraged ( thank you very much for the tip I hope this is better),**

**irnzenmonk,**

**FinalReason**

**Frytix ( thank you for the advice, I will try to add more details, but not too much it isn't realyy my style)**

**Guest( Thanks for the reaction but I can't change much if you just say I don't like this or I don't like that),**

**Silvermane1**

Alucard was walking through the woods, he was at a clearing that served as part of the border between Suna and Konoha. He was then stopped by a ninja, judging by the headband on his forehead.

"Halt, who are you and what are your intentions?" He was short and from the looks of it a genin. The genin had brown upstanding hair, wore a green jacket with grey pants and a blue scarf, Alucard recognized him as Konohamaru. He remembered how the boy denounced him as his ni-san.

/flashback: dungeon before execution/

Naruto was in his cell waiting for the next beating or session whichever came first. Suddenly he received a fist in his gut.  
'So another 'session'. ' He thought. He noticed that the fist was small, so he deduced that the Sandaime's law wasn't in effect anymore. He then looked up and saw the face of Konohamaru. Naruto's face remained impassive even when he saw the forms of Moegi and Udon.

"So you too, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon?" He was then slapped by Moegi.

"Shut it, demon! You are the reason why most of our family died, they died battling you, I hate you!" She now was crying tears. Naruto didn't say anything. The trio just turned around and left. Konohamaru just took a last glance. With that they were gone.

/flashback end/

'Maybe they have changed their ways after three years, they did become older and hopefully smarter over the years.' He then looked at Konohamaru's mind and saw that they haven't changed a bit.

'Oh, well guess not.' Alucard then sent a mental command to the poor boy. The boy then tremblingly took a kunai out of his pouch. He brought the kunai to his neck, the trembling intensified. The knife then cut his skin, Konohamaru began sweating. He was about to slice further, but he was stopped by a gloved hand.

The hand belonged to Ebisu, his attire hasn't changed at all since Alucard had last met him. He was accompanied by two other genin. They were Moegi and Udon.  
"Honorable grandson, what are you doing and who is this guy?" Asked Ebisu, while looking warily at Alucard, Konohamaru looked at the ground.  
"I don't know, I had this sudden urge to slit my throat, it was really strong, I couldn't resist it." Ebisu then glared at Alucard.

"That was a genjutsu, but instead of affecting the senses, he affected your desires directly, it means that he's a extremely skilled genjutsu user, so be careful, honorable grandson. Now who are you and what are your intentions?" Alucard just smirks and said:

"I'm just a traveler passing by." Ebisu narrowed his eyes.

"Name?"

"You may call me Alucard."

"Do you have any authorization to pass this border?" Alucard didn't say anything.

"Then I'm afraid we can't let you pass, come back in a few days, it's just that we're have had a raid by Akatsuki, a week ago." Alucard just ignored him and started to walk towards Wave. He was then stopped by a kunai aimed at him courtesy of Ebisu.

"I will state it again, you're not allowed to pass this border, we will enforce even if we have to resort to violence." There was a silence between the two until an almost inaudible whisper was heard:

"Do you think that you can stop me?" Ebisu just pushed his glasses up and said:

"I know, we can." Alucard just started walking and said:

"You're welcome to try." With that the battle was started. Konohamaru charged him and engaged him in hand to hand combat, he threw a punch at him, Alucard just sidestepped and drew his casul and dodged a kick aimed at him by Konohamaru. He then aimed at Udon who noticed the fact that Alucard aimed at his arm and dodged the bullet. The bullet still grazed his arm. Meanwhile Moegi and Ebisu started to do handsigns, right under Alucard's feet spikes raised out of the ground. Alucard dodged them with ease by jumping backwards. Moegi used a genjutsu on him but it didn't work. Alucard just aimed at Udon again, who was drawing on the floor again. He rolled away, this time evading the bullet perfectly. At the same time Alucard aimed a punch at Konohamaru who dodged by doing a back flip, placing him beside Ebisu. Moegi then asked a question.

"Ebisu-sensei, why did my genjutsu didn't affect him?" Ebisu pushed up his glasses again and said:

"Moegi don't forget he's a genjutsu user, he probably recognized your handsigns and dispelled genjutsu immediately, now switch to formation two." This time Moegi drew two kunai. She charged and slashed at the vampire, Alucard just dodged and aimed at Udon again who jumped away just in time.  
Ebisu and Konohamaru both prepared their own technique.

"Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet." With that several balls of mud were shot out of a dragon made of mud, at Alucard .

"Fire Style: fire dragon bullet." Konohamaru blew a stream of fire at the mud bullets whish caused them to ignite. Alucard skillfully dodged the flaming bullets thrown at him. Ebisu just smirks and said:

"You fell right into our trap, now everyone!" Ebisu, Konohamaru and Moegi each jumped away to one of the places where Udon had been drawing on the ground. At those places a seal glowed, they pumped chakra into them while saying:

"Gravity enforcement seal." Alucard was then pulled towards the ground, he fell first on his knee, then his hand and after that his entire body. Ebisu then started his explanation.

"You see, you made a good choice to attack Udon-kun first, since he was the main part of our plan. He was drawing the gravity enforcement seal, it increases the gravity between the four seals several times, it's over." The four started through handsigns. The four cried out:

"Fire style: great fireball technique." Alucard was hit from all sides by a stream of fire. Seeing that his opponent was incinerated, Ebisu turned around and said:

"Well done team, now let's return to base to,…" But he was interrupted by laughter.

"What the." He turned around but was then punched by a red blur. Ebisu crashed through a tree and slammed against next one. Unable to move since his spine was damaged, he looked up and saw to his surprise that it was Alucard. On his coat were embers visible.

"How?" He asked, Alucard just looked at him and said:

"How what? How did I survive the fire or how did I escape your little seals?"

"The seal." Alucard just smirked.

"I'm just strong to lift the extra weight due to the seal." Ebisu's eyes just widened.

"Such strength, why didn't you kill me?" Alucard's smirk just widened. His eyes gleaming with pleasure and madness.

"I still have some use for you, Now to deal with the small ones." He turned around and walked towards the trio who are talking.

"Konohamaru-kun, our plan didn't work." Said a distraught Moegi.

"And Ebisu-sensei is defeated, what do we do?" Added Udon. They both looked at Konohamaru who was having an internal debate. He looked at Alucard and then at his teammates and said:

"Guys, we have to use 'that' jutsu." The two other members looked surprised at him.

"Even if 'he' made it?" Konohamaru looked he had to swallow a bad pill but in the end he swallowed and said:

"It's the only way we can survive, so unless you have another plan we will have to stick to this one." Moegi and Udon looked at Konohamaru and nodded, determined brimming on their faces. The three then looked at Alucard who was slowly walking towards them, they started to building up chakra and cried out:

"Sexy jutsu!" The trio transformed each transformed in to a well-endowed female, they were all nude, there private parts covered by a wisp of smoke. Alucard didn't show any sign of stopping, to the trio, when Alucard was in front, he flashed his razor-sharp teeth, the trio transformed back and the huddled together in fright. Konohamaru then asked a question:

"How did you resist this jutsu? nobody ever did." Alucard just laughed and then answered with a question.

"That technique didn't work on me, because i am its inventor and creator?" Moegi then answered:

"No, it can't be true, it's creator is dead, he died three years ago. Alucard just smiled an insane smile and started to transform into the form of Naruto. He then said in his old voice:

"If you want the title of hokage, you will have to beat me first." Moegi, Udon and even Ebisu were so shocked by this revelation that they couldn't react. Konohamaru looked shocked seeing him back saying those words.

"It has to be a genjutsu it has to, YOU'RE DEAD!" He made a handsign and tried to dispel the genjutsu , but to his surprise, the image of Naruto still stands there, he tried several times, but he still stood there.

" How is this possible you're supposed to be dead?"

"I am dead, and you will be soon." He transformed back and pulled out his gun and placed it in front of Moegi's mouth and shot. The blood splattered on the two other genin of the squad. He then slowly walked towards Ebisu.

"You will not get away with this, Konoha will have your head for this." Alucard just laughed.

"Let them try, many have tried it , it will be a glorious fight. I will crush them." He then bit Ebisu in the neck and started to suck Ebisu's blood out of his neck. Alucard then threw the body of Ebisu away. Konohamaru seeing his sensei killed, got out of his shock and shouted:

"You monster, you killed them both. I WILL KILL YOU!" He then went through handsigns and called out:

"Fire style: double fire dragon missile." With that two dragons came out of his mouth and charged at Alucard. Alucard was then engulfed by the two dragons. Konohamaru was relieved that Alucard was dead, but to his surprise he was still standing. Alucard then charged at him and bit him in the neck. Konoha was immediately dead. Alucard then started walking towards Udon while drinking from Konohamaru's corpse. Udon crawled away from Alucard in fright.

"Monster, get away from me!" Alucard dropped Konohamaru's body from out of his mouth and said:  
"People keep telling me that, and what makes that you standing against me? A man, a dog, a monster or even worse a coward?" Udon's eye widened.

"Yes, I know, at a moment during your sealing training you realized that it was possible to stop the intent of a biju once he was sealed, you also realized that I wasn't the Kyuubi, but you didn't tell anyone of this revelation, you didn't even tell your best friends out of fear. You're nothing but a sniveling coward, you're the lowest of the low, you don't deserve to live." He said venomously after that he bit Udon in the neck harshly and started to suck the blood of Udon. When he had his fill he dropped the corpse on the ground. Suddenly the bushes started to rustle but Alucard didn't pay attention . Out of the bushes came the body of Ebisu but he didn't look the same his skin became purple and some parts were already missing, his eye were red with a purple glow. He became a ghoul. Then Konohamaru's corpse started and quickly after that Udon's corpse rose as well. Alucard just walked towards Wave and said:

"Ghouls, follow me, we have a country to conquer."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, I will now post the invasion of Wave. It's five thousand words thus making it twice as long as a normal chapter. I hope it will please you.**

**I will also thank the following reviewers**

**Aaron Leach,**

**MyinnerDEMON17,**

**blood enraged,**

**narukyubi,**

**SeigZeon ( I do believe that's how Alucard fights, give the enemy one chance and then mercilessly kill them. Ebisu isn't the type to waste energy so he would use short but effective strategies. The combination of the two would make it a short fight.),**

**Silvermane1,**

**Guest,**

**god of all**

On a misty morning in Wave the two eternal chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu were busy doing guard duty on the newly named 'Great Uchiha Bridge', the bridge was also redecorated with flags of Konoha and the clans of Konoha especially the Uchiha clan. At the end of the bridge was a gate made of wood which was currently closed. The two chunin were obliviously bored.

"And here I thought that conquering a nation would be at least a bit more fun. Izumo, wanna play a game?"

"Alright .What game should we play?" Asked Kotetsu. They both thought about it, but before they could come up with something they heard a smooth from the mist.

"What about 'catch'?" Before they could answer kunai came flaying at them, one hit Izumo in the shoulder and another one hit Kotetsu in the stomach. The rest just missed. They then looked up and they both saw Alucard without his hat and glasses coming at them.

"It seems that my ghouls can't throw that well, but still enough for the task at hand, and what about you two, you were supposed to catch them?" Didn't you want to play? And here I brought you some playmates for you." The two chunin saw then three figures through the mist, when they recognized them, they gasped.

"Those are …" said Kotetsu.

"Ebisu, Udon and Konohamaru. Aren't you happy to see them?" Asked Alucard in an amused voice. The two looked at Alucard with anger, hate but also fear.

"You bastard, what did you do with them?" Alucard just said:

"They thought they could stop me, they lost so they are my obedient slaves and so will you." They both were startled by this piece of information, Izumo recovered first .

"We will never submit." Alucard just laughed softly.

"You don't have to." He then opened his mouth, showing his razor-sharp teeth and bit down on Izumo, who screamed.

"Izumo!" Shouted Kotetsu. He then pulled out a scroll. Then a puff of smoke appeared and with it a mace. He jumped in air and swung his mace downwards. The force of the smash destroyed the ground and dust flew in the air. Kotetsu looked at the cloud, his mace still on the spot.

'That bastard is dead, he took my mace head on. I'm sorry Izumo, but the moment he bit you, I knew that you were beyond saving, I will make sure you are to be honored.'

When the dust cloud dispersed Kotetsu was greeted by a scene he hadn't expected. In a small crater stood Alucard one knee, still sucking the blood of Izumo, his hand which was bleeding, was holding the mace back from destroying himself and his victim. Alucard then stood up, lifting the mace in air. Kotetsu was forced to release his mace. Alucard then threw it away. Kotetsu then took out a single-edged, oversized ,curved kunai. He then charged Alucard who just waited. Just before Kotetsu was about to strike him down, he caught the kunai in his hand.

"I caught you."

With that Alucard bit down on his trapped opponent. He screamed before he went down. Alucard then walked towards the gate and kicked it. The gate broke down under the power of the kick and flew open, revealing the capital of Wave, the only place worth conquering in Wave. Free of the tyrant Gato, it had the resources to grow so in three years it tripled in size. What once were buildings of wood are now buildings made of stone. The streets were also made of stone instead of the mud and dirt it once was. At the sides of the streets were lanterns illuminating the city at night. At the center was an enormous bazaar. Around the capital was a wall protecting the village from bandits or other attackers. Alucard's vampiric eyes even determined an old fashioned theater in the same style as one out of London in the sixteenth century on the other side of the city behind the wall. At another edge of the capital you could find a large haven. The only thing that was missing were people. There wasn't a single person in the vicinity. Alucard extended his senses and found a mass of people at the bazaar and few people scattered around the city in groups of four.

"It seems that the people are being gathered, this makes it easier to fight. Ghouls, one of you will stay guard here. Of the rest half you will go left the other half will go right, kill everyone wearing a forehead protector and turn them in ghouls. Half of the ghouls that are turned will guard that part of the edge of city. When the groups reach each other wait for new orders. " His eyes' glow then intensified for a moment. The ghouls then started to split up and march in their respective direction. Alucard then started walking towards the bazaar.

Meanwhile the commanders of the invasion force were waiting in the city hall for their speech to the people Wave. The commanders were Tenten, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru. They all managed to get promoted to chunin and Neji even became jounin. They didn't change much over the years, they just became older and changed their clothes. (shippuuden) Lee was as usual restless.

"Yosh, we've conquered those unyouthful demon worshippers. Now we just have to introduce the new youthful rules, if I can't do I will run hundred laps around Wave on one hand, if I can't do that I will, … ." Tenten, annoyed by Lee's antics, sighed and punched him on the head.

"Lee, calm down, we will make sure that they don't even mention its name."

"Troublesome, luckily was the invasion itself very simple, we just had to bribe their guards and mobilize our own troops, everything went according to plan." Said Shikamaru.

"You're right, Nara-san, fate decided that we would be victorious. Still I have unsettling a feeling about this." Said Neji who has fallen back in his fate business after the execution. Tenten sighed again and said:

"Neji, you're over thinking it too much. Everything is alright."

"You're probably …" Neji was about to continue but he was then interrupted by a call coming from one of the guards via the radio system.

"Command center, this alpha 1. We're under attack, can you hear me? We're under attack ." said the guard distraught. On the background you could hear the sounds of screaming and jutsu being thrown.

"Alpha 1, this command center, who is attacking and with how many are they?" Asked Shikamaru.

"It's only one but he's a monster, we're being slaughtered by him. We … AAAAHH!" The commanders could clearly hear the blood squirting out of the man's body. They could even hear Alucard sucking the blood out of the ninja's body.

"Neji, what's the situation?" Asked Shikamaru taking his role as commander. Neji activated his byakugan and searched the entire capital.

" I'm already on it. It seems that the enemy isn't alone. He has an invasion force that moves around the edge of the city. It seems that they're moving at a steady pace. They also leave two men at strategic post as guard, they're trying to box us in. Their chakra is strange though: it isn't moving through coils anymore. It's more like that their body contains their chakra and that the chakra is moving rampant inside their bodies."

"Do you have anything to identify them?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, they were wearing forehead protectors, they are from…, No it can't be!" The trio were rather surprised, Neji was normally stoic and unfazed. Something must be seriously wrong if Neji reacted like this.

"What is it Neji?" Asked Tenten.

"They're Konoha shinobi. They even wear our flak jacket." Neji's words rendered them silent. They were all wondering what's going on. Lee was the first to recover.

"What, why would those unyouthful shinobi betray us?" It was then that Shikamaru spoke:

"No, Lee, I don't think so, it is probably a virus or a poison. The enemy uses it to turn our shinobi against us. Neji what about the squad that was being attacked?"

"It as you say, they've been infected as well."

"Is there anyone nearby?"

"No , I can't find, wait, no, that can't be right."

"What isn't right?" Asked Shikamaru.

"It seems that our enemy is a tall man with no chakra. It seems he's walking to another squad."

"Is he a civilian or more like Lee?" Asked Tenten.

"No, It is not, everyone possesses chakra. Even civilians and Lee, they just have to few or can't use it, even animals have chakra." Shikamaru pondered on the mystery that was the tall stranger.

"Then what is he, and how can he create such a chaos?"

"I don't know this never happened before. By all means he should be dead."

"Yosh, I'm going to challenge this unyouthful enemy to a youthful battle." Said Lee in his optimistic voice, he was about to sped off but Shikamaru took him by the shoulder.

"No, whoever he is, he defeated four chunin in a flash, we will have to ambush him, how troublesome." He then took a microphone and connected to all shinobi in Wave:

"Attention all shinobi, we're under attack, the enemy is one man but he uses a virus that turns our own forces against us. All shinobi except the ones on the edge of the city, return back to the bazaar. Those on the edge move around the edge to the gate and push those infected shinobi back. Capture them if you can otherwise kill them. Lock the civilians in the city hall, we need them alive otherwise we will have an international disaster on our hands."

Alucard in the meantime was having the time of his undead life. He just killed the previous in a gruesome way and turned them into ghouls. He ordered those ghouls to go towards the edge as reinforcements. He then moved towards the next group. The squad consisted of three males and a female. The first male had brown hair in a ponytail and had a katana at its side. The second one was bald and had a brown mustache . He had a scar at its left eye. The last one had black hair with a goatee. The female had brown hair in a long ponytail that reached her but. The four wore the standard chunin uniform. The female was apparently receiving a message through a headset. One of the males then noticed Alucard.

"Hey what are you doing here? Everyone is supposed to be at the bazaar. Now go." The female then said:

"That is probably the intruder."

"What intruder?" Asked the bald one.

"We're being invaded by him. He uses a virus to turn our people against us. Be careful." The brown haired one just snorted.

"Hah, it's four on one, we have the advantage. Watch and learn." He then charged Alucard with his katana. He tried to cut him diagonally. Just as he was about to hit. Alucard took the katana with his left hand and then bit down on the poor shinobi. The other three looked horrified how he sucked the blood out of his victim after Alucard had enough he dropped the shinobi on the ground and walked towards the trio. The only part of his face, could see was his mouth, the blood dripping from his teeth. The trio then prepared for battle. The bald one flashed through handsigns and cried out:

"Earth style: earth spears." Several spears made of stone shot at Alucard, who just sped up and dodged each one skillfully. The female then sped through handsigns.

"Fire style: fire wall." She then spewed out a mass flames which took the form of a wall a few feet away from her. Alucard just continued charging through her flame wall. He then bit the goateed shinobi in the neck and with a show of immense strength he swung the shinobi in an horizontal arc hitting the other two, stunning them. He dropped the shinobi and quickly bit down on the last male. The female just crawled away from the man who slaughtered her squad. Alucard slowly walked towards her his eyes glowing red. He then took her neck with his gloved hand and tilled her in the air. He then licked a bit of blood that seeped from the corner of her mouth due to her most recent hit.

"A virgin, lucky me, I'm going to enjoy this." The female widened her eyes and her cheeks reddened a bit. She then said in a voice full of fear but with surprisingly a bit of lust:

"You… you're going to rape me?" Alucard just chuckled .

"Why would I do that?" He then pierced her breast hitting he lung using his hand. The female spewed out blood. Alucard dropped her on the street and placed himself on his hands and knees. He then started lapping up the blood that fell on the paved street with his tongue. The kunoichi was still alive but she was clearly suffering judging from the sounds she made. Alucard just continued lapping up the blood. He even ignored the ghouls who were waiting for orders.

"Neji, what did you see?" Asked Shikamaru who has already prepared the ambush. They were standing in a street of the bazaar. Normally the street would be filled with shops but today there weren't any giving them the extra space needed for battle. Around them were fifteen shinobi. Standing guard.

"He apparently has enhanced strength, speed and durability. His taijutsu is incredible unorthodox."

"What do you mean with unorthodox, Neji?" Asked Shikamaru.

"He bit down on the neck of his opponent and swung him against his other opponent." The trio obviously were surprised by the brutality of their enemy. Lee then commented:

"How unyouthful."

"It's not all. He also is a cannibal and has a taste for female virgins." Added Neji. Out of all the information they got this was the most disturbing one. Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten became a bit green. When Tenten comprehended the female virgin comment., she became red with anger.

"WHAT ?!" yelled /growled Tenten.

"What an unyouthful behavior."

"Yes he licked a bit of blood from the female. He then determined that she was a virgin and proclaimed that he was lucky and that he was going to enjoy it."

"Did he rape her?" Asked Tenten in distraught. The others didn't fault her, even the most battle-hardened kunoichi feared rape.

"No, instead he pierced her chest with his hand and started to lap up her blood. He's still doing it by the way. The female is still alive but not for long, judging from the amount of blood lost."

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Growled Tenten, feeling sympathy for the fallen female. Lee then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We will, Tenten-san." Normally he would shout about youth and other stuff but even he knew that now wasn't the situation for it. Aft that a silence ensued. After a while Shikamaru broke it.

"How are the fights on the edges doing?"

/ ghoul point of view /

We have made good process on completing the orders of master. We became a group of eight. We are approaching the next group. I see a forehead protector so I throw some shurikens at it. I miss, the others threw as well, most of them missed as well. Some shurikens hit the men with the forehead protector. They all slump down, they're dead. I start walking towards them . I've reached one of them, I take a piece of him and start eating it, others are doing the same thing. The dead men then started to change becoming one of us, servants of master. Two of them are staying, the rest of us are going around the edge of the town, turning them into servants of master. This time they saw us we threw kunai at them, but a wall of stone rose and the kunai hit the wall. The wall obstructed our path. One of us has reached the wall and starts scratching and punching, but the wall still stands. Then one of the men said:

"Earth style: earth spikes." Suddenly spikes appeared on the wall, the one punching the wall was hit by the spikes in the heart and was dead. It did not matter. We continued to charge the forehead protectors wearers. One of the men jumped in the air over the wall an shot a ball of fire at us while saying.

"Fire style great fireball." Almost every one of us is dead. Suddenly the rest of us are being pierced by stone spears from the ground, they hit my brains, I can't continue, sorry Master.

'I'm free, thank you guys.'

/end/

"It seems that the infected have been killed by the opposition, their transformation made them lose their ability to use chakra. It also released their speed and intelligence." Reported Neji. Shikamaru, then send his troops to sweep out the rest of the city.

" Why did he send them to their doom? He knew that they weren't a match for our defenses. What he did he hope to accomplish with them?" Pondered Tenten while thinking of ways to mutilate Alucard, Shikamaru provided her the answer

"He probably thought that we couldn't fight against our own men. It would also demoralize our own forces."

"Or I just didn't care what would happen to them." Came out of an alley. The ninja turned their head towards the alley. In that alley appeared two blood-red eyes. Alucard then stepped out of the alley, showing himself to the ninja. Shikamaru stepped forward and addressed the ancient vampire.

"Who are you and what do you hope to gain by this?" Alucard just placed an amusing smirk.

"I'm Alucard and I'm going to liberate Wave."

"You're chances are quite low. You're seriously outnumbered." Alucard just continued smirking. This surprised most shinobi, but angered Tenten.

"Why are you smirking? You bloodsucking bastard."

"I'm just pleased that's all, I'm going to have a great fight, so come, attack me." Shikamaru just sighed.

"How troublesome. Go." With that several shinobi came out of the buildings on the street they threw together with the other 15 shinobi, kunai at Alucard, most of them missed him the rest he dodged. The entire area around Alucard was filled with kunai. All the kunai suddenly started fizzling, revealing that they all had explosive tags. Alucard jumped in two the air evading the explosion. Out of the dust cloud of the massive exploding came two dragons made of smoke spiraling each other .out of the smoke came two unfolded scrolls still spinning in the air. Tenten was in the middle.

"Twin rising dragon." She then began to unseal weapons from kunai to swords, out of her scrolls and threw them at Alucard. He responded by drawing his jackal and casul and shot each weapon, making them useless. Tenten then fell on the ground, followed by Alucard. Alucard was about to aim at Tenten but he was hold back by something. He looked at the ground and saw a shadow connecting to his shadow. He then realized that was caught by Shikamaru's shadow mimic technique. The dust then cleared showing Shikamaru holding his hands in the rat sign.

"Shadow mimic: success, Neji now!" Neji then charged Alucard.

"eight trigrams: Vacuum palm" He then Alucard with a palm strike blasting him toward Lee who was waiting for him. Lee then started a combo of punches and kicks, ending with an upwards kick sending Alucard in the air. Lee then disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind Alucard.

"Leaf shadow dance." The bandages around Lee's arm started to unravel, mummifying Alucard, Lee then grabbed the mummified Alucard and started a nosedive towards the ground while spiraling.

"Primary Lotus." Just before Lee was about to crash he ejected leaving Alucard to crash on the ground, leaving a dust cloud. Tenten then followed up by jumping in the air and when she was above the dust cloud she opened a sealing scroll. Out of it came a dozen of weapons flying at the dust cloud. The shinobi then cheered, the commanders relieved, but was stopped by a voice from the dust cloud.

"That was a very good try, but it will take then a few punches and weapon to kill me." Out of the dust cloud shone two red eyes. When the dust cloud was gone they saw Alucard standing but with several weapons sticking inside his body. One of the weapons sliced his left cheek open revealing his sharp teeth to the world. The weapons were slowly pushed back out of his body, his cheek was also being repaired. Alucard then started shooting Shinobi. Most Shinobi were shaking in fear of the display, they were blown to pieces by Alucard. The more experienced shinobi barely dodged the bullets but second one then followed killing them. The commanders just looked at the massacre in fear, none of their man was spared. Shikamaru was the first to snap out of it.

"Neji, Tenten , Lee keep him busy, I need some time to think up a plan." Shikamaru started his thinking pose. Team nine snapped out of their stupor and then prepared their next techniques.

Tenten lobbed a giant scroll over Alucard. The scroll started to shoot weapons at Alucard with such speed that they became white streaks.

"Weapon control: heavenly metal disaster" Alucard just responded by aiming his guns up to the sky and started shooting. Most of the weapons are hit but some slipped through; hitting Alucard in his arms and shoulders. Alucard ignored it and continued shooting, when the barrage ended he aimed his weapons at Tenten and started shooting, Neji quickly stepped in front of her and started spinning.

"Eight trigrams: rotation." A dome of chakra appeared stopping the bullets from hitting Tenten. Lee had opened three of his inner gates. He then charged Alucard. Alucard shot at him with his Jackal, but Lee just dodged. Alucard smiled wickedly, before he got a kick in the face, sending him upwards. Alucard then got thrown around like a ragdoll through a frenzy of punches. Lee then prepared to punch him downwards.

"Fourth gate: open." He then disappeared for a moment and punched him downwards. Alucard shot like a rocket towards the ground, but he was pulled up by a bandage attached by Lee who prepared for a simultaneous kick and palm strike.

"Fifth gate: open, reverse lotus" Alucard then was hit by the attack and was smashed in the ground. Team nine waited anxious for the dust to disappear. When it did, it showed Alucard seemingly unharmed. He then shot at Lee this time, but Neji intervened with rotation again.

"What it is that weapon, Tenten?" Asked Lee who was recuperating from the usage of the gates.

"I don't know Lee, I haven't seen anything like it."

"It's a mini-kunai-launcher, it throws piece of metal at high speed. " Said Neji . Tenten then asked:

"Do you see any weaknesses?"

"Nothing I can't think, we just have to wait till he runs out." Responded Neji. He took out a kunai and was about to charge but Shikamaru stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Neji, stop it I will take over, take a break you three."

"Shikamaru, are you insane? We couldn't beat him with us three together and you will be fighting him alone. Do you have dead wish?" Shouted out Tenten.

"Tenten is right Shikamaru-san, We will have to combine our youthfulness." Added Lee.

"For a army to function properly, they need a commander, but the soldiers will have to listen to the commander to make him useful." Responded Shikamaru. Neji the sheathed his kunai and took a few steps back. Tenten then called out to him.

"Neji, what are you doing?"

"Fate has deemed him to win?" Tenten was about to retort but she didn't and took a few step back, Lee then followed by Lee. Shikamaru then walked up to Alucard who was waiting for him.

"So the commander goes to battle, this will be interesting." Alucard was smiling insanely, Shikamaru was focused. The two didn't move for minutes, their hair waving in the wind. Alucard then suddenly jumped backwards. Just in time because a tendril made of shadow erupted from the ground. Alucard in mid-air aimed his casul and shot at the chunin who rolled away just in time. It revealed a small holes in the streets were his feet were. Alucard then was forced to dodge several tendrils appearing from the streets. After a while the tendrils stopped appearing, suddenly Shikamaru appeared, he then slashed with his tanto. Alucard blocked with his casul. When Shikamaru jumped away he discovered his ploy and looked at the ground. He sees his shadow connected to that of Shikamaru's.

"Shadow mimic technique: success." Said Shikamaru in a serious force. Alucard just smirked.

"Using that entire show just to distract me, impressive, but what will you do now you got me?"

"This." He then placed his arm in a way that would allow Alucard to shoot himself. Alucard just continued smirking, clearly amused.

"Oh, so that's your plan, forcing me to shoot myself? How do you know it will work?"

"When you were fighting team nine, I was analyzing every of your movements. But it was when Neji blocked your weapon, I managed to find one of the weapons you threw at them. It was made of silver, but why would you use something that valuable to throw? So I came up with a theory, you use silver in case you would come across something like yourself." Explained Shikamaru.

"And what if you're wrong?" Asked Alucard with a grin full of insanity

"Then I have blown up your head, I doubt you would survive that." With that Shikamaru forced Alucard to pull the trigger. He expected a shower of blood but instead a cloud of dust came from the building nearby.  
When Shikamaru looked better he saw that Alucard had moved his head forward.

"How?" Alucard just smiled insanely.

"Your foolish shadow just couldn't hold me but nice try." He then shot with his jackal. The bullets were then stopped by a blade. The blade was a broadsword in the form oversized butcher knife with a hole at the top and a half one at the bottom. It was Kubikiribōchō . The blade was beginning to crack due to the force of the bullets. The sword was held by Tenten. When Alucard saw Kubikiribōchō his mood dropped immediately.

"That sword doesn't belong to you." Said Alucard, his discontentment audible.

"I found it so it's mine, it's not my fault no one bothered to take it ." Answered Tenten.

"The sword of a man shouldn't be in the hands of a dog."

"Shut up, I'm worthy of this blade." She said with a bit of fury by being compared to a dog.

"Then prove it, repair the blade right now!" commanded the vampire in a stern voice. Tenten was startled by it.

"But I don't have the tools right now." She then got a punch in the stomach so fast that she couldn't react to it. She lost her grip on the sword because the shock. Tenten was blown several feet away. The punch broke several of her ribs, the pain immobilizing her for a few moments. Alucard picked up Kubikiribōchō and placed it in a puddle of blood, made by a dead shinobi.

"You fool, this sword doesn't repair by normal means, you have to feed it." The blood in the puddle started to disappear. The cracks in the sword started to repair. Tenten looked in awe as the sword regained its former glory. Alucard to the downed Tenten.

"You're clearly not worthy of this sword, you couldn't hear it's cries for blood." Alucard raised his arm.

"Now time to die." With that he started to swing downwards.

*CLANG*

The Kubikiribōchō was then blocked by ten kunai. The kunai were in the hands of ten chunin. Lee who has recovered from using the gates, then picked up Tenten. Just in time because the kunai started to crack under the force of Kubikiribōchō. The Chunin then jumped away. Leaving the sword to crash into the street. One of the chunin addressed team nine and Shikamaru.

"We have dispatched the infected men. Commanders, retreat now."The commanders were startled by this, especially Shikamaru.

"What, how can you ask this of us? We're the commanders of this squad."

"Someone has to report back to Konoha, you four are the only who have the full information of the enemy, while we have nothing. You're more valuable." The four Shinobi had a hard time understanding but in the end they took off, Tenten on Lee's back. Alucard then addressed the shinobi:

"You do realize that you're going to die?"

"Yes but we do but we will do so battling." Responded one of the chunin, Alucard just smiled a creepy smile.

"Well said, dog." With that he charged the shinobi.

The commanders of the Wave invasion force were running back to Konoha. They've reached the bridge, when they were halfway they heard the sound of screaming. When they turned around they saw a scene that haunt them forever. The ten chunin that were supposed to cover them, were falling from the sky, kicking and screaming as they fall. Each of the chunin hit a flagpole on the bridge, impaling them. Some of the chunin were still alive, prolonging their agony. Tenten was the first to react.

"How horrible, does his cruelty have no limits?" Shikamaru then said:

"We will have revenge, I will make sure of it, but we will have to retreat for now." With that they left, ending Konoha's invasion of Wave.


	6. Chapter 5

**TL01, here I'm back with a new chapter. It's the aftermath of Wave and its effects in this chapter normally it would be one chapter but it was a bit longer than expected so it will be two chapters. **

**I will also want to thank the following people for reviewing**

**saberwolf,**

**Guest ( I toyed a bit with the idea of a special summoning but in the end I found it a bit unnecessary since he has familiars. But I will let Alucard apply his familiars to the maximum),**

**MartinDeShade( I don't believe that it is impossible, just highly improbable. Do not forget that the rookie nine and team nine were not informed of his status and not everyone acts like he hates because they do hate him.) ,**

**Sephiroth owns u all,**

**SeigZeon,**

**Silvermane1,**

**god of all,**

**Aeon the master of time and space,**

**Lady Kaiki,**

**Uzunaru999,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**Ramen junky ( I do know Hellsing abridged and I can't wait for the next one),**

**Jgreek,**

**Aaron Leach.**

Alucard stood in front of the city hall that held the citizens of Wave. But before he could open the door, it was pushed open. It was only a chink but Alucard could see the many people that were trying to look through it. When they saw Alucard who had put on his hat and glasses, they wanted to shut the door and hide. They were about to do that but they were stopped by a loud voice.

"You fools, what are you doing? That man saved us from those Konoha ninja and this how you would thank him?" The crowd were ashamed by their own behavior through the man's words. When Alucard looked at the stranger, he recognized him immediately. It was Tazuna, he hadn't changed much. Tazuna then looked at him.

"Hello my name is Tazuna and I'm the major of this city. And in the name of the city I want to thank you, …" Tazuna then waited for a name which Alucard gave.

"Alucard."

"Alucard-san, if there is anything we can do for you, just call us."

"A place to live in here would be nice, permanently I mean." The people of Wave were be taken by the by the simplicity by the request, most of the people would demand lots of money, power and/or a monument dedicated to them not just a roof above their head.

"That can be arranged but it will take a bit of time, so for the meantime you can stay in my place. My daughter Tsunami will lead you there." Tsunami then came up to him, together with Inari. She hasn't changed much as well. Inari on the other hand has grown well. He became a bit taller and let grow out is spiky black hair. He wore a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt together with black pants. Though people would miss it, Alucard saw that Inari had a trained himself for combat, his walk and muscle showed it clearly.

"Please, follow me, Alucard-san, Inari come here." With that they were off. While they were off the people gathered around Tazuna who then addressed the people of his city.

"Listen up people, the battle with the ninja of Konoha, destroyed a big part of our city. But if we work together we can repair it. But that's not the only issue our daimyo and his family has been killed by Konoha shinobi and was about to replaced. We do need to replace him and I ain't go doing it. So who will you chose?" The people of Wave didn't know someone who could be fitting for the role of daimyo. They needed an assertive person who radiated authority, but while they made good process, most of them, were still a bit meek because of Gato. The others were merchants and couldn't rule even if it was to save their live. Then one of the citizens came up with a notion.

"What of the one that saved us, Alucard?" This caused an uproar of reactions.

"What, but he just came up here, isn't that a bit to early?"

"He did save us, so I wouldn't mind."

"Well, we got no one better to do it, so why not?"

"I doubt he knows about our values and such." Tazuna was a bit annoyed with the noise.

"Silence! Look people I do not mind him as our daimyo and we have no one better choice, but to those who aren't sure I will become his advisor for the first years to make sure our tradition and values are known. How about it?" The people were now a bit reassured that Tazuna was going to be advisor, so they agreed. Tazuna was sure relieved that they now have a daimyo and that he wasn't the one.

"So it's agreed then we will ask Alucard to become our Daimyo."

A bit away were Alucard, Tsunami and Inari were walking. Inari was excitingly talking to Alucard. Alucard was zoning them out in favor of thinking his next step. He was taking a big risk by not taking control of Wave but he knew that in order to win this battle he had to play his cards at the right time. If he would take forcibly control of Wave, he would only gain hostility. But if he could gain control through approval, he would win a base of operation a source of income and the favor of other nations. He was shot out of his musing by Tsunami.

"Alucard-san, we have arrived at the house." He looked at the house he noticed that it was at a different location then the previous one. It was one of the bigger buildings of the city. He then walked inside. To his surprise the inside wasn't much different from the past. It was simple and practical, but it still had a warm feeling. Tsunami then asked him.

"Would you like sleep, you must be tired." Alucard didn't mind taking a nap, he had stuffed himself and he didn't have anything better to do.

"I wouldn't mind." She then guided him towards the guestroom. It was a simple room , it had a bed a dresser and a desk with a chair. It also had a window that give a splendid view of the city especially at night. Alucard took of his hat and glasses placed them on the dresser. He then looked at the bed.

"It's been such a long time since I've slept on a bed." Tsunami then asked:

"What did you sleep in,?" Alucard was not sure to answer the question but in the end he did.

"A coffin." Tsunami was clearly shocked by that odd piece of information but then she thought a bit more clearly about it.

'Well they do look comfortable? The only problem would be if there was a corpse inside it.' "Was it… inhabited?"

"No, it is mine and mine alone, it is my most prized possession."Tsunami was a bit more reassured, but she still found the thought a bit morbid.

"Call me if you need me, I will probably be downstairs." With that she left. He was about to place himself on the bed but then he noticed he was still carrying Kubikiribōchō. He took it off his back and placed in corner.

'I will bring it back tomorrow.' Alucard then placed himself on the bed, it was just long enough for his length. Alucard fell asleep soon afterwards.

In several of the Akatsuki hideout were the members of said communicating through the projection communicating system.

"Zetsu, report . What's so important that you called us together?" Asked the ring-eyed leader, Pein.

"Yeah, I was busy with my prayers for Lord Jashin." Complained the silver haired, scythe-wielding man.

"It's Wave, it was being conquered by … ." But Kakuzu interrupted him before he could continue.

"Konoha, yes we know, what a bother I could be hunting bounties and earning money now." Konan then said:

"Let him continue, he wouldn't comment him for such trivial thing."

"They did for a moment but it was then conquered again but this time by Alucard." The members of Akatsuki were quite surprised, even they had to recover after fighting two S-rank ninja's, but he immediately went to Wave at high speed and slaughtered them.

"How many men did Konoha have there and of what level?" Asked Itachi to Zetsu.

"A small hundred of chunin level."

"Does that Alucard even sleep, even Tobi who is a big boy, needs sleep." Commented the spiral-masked man. Kisame just spotted a grin.

"I would love to battle him, it would be such a fun fight."

"Watch out Kisame. From what we know he's your worst choice, he likes to attack from distance but he doesn't use chakra." Commented Itachi.

"Did you observed some new information about him." Asked the leader.

"No, I couldn't come to close otherwise would I be found." Pein then processed the information and relayed his orders.

"Ok, The plan remains the same, Kakuzu and Hidan go after the Nibi while Kisame and Tobi will hunt the Sanbi. Meanwhile Itachi will try to salvage Sasori's spy network."

"Tobi, follow me." With that Kisame left the projection communication system.

"Tobi is a good boy." 'Though that Alucard can throw a wrench in my plans, I will have to watch out for him.' Tobi left the projection communication system and the others followed as well.

While the members of Akatsuki were discussing their plans. Tazuna was walking towards Alucard. When he was at the door of the guestroom, he knocked but no sound came from the room. He opened the door and saw Alucard sleeping on the bed. It was quite a surprising thing. He had seen what Alucard did and while he did resent it, he knew that it was necessary though he could have shown less cruelty. While Tazuna was reliving the scenes he had to visit as major, Tsunami passed by him.

"Oh, he fell immediately asleep when he placed himself though he first looked irritated but when I closed the curtains he slept a lot better." Tazuna then looked at the sleeping, he looked quite peaceful. It seems he was dreaming. Tazuna then shrugged and went to down to wait and drink some sake.

/Alucard's dream world/

Alucard was standing inside a dream world again, he immediately took out his jackal to shoot whatever idiot that would come.

"You gaki, are the most crazy person I ever met." Alucard was certainly surprised to hear that voice, so surprised that he didn't shoot. He turned around and came face to face with the demon of the Mist. He hasn't changed a bit since they met. Alucard was a bit taller than him.

"Zabuza, give me one reason why I shouldn't you and get out of this dream?"

"Because I'm not a fabrication of your fantasy but I'm the soul that's stored inside Kubikiribōchō."

"I see, so the sword is even more like then I thought." Stated Alucard.

"You could say that." Zabuza was then forced to dodge several bullets courtesy of Alucard.

"Hey, Gaki what are you doing?" Said Zabuza angrily while still dodging and blocking bullets.

"You clearly are a dream, the real you wouldn't know. "

"You are wrong, you see when someone wants to wield Kubikiribōchō, it takes a bit of blood and through it, the previous wielder that's stored inside it can judge the person." Alucard then stopped shooting to Zabuza's relief.

"I see." Zabuza was quiet pissed.

"GAKI! You just have been trying to kill me and you won't even apologize?" Alucard just smirked.

"That's right." A silence ensued between the two warriors. Suddenly Zabuza started laughing.

"Yes, that's the spirit. It's exactly what I want to see in the next owner of Kubikiribōchō."

"Thank you, Zabuza. By the way why did you reject or accept Tenten."

"You mean the one took the sword from? The sword wasn't fed enough to start the ritual. About those memories,… WHY DID YOU HAD TO HAVE SO MANY OF THEM, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THEM? I HAD TO WATCH EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOUR MEMORIES PLUS ALL THE MEORIES YOU EVER RECEIVED! THREE HUNDRED MILLION YEARS! EVERY OTHER SWORDSMAN HAD ONLY WATCH TWINTY YEARS AT MOST, BUT NO, I'VE HAD THE ONE WITH THREE HUNDRED MILLION YEARS! I THOUGHT I WENT TO HELL. " He was taking out of his ranting by Alucard who shot at him .

"Is that all?"

"Yes, make sure to be a worthy owner of Kubikiribōchō." Alucard then left the dream world.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, here is the second part of Wave the aftermath, again it is necessary for the future, but relax it will get some action in the next chapter. **

**I want to thank **

**Wwatson,**

**CashyHoray1.00,**

**Silvermane1,**

**firelordeg ( I agree that I could use some improvement with my grammar, I looked up on the site for information betas but I couldn't really find any useful information on them. Like how does the system work, can laziness on the beta's side stop my work from publishing, can he change my work? So until I find that information I will not use them, sorry.)**

**Daku-Darkness316,**

**Xdeath-godX ( raiga's? no, Hinata? look at the summary and major ass kicking? of course we're talking about Alucard .)**

**StrongGuy159,**

**SeigZeon,**

**god of all**

**and Aaron Leach for their reviews.**

In Konohagakure stood the members of team 7 before their Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Kakashi was the first one to speak.

"Team 7, coming back from a successful S-rank mission." Tsunade remained impassive.

"Report."

"When we arrived in Suna, we found our contractor Temari, who was talking with a man who we later identified as Alucard. They were talking about Gaara's kidnapping and the Akatsuki, we then decided to make contact with the client. After that a Suna-nin came with the Kazekage's gourd."

"His gourd, why would they bring that?" Asked the fifth Hokage curiously. Kakashi just continued.

"Alucard took a sniff from the gourd, he commented the smell in a positive way and after that he disappeared in a colony of bats." That piece disturbed Tsunade, it reminded her of Itachi and his crow genjutsu.

"Was it a shunsin or genjutsu?"

"We aren't sure, we couldn't sense any chakra."

"Continue."

"After that Temari guided us to his brother, he apparently had fight one of the nins that captured the Kazekage. In the end he had lost and was brought back where he was diagnosed that he was severely poisoned. Sakura healed him with the use of the greenhouse of Suna. Kankuro the revealed that he had caught a piece of cloth from his opponent who was none other than Sasori of the Red Sands. I used my nin dog to find the Kazekage, several shinobi of Suna followed us. Temari and lady Chiyo were among them." When Tsunade heard that name she had a nostalgic look on her face.

"So that hag is still alive? She always had such nasty poisons but I always found a cure. What happened afterwards?" Kakashi then rubbed sheepishly the back of his neck alarming Tsunade.

"Well, we found Gaara together with Alucard walking towards us." When Tsunade heard that piece of information she had a look of disbelief.

"What? So you're telling that this Alucard guy found the Kazekage through his gourd, infiltrated their base , saved the Kazekage and killed the two Akatsuki members all on his own?" Kakashi just said:

"Yes, that would be correct." Tsunade then took out a bottle sake and started drinking.

" So tell me about this Alucard." Kakashi then started his description.

"He's a tall, blank man with short black hair his teeth are like those in Kiri while he claims that he's not coming from there. He's a strange clothing style which I never seen. He wore a blood red overcoat that reached his ankles together with a hat in the same color. He wore some strange jacket and pants in charcoal color. He wore charcoal pants and black boots. To finish his looks he wore white gloves, glowing orange glasses and blood red ribbon around his neck." When she heard the description of Alucard, she was quite surprised that they haven't heard of him. She would let Jiraiya get some information on him.

"That man would be easy recognize. But if you didn't then how are you late?"

"We were ambushed by a group of Iwa missing-nin. We were ambushed but in the end we defeated them, we have their heads in a scroll. We had to rest afterwards." He then threw the scroll towards her. She just caught the scroll and put it away for later.

"That would be all, dismissed." But before team 7seven could leave they were interrupted by Team nine and Shikamaru storming through the door. They were clearly exhausted and looked like the devil was on their tail. Tenten was the first to say something.

"Hokage-sama! We have bad news!" Tsunade was clearly surprised to see them here, they were supposed to be gone for at least another two weeks.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" She said surprised. Shikamaru then took word.

"We've lost Wave."

"What are you telling me? You said you had it"

"We did but we were defeated afterwards by a man named Alucard." When Tsunade and team seven were having a mini-stroke when they heard the name Alucard.

"Did you just say Alucard?"

"Yes, Do you know him." Asked Tenten.

"No, but he interfered in a mission of us, it seems that we have to inform the council and clan heads of this revelation. Anbu go get the clan heads and the council members for a meeting and you nine will come with me." With she got from her chair and went to the council room, the others following her.

Alucard just woke from his strange dream. He noticed that the curtains were closed.

'Strange I thought that they were open.' He looked at Kubikiribōchō and picked it up. He noticed that a bit of his blood was stored in the handle. He then assumed that his dream was not a fabrication of his imagination. He put on his glasses and hat and went downstairs where he was greeted by Tsunami.

"Alucard-san, just in time, dinner is ready. Dad is already at the table. I will get Inari." Alucard then walked up to the table and placed himself on the seat in front of Tazuna. Inari then entered followed by Tsunami. Inari then took place next to Alucard. Tsunami then went to the kitchen and came back with a pot. If Alucard had been alive he would drool by the smell of cooked food but now it meant nothing. She then gave everyone one plate, the three then placed their hand in a prayer, Alucard followed as well.

"Itadakimasu." The three humans started to eat. Alucard just looked at his food, it was ramen. When he was Naruto, he would go on a frenzy, but since he was a vampire he couldn't eat it anymore. Not only would he throw it up, it also tasted like shit. Tsunami saw that Alucard wasn't eating.

"Alucard-san, is something wrong, we have something else if you don't like it." Tazuna and Inari looked at Alucard . Alucard knew it was going bad, but he couldn't let the people of Wave that he drinks human blood, his chances to become ruler of Wave would become zero.

"No, there is no problem , it looks great." He took his chopsticks and took a bit of the ramen and placed inside his mound and started chewing on it. It tasted terrible but he just continued chewing. Meanwhile he started transforming his stomach and intestines into Baskerville 'puppy version'. He then swallowed, normally the food would stop there and he would throw it up but through his mastery of his vampire powers he could swallow it without a problem. After the food left his gullet, it fell in Baskerville's mouth who started eating it.

"Grandpa, how are the repairs going on?" Tazuna looked to his daughter and said.

"It is most clean-up, we have to remake one street but if we work hard enough we will be done in a few days. We also restored our bridge in its old glory." He decided to leave the gory parts out of it, they didn't need to know.

"Good, Alucard-san, were do you come from?" Alucard was happy with the interruption by Tsunami. It gave him a reason to stop eating the disgusting food.

"I come from an island far away, named Great Britain."

"I haven't heard about it. How was it there?" Asked Tazuna. Alucard thought a bit about it and said:

"It is nice."

"Then why did you came here?" Asked Tsunami.

"A promise that I have yet to fulfill."

"What did you promise?" Asked Inari in excitement thinking about all the cool things it could be. When Alucard remained silent, he knew it wasn't a happy thought.

"It is okay you don't have to tell." Reassured Tsunami. The rest of the dinner was continued in silence. Alucard just ate one bowl. When he was done he placed down his chopsticks, signaling that he was done.

'Thank you, Baskerville.' He said to Baskerville. Baskerville barked silently in return. Alucard then dismissed his hellhound.

Tsunami then took the dishes and went to the kitchen and came back with desert.

"Anyone dessert? It is dango."

"No, thank you. I've had enough." Said Alucard in a polite tone.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten much tonight." Asked Tsunami with concern.

"Yes."

"Ok, about you two?"

"Yes." Said Inari and Tazuna together. With that they received two plates with dango and they each took one. Tazuna then decided that now was the right time.

"Alucard-san, our daimyo was killed by the Konoha since he refused to give in with Konoha's demands. We've sought for a replacement and we hoped that you would be that person." Tsunami weren't surprised since they were informed beforehand but their gazes were aimed at Alucard. Alucard was clearly surprised by this revelation, he thought that it would take a while to take over Wave.

"Why did they chose me, I just came here." Tazuna wasn't surprised by the question it was quite normal .

"We aren't leaders , most of us are merchants or workers. We also decided that I would be your advisor so that our value and customs are known, so what do you say are you going to be our daimyo?"

"One condition. I will be addressed as 'count'." Said the ancient vampire. Inari then asked.

"Why 'count'?"

"It is hard to explain but I took a liking to it."

"I guess that's acceptable but I need to know your last name, Alucard-san." Said Tazuna. The new daimyo of Wave then said:

"It's Chitsuki. My name is Alucard Chitsuki." The rest of the night was filled with informing Alucard of his duties as count by the members of the household.

In a small room were all the clan heads, Homaru, Koharu and Danzo waiting for their Hokage who came in together Team seven, team nine and Shikamaru.

"Why are we called here, Hokage-sama? It's already evening and why are those shinobi here?" Asked Homaru. The other members of the council asked similar questions. In the end it just got Tsunade angry.

"SILENCE!, now I have called a meeting because we have very disturbing news. It first started with our mission to save the Kazekage from the Akatsuki. We sent out team seven to the mission but before they could even reach the base, he was already saved by a man called Alucard."

"What of it? They're S-rank nin, it doesn't that they are unbeatable. It just is very unlikely. " Said Homaru, but he was interrupted by Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan.

"It's disturbing because I haven't heard of him and I check the bingo book every time a new one is released. It is my job as commander to be up to date with these type things, how troublesome they may be. But for someone to beat a S-class nin before he even came in the Bingo book is unheard of, troublesome." This made everyone alert, what he did was indeed unheard of, he came out of nowhere and could battle with S-class nin. Tsunade was the first to recover.

"I see, continue."

"Alucard then followed us back to Sunagakure. We tried to get some information out of him, but he didn't drop anything." Said Kakashi.

"He then went to Wave and conquered hence why Neji, Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru are here, they're the only survivors." Added Tsunade.

"But we sent ninety men to there, all chunin level and he defeated them all, while he saved the Kazekage a few days prior. What is he?" Danzo slammed his cane on the ground, gaining everyone attention.

"He is a threat to our Village, he should be put down, it's as simple as that."

"We don't know what he can, but maybe could the two teams tell us what they know, starting with team seven." Said Chouza, trying to calm down the moods.

"We don't know much about him. We know that he has a sense of smell that surpasses the Inuzuka." Said Sakura.

"What, our clan members have the best smell of the whole elemental nations." Protested Tsume Inuzuka head of the dog tamers.

"He could track the Kazekage through his gourd." Said Sai.

"That gourd is filled with the blood of his victims, even you can't track a person with that much different scents mixed in it." Said Kakashi, Tsume was silent, they were right she couldn't that.

"The only other skill that he showed was that he could do a bat-shunsin or he used a genjutsu." This piece of information surprised the survivors of Wave.

"What? That is impossible!" Exclaimed Tenten.

"What do you mean?" Asked Inoichi, the mindwalker.

"That man has no chakra." Said Neji without emotion in his voice. This piece surprised all the older shinobi.

"What do you mean no chakra that is impossible."Stated Sakura. Neji just retorted.

"I saw it with my byakugan, that man has not a single drop of chakra."

"Then how did he fight, are we even talking about the same man?" Asked Kakshi.

"He was a black haired man with sharp teeth. He wore a red overcoat and black combat boats., Underneath he wore a strange grey colored outfit, is that your man?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

"So it is the same man, now tell us. How did he invade Wave, commander give your report." Demanded Tsunade.

(begin, summary of battle of wave)

"We first noticed a call of a squad patrolling, one of the members called was clearly distressed. He informed that he was alone and a monster and after that he died by that man. Neji used his byakugan and we then noticed that that man used our own men against us."

"What do you mean, use our own man against us?" Asked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"He used something a virus that infects people and makes them in his obedient slaves, in exchange they lose most of their abilities and intelligence, the virus in transmittable from him to the shinobi and from the zombies themselves. I decided to send to the men at edge at the zombies who were trying to box us in. The others were ordered to retreat so we could ambush him. He reached another squad before they could reach the ambush site. The first of the squad drew his katana and charged him. Alucard caught his sword in mid-swing and killed the man. Two people of the squad sent a jutsu at him, but he overcame them, he then bit down on the last one his neck and swinged him like a club hitting the other two. He then killed another squad member. Alucard slowly walked up to the last member who was a female, he lifted her by the neck and …" Tsume then interrupted.

"We know what happened just skip it." Shikamaru then continued.

" He licked a bit of her blood and determined that she was a virgin. He then impaled her with his hand hitting her lung. He dropped her on the ground and stated licking the blood that was on the ground. She wasn't dead yet but not for long." The Shinobi especially the women looked in disbelief at Shikamaru.

"Did you just say licked the blood, is that a new code or something?" Asked Koharu at Shikamaru.

"No, he literally licked her blood." Said Neji. Shikamaru continued.

"He then went to our location, we then executed our plan. Most of the shinobi threw kunai with exploding tags at and around him forcing him to jump in the air, Tenten then threw a series of weapons at him, he drew his own weapons, it were two mini-kunai launches, his accuracy made sure that not a single of her weapons slipped through. When he hit the ground I caught him with my shadow mimic jutsu. Alucard then was hit by vacuum palm of Neji. He was launched towards Lee who did a taijutsu combo ending with a primary lotus. The ambush was ended by Tenten who send a barrage of weapons at him. Unfortunately he survived the barrage, it was then that he showed an incredible healing factor. It pushed the weapons out of his body with no wounds afterwards. He then started tearing our men to pieces. Tenten and Lee each tried their best attack on him, with no result. I then came up with a plan, by using a combination of my shadow jutsu I managed to catch him, I forced him to him to hit himself with his own weapon. He then showed that he could break my shadow mimic jutsu by physical strength alone. He then threw two mini-kunai with his weapon, Tenten managed to block it with Kubikiribōchō. When he saw the weapon he wasn't pleased. He claimed that she wasn't worthy of the blade, he proved by asking to repair the blade that was cracked by his weapons. She couldn't, he then punched her with an incredible speed, forcing her to drop the blade. He picked it up and slashed downwards. Luckily it was by the ten shinobi that were eradicating the zombies. They implored to return to Konoha so that we could report this. We agreed and retreated but when we were at the bridge, we heard screaming. It were the ten chunin falling from the air. They were all alive when they were falling , They all landed on a flagpole on the bridge, impaling the poor men, some even were still alive. "

(end)

All the people except team nine and Danzo, looked at Shikamaru in shock, that man is ruthless, he slaughtered their man, he didn't take any prisoners. He didn't show any mercy in fact he seems to play with his opponents to prolong their suffering. He was a true monster. Danzo admired the man, he was everything a shinobi should be. He would be a great ally, but too bad that they are opponents. He will die now for the good of Konoha.

"Is that your report?" Asked Tsunade. She then addressed team nine.

"Do you have anything to add?" Neji then spoke.

"Yes, he had blood red eyes that glowed." With that the entire council started talking among each other.

"It could be an experiment of Orochimaru and the strange weapons also point in his direction." Said Homaru.

"It also could be a scheme of Akatsuki, Kisame has superhuman strength , knows about the blades of the seven swordsmen of the Mist and Itachi could back him up with a powerful genjutsu and some kunai." Suggested Inoichi. But the last member of the ino-shika-cho addressed his son.

"Son, why did you force him to hit himself with his own weapon, there were far more better options."

"He shot mini-kunai made of silver, I thought that he used them in case he faces something like himself." Shikaku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I see."

"This points even more at Orochimaru." Commented Tsume.

"It isn't Orochimaru, It also isn't Akatsuki ." Said A voice out of the corner of the room. It was the Jiraiya their spy-master.

"Jiraiya, what brings you here and how long have you been here?" Asked Tsunade.

" Not long. I heard of Wave. I also found out that the people of Wave want him as their daimyo."

"Understandable, but why can't it be Orochimaru or Akatsuki?" Said Koharu. Jiraiya explained this to the council.

"Orochimaru wouldn't dare to attack Akatsuki directly, besides he would wait for us to exhaust ourselves and then he would strike. It can't be Akatsuki because Itachi and Kisame are each spotted far away from here."

"I see, so Alucard is a new threat, I suppose we place him in the bingo book as a S-rank ninja. But what should we call him, it should place him in a bad light." Concluded Tsunade.

"What about Alucard, the blood drinker?" Said Inoichi.

"No, I thought of Alucard the crimson menace." Commented Chouza.

"I thought about 'the impaler of Wave'." When Tsume suggested the name everyone found it appropriate.

"That one will do, so we will place him in the bingo book as 'the impaler of Wave'."


	8. Chapter 7

**Tl01, I have a new chapter. You could say that is the start of the second part of my story , the first was Wave. I know it is rather short, but I'm happy with it. I also got a comment from Thatanos about Alucard's last name Vampire and I have to admit it is a bit lame, so I'm going to change it for Chitsuki (spoken as shisuki with a very short 'u')(blood moon).**

**I also want to thank**

**TheRoninofDarkness,**

**irnzemonken,**

**Wwatson,**

**firelordeg,**

**Thanathos (I will do my best on my grammar and Alucard does have vampiric pride, but only when it comes to their battle abilities.(see first chapters and Luke Valentine vs Alucard.). ) ,**

**Fox of the Blood Moon(I'm thanking you for the inspiration for Alucard's new last name) ,**

**Deathmvp,**

**Silber D. Wolf,**

**Silvermane1,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Wolfon10,**

**Snake King,**

**god of all,**

**and Guest for their reviews.**

Alucard was now in the land of Water walking towards Kiri. After his coronation, he appointed Tazuna as his replacement, should he be absence from his duties. Tazuna was about to refuse, but Alucard reminded him that he shouldn't deny his count. The second thing he did as count, was to send Gaara a mission request which entailed the protection of Wave . The eagle Alucard had sent, returned two days later with an offer from Gaara. Gaara was even nice him enough to send him a blood pack or two. Alucard looked at the offer and inspected it, he then sent an affirmative message back. Five days later were a hundred shinobi ranking off jounin and chunin rank guarding Wave. He also sent a letter to Mifune, leader of Iron country where Wave hired the samurai, demanding not only a refund but also the payment for the contract with Sunagakure for as long the contract between Iron country and Wave would have lasted. His reasoning was that since that they not only failed in their contract to protect Wave, they also were obliged to fulfill the rest of the contract. He also mentioned that he and his people would have understood if his samurai were overpowered by superior force but they just betrayed Wave. Mifune responded that he understood the situation and that he would comply with both demands since they were reasonable. The money gained by this political move was used to pay for the repairs of Wave, including the clean-up of the palace of the daimyo, though Alucard decided to modify the palace a bit. He used some memories from his familiars and designed a dungeon underneath his palace. The dungeon connects to his room by a trapdoor. During that time he received a notification from Tazuna.

/ flash back: 10 days after the invasion/

Alucard sat at a desk in his office/study. It was a simple design. It had a desk , a few bookcases and chairs. The room also had a window that gave you a magnificent view of the sea. He was looking through different types of chakra-restraining-systems, the ones in Snow country look promising but he had experience with them, you could break with enough willpower, but it could be also because of the Kyuubi. The others were extremely pricey or didn't fit his wishes, like those chakra-absorbing-plants . He was then irrupted out his free-time-planning by Tazuna who was waiting at the door.

"My lord, can I come in?"

"Yes, you can. " Tazuna slid the door open and entered.

"Count, I have found something that would you be interested in." Alucard didn't even look up when he said:

"Continue."

"Two weeks ago, the chunin exams were started in Kiri."

"I see, but that is not the only thing is it?"

"No, every major hidden country has their most promising genin in the finals. Now every kage will come at those exams. This has never happened before. Kiri then has invited every daimyo and major clan for the chunin exams and even organized a dancing event in the evening. It seems that our daimyo had accepted the invitation, he also arranged most of the the journey." Alucard then stood up and looked and walked towards and gazed at the sea.

"So Kiri has made a major gamble. They are really desperate to prove that they are still a major nation after their civil war, Tazuna, I will go to the exams, I want you to prepare my journey ."

"Of course, my Lord." Tazuna then left his study.

/end flashback/

He then ended up on a boat towards Water country. It was a boring and uneventful trip except the suicide case. A man slit his throat and fell of the boat. The man wrote even a letter saying that he couldn't live on and apologized to his family. When he arrived at the port, he took off towards Kiri, which he's doing now. While it was misty, he could still navigate through the swamps that were common for Water Country, well due to his vampire senses. He was making good process until he was attacked by a large snake. Alucard just shot it with his casul. The snake disappeared with a poof, Alucard then jumped away barely dodging a swing of a sword .

"Kukukuku, looks like you have some skill, you did defeat Sasori after all." In front of him stood the snake Sannin, Orochimaru with the sword of Kusanagi in his hand. Alucard just remained impassive and took out Kubikiribōchō and took a stance. His casul in his left hand and Kubikiribōchō in his right.

"Oh, Kubikiribōchō, the sword of Zabuza the demon of the Mist. I wonder how it will fare against my sword of Kusanagi." With that the two charged, Alucard went for a downwards swing, Orochimaru blocked it with his Kusanagi's flat side, his modified body barely could handle the force Alucard applied to his blade combined with the weight of the iron broadsword. Alucard then pointed his casul at Orochimaru's head and shot. The Sannin dodged by moving his head and then jumped back. Alucard was about to shoot at him again, but he was forced to dodge an attack coming from the ground. When he looked at the ground he saw a hand. The hand retreated back into the ground and then out of it came a silver haired shinobi with glasses. Orochimaru then addressed his subordinate.

"What took you so long, Kabuto?" Kabuto just pushed his glasses up.

"You know how hard it is to do the 'hiding like a mole technique' in this marsh?" Orochimaru ignored his excuse and said:

"Kabuto, you will fight him, it is a good time to test your new modifications in a combat situation."

"Orochimaru, are you sure about that? He did defeat two members of Akatsuki on his own after all." The Sannin wasn't pleased with his refusal.

"Kabuto, do what I say, I didn't give those modifications to you, so you couldn't use them." With that Kabuto charged at Alucard, with kage-level speed. Alucard just swung Kubikiribōchō in an horizontal arc. Kabuto ducked under it and slashed Alucard's side with a chakra scalpel, it hadn't much effect. Kabuto then turned around and tried to stab him with a curved kunai but Alucard used the momentum of his swing to turn around and shot him in the head at point blank range. Kabuto was sent backwards with blood flowing from his forehead. Alucard knew about Kabuto's regeneration and shot him five more times. Kabuto fell on the ground unmoving, satisfying Alucard. He then turned his attention to Orochimaru.

"You had a brave subordinate, thinking that he could defeat me by charging me without taking me of guard. He was a fool." Orochimaru just smirked cruelly.

"Are you sure, about your past tense?" Alucard then widened his eyes and turned around but he's decapitated by a curved kunai courtesy of Kabuto. Alucard's headless body fell on the ground. His back pointed towards the ground. Kabuto just pushed his glasses back up.

"You were quite vicious on me? Hitting me with that strange weapon six times, but in the end it didn't matter. You died anyway." Orochimaru then said:

"Kabuto, take his weapons, I haven't seen anything like them." Kabuto crouched and was about to pick up Kubikiribōchō, but then something that even surprised Orochimaru, happened . Alucard's headless body started aiming the casul in his left hand at Kabuto's head and shot. Kabuto was sent flying. Alucard then stood up and regenerated his head. Orochimaru who was fascinated with was happening, looked at the place where his head was, it was dissolving into shadows. Alucard then sheathed his casul and charged Kabuto. He swung Kubikiribōchō with both hands trying to bisect the medic.

Kabuto then blocked it with his forearm. The blade still sliced through his flesh but it was stopped at the bone, that was breaking but that was also repairing at the same time. Alucard had the advantage until he was almost through his arm, but after that moment they were at a stalemate. Kabuto then pointed his hand at Alucard and bones shot out the tips of his fingers. Alucard was hit by the bony bullets. It didn't deter Alucard from drawing his jackal. He then shot at Kabuto's right hand, blowing it up, making blood spray everywhere. The owner of said appendage screamed in pain. Alucard then pulled his sword out of his opponents arm and slashed at Kabuto's neck. Kabuto ducked but he wasn't prepared for the jackal aimed at his left upper arm. Alucard smiled maniacally and shot his arm of. Kabuto then made a blade out of bone at his wrist. He knew that he couldn't beat Alucard but he would die by one of the monsters hands either way.

He charged Alucard desperately. Alucard waited till he was close and slashed Kabuto's last arm off from the shoulder. He then used his jackal and shot the medic's kneecaps, separating his legs from his body. Kabuto ,lying in a puddle of his own blood, then looked at Alucard, his eyes only showing acceptance. Alucard had to give him, he was quite interesting but not as fascinating as Anderson. That man would be still be fighting in this situation. Alucard just picked his opponent up with his two hands and bit down on his neck, draining his blood and gaining his memories, the memories would have made any lesser man mad, but it meant nothing to him . But then he got a memories about the experiments on the edo tensei. They started something that never happened in history.

Alucard the vampire became enraged.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tl01, here I brought the next chapter of the fox of Hermes, though I know a lot of you will be disappointed with how I made Alucard channel his rage, but I think it is the way he would do it. I also have other bad news. Due to several obligations, is it impossible for me to write the next chapter against Wednesday so I will have to postpone my next chapter till Sunday. Sorry in advance.**

**I also want to thank the following people **

**Khaine the Betrayer( you are right about that one but I can't seem to find a way for him to do that without drawing to much attention on him.),**

**JJ,**

**Max ( For the first you'll see. For Naruto's humor: do you mean pranking or what? It does intrigue me after all. ),**

**Guest,**

**Thorfaxdragonkin,**

**MartinDeShade (I do believe that he's doing that, it only takes time and planning to do that, he just can't go level 0 or immortal on their asses. Let me sketch you a little situation how that will end:**

**Alucard vs Konoha**

**Alucard: "Level zero"**

**Konoha defeated( Hinata dead because his zombies couldn't see the difference.)**

**Other shinobi nation: "let's unite against Alucard."**

**Alucard vs Other nations**

**Other nations: "Behold super sealing formula"**

**Alucard: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**The end **

**So that's why he has to use strategy that those things just match with personal desires is just coincidence(author's fault). And he's not going to kill everyone just send a message.),**

**Wwatson,**

**Deathmvp,**

**TheRoninofDarkness,**

**shadowcat791,**

**firelordeg,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**Silvermane1,**

**Uzunaru999,**

**god of all,**

**and Aaron Leach for their reviews.**

In the marshlands found in the country of water was Orochimaru almost salivating at the sight of the body of Alucard. It's properties were amazing, it could break the bones of a Kaguya who were nearly unbreakable. It also could also recover from the most mortal wounds. Orochimaru would have almost thought that he was jinchuriki if it weren't for the fact that every bijuu except the Sanbi and the Kyuubi are sealed, and the other two are about to be reformed. He then looked how Alucard started to drink the blood of his subordinate Kabuto.

' He probably has to drink blood to sustain himself, It isn't even that much of a drawback.' He then noticed that Alucard stopped moving who suddenly began to talk:

"I have seen a baby being raped, a man being tortured for information he didn't have, an entire country being slaughtered, a man that impregnated women so he could eat the babies, a women being sold for wine by his husband, the ones who commits these acts are monsters but you, for you I haven't such title but I have nine words for you." The anger was clearly audible in his voice but Alucard managed to reign it, it wasn't useful against someone of this level. That didn't mean that the memory stopped haunting him.

/ memory/

Kabuto was clearly in dungeon, in it stood a line of people in chains. Next to Kabuto stood Orochimaru , at his other side stood a set scrolls and kunai with seal tags all for the edo tensei. Orochimaru then beckoned one of the chained of men. The man went in a container that could keep a jinchuriki locked in. Kabuto then gave one of the scrolls and seal tags to Orochimaru who stood in front of the container. He opened the scroll , smeared a bit blood on it and placed it on the ground. Symbols then started the appear on the ground, surrounding the man. Orochimaru made a handsign and paper came from the symbols who started to glow. The paper started to cover the man completely and it then transformed in another man, he wore a sound shinobi outfit. His body was full of cracks. He then started looking around, a bit confused.

"Where am I?" He then noticed Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru , did you save me? Where am I?" Orochimaru ignored him and placed the kunai with the sealing tag inside his body. The revived man started to convulse. The body started to lose color and the cracks grew in number and size.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! PLEASE, STOP IT! OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Orochimaru just looked at his former subordinate without emotion. When the body of the man stopped transforming he then signaled another of his men to seal away his test subject.

The man who was still screaming and convulsing, was being mummified. They then placed a seal on the mummy. They then dragged it away to a storage. Orochimaru then walked to Kabuto and said:

"This tag is a failure, it just damages the soul and doesn't erase the personality of the soul." Kabuto noted it down, but was curious about something:

"Orochimaru, why didn't you just release the edo tensei?" Orochimaru looked at his 'right hand' and said:

"It is a possibility that the seal tag disturbed the edo tensei and if my tag works I will never have to undo the edo tensei." Kabuto just nodded. Orochimaru then repeated the process. Each time they used the nest person in line to revive the person that was sacrificed in the previous experiment. After they tested the next seal tag, they sealed away the test subject and stored it. After all the experiments you could see nothing but mummified corpses in the storage.

/end/

Alucard could never forgive Orochimaru, not only did he disturb the dead's rest. He also had the gall to seal those souls without their senses, for near-eternity. He only managed to retain what little remained of his sanity thanks to his familiars and that was just for fifty years. He still hates Arthur Hellsing for that, when he would meet that man in hell, he will get a thorough torture session, Alucard-style . He was thrown out of his violent thoughts by Orochimaru who was mentally drooling on this body.

'Wonderful, this man can even steal memories from a person he rank blood from, this even better then the sharingan.'

"Oh , what are those nine words?" Alucard then place his hands in front of his head in the form of a rectangle. Orochimaru could only see Alucard's gloves, the rest of his body was pitch-black. A red glow appeared around Alucard.

"Release control art restriction system: levels three, two, one." The gloves' symbols gained a red glow. A red eye opened in the rectangle that was formed by Alucard's hands. Several other eyes opened on Alucard's body. Alucard then charged the Sannin with a speed that surprised Orochimaru.  
A hand then appeared out Orochimaru's chest, but Alucard wasn't fooled, he knew that this was a mud clone. He was proved right when Orochimaru dissolved into mud. He spun around and blocked a downward strike from Orochimaru with both his casul and jackal. Orochimaru just smirked, but it disappeared when a opened maw appeared of Alucard's stomach. Out of it shot Kubikiribōchō, separating Orochimaru's upper and lower body. Alucard thought that it was over, but he was proved wrong when snakes slithered out of both parts of Orochimaru towards the other body part. The snakes pulled Orochimaru back together and the wound closed up effortlessly. Alucard who had changed his clothing to his black straight jacket with matching pants and boots, growled and shot at Orochimaru with both his guns. Orochimaru displayed a great of amount of agility and flexibility by dodging all Alucard's bullet and tried to punch Alucard. Alucard cocked his hand back and grew an enormous amount of muscle and punched Orochimaru's hand. It blew Orochimaru's arm away from his body. Orochimaru then jumped back. He stiffened for a moment and then opened his mouth and out of it came Orochimaru with both arms restored.

'It seems that close range is a not possible with this guy, but what a wonderful body maybe it can hold my sage mode.' He then placed at the ground and out of it came a thousand snakes. They all charged Alucard and opened their mouths. Out of them came Kusanagi lookalike swords, making the snakes a wall of steel. Alucard jus transformed himself in a river of shadows and wriggled himself through the snakes . He then shredded all the snakes. He then gathered himself together and charged Orochimaru as a two-headed wolf. Orochimaru then made a handsign and just when Alucard leapt Orochimaru he blew a wind release: great breakthrough at him. The two-headed wolf then smashed against a three.

*BANG*

Orochimaru suddenly had a hole in his body where his heart should be . He looked slowly behind him and saw a puddle made of shadows and eyes that held the jackal. The two headed wolf disappeared and the puddle reformed into Alucard. Orochimaru on the other hand, opened his mouth and shed his skin again.

"It seems that your effort are in vain, you can't kill me, I'm immortal." While on the inside he was thinking differently, his body shedding technique does use a lot of chakra and he has yet to hit Alucard.

"You fool, there is no such thing as immortality." Alucard took out Kubikiribōchō and attached a tendril of shadow on it. He then started swing the blade in circles at high speed. He then flung the blade at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was forced to dodge the makeshift flail and threw several snakes at the vampire. Alucard pulled back Kubikiribōchō and slashed the snakes with it. He then noticed that the Orochimaru that connected to the snakes was just a husk. A blade then erupted out of the ground piercing Alucard through the stomach. The blade was followed by a snake and then Orochimaru. Alucard reduced to his body to centipedes and started to climb Kusanagi. Orochimaru then made handsigns.

"Lightning style: electrifying current jutsu." Then a electric current came out of Orochimaru's mouth, using the snake and the extended Kusanagi as conductor, electrifying the centipedes. The centipedes fell of Kusanagi and became electrified puddles of shadows and eyes. The eyes clearly showed signs of pain. The puddles came together and reformed into Alucard who was on one knee clearly paralyzed by the lightning jutsu. Orochimaru then made the tiger seal but he placed the tips the middle fingers behind his index fingers. Orochimaru's neck became longer and his head shot at Alucard's neck. Just as he was about to bite down, did he lose the feeling of his neck and the rest of his body. Alucard had cut of his head.

'That bastard, he only played it! He fooled me, Orochimaru the greatest of all Sannin, twice. How dare he mock me. I will make him pay.' Orochimaru then forgot all his desires to obtain the body of Alucard and wanted to destroy him. Snakes came out of his head and torso and reattached them together. He then went through handsigns and said:

"Die, fire style: hell's punishment." Wit that he jumped in the air and spew out an enormous amount of flames on the ground setting the entire area on fire. Orochimaru landed on a tree at the side looking at the inferno and then collapsed.

'Dammit, this body has reached his limits, I will have to return and transfer to a new body. At least have I destroyed him, what a shame it was such a magnificent body.' But he was cut of his musings by Alucard's laughter.

"Impossible, He should be nothing but a crisp." He then saw Alucard at the center of the inferno, the flames surrounding him but yet not touching him. Orochimaru didn't know if he should be scared or overjoyed by the fact that Alucard was still alive. Alucard then jumped and slashed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just escaped his dysfunctional body by shedding it and transforming in his white snake form. He curled his body around a tree. Alucard looked at the giant snake and said maniacally:

"Fitting that your real body would be like a snake, now slither away and make it all the sweeter for me." He then took out his guns and started shooting at Orochimaru. Orochimaru on the other hand was slithering from tree to tree, buying the time necessary for the poison that his body produces, to work. Alucard who was still shooting, noticed through his sense of smell that something was in the air but wasn't affecting his body in the slightest. He then made two foxes of shadow and they started to sneak on Orochimaru. Orochimaru was too busy dodging to notice the two foxes. He then was pounded by one of the foxes, they feel of the tree on the ground and was then attacked by the second fox as well. When Orochimaru noticed by what he was attacked, he had a hunch who he was dealing with. The foxes whore clawing and biting the Sannin, were then attacked by snakes coming from Orochimaru's body.

They retaliated by each growing an arm on their back. In the hand of those arms were the jackal and casul, which the foxes used to annihilate the snakes. Orochimaru then tried to move away but Alucard appeared and placed Kubikiribōchō at Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru then looked up and spat acid at Alucard's eyes. Alucard just made a hole in his head allowing the acid to pass through. Alucard the made the foxes back to shadows and bounded Orochimaru's arms to the ground with them.

"You know who I am don't you?" Orochimaru then knew with certainty who Alucard was.

"How? How did you cheat death? They didn't left a piece of you." Alucard just said:

"That will be part of the torture I have thought up for you. To never know how I surpassed you, now prepare for your suffering." He then bit on Orochimaru's body sucking the blood. The experiments on his body made the blood taste horrible but Alucard persevered. He then got Orochimaru's memories, gaining a lot of information on his enemies. He changed back to his normal form with the hat and glasses and went back on his way to Kiri.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Tl01, I finished the next chapter of my story and I also found a beta-reader. So I'm quite happy with it, I will have to adapt to the beta-reader so my stories can be a day later. I also added a new ability of Kubikiribōchō in my story, I always found it too weak for to be sword of the seven swordsmen. I also introduced Killer Bee and I will try to make him rhyme, but if it don't work I will drop it.**

**I also want to thank **

**Der Kaiser(thanks for doing this),**

**gamerman5603,**

**god of all,**

**StringGuy159,**

**Max( I will see if I can do it but if it will , it will be for later.),**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan,**

**Lady Kaiki,**

**thehippy,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Wwatson,**

**Silvermane1,**

**Deathmvp,**

**firelordeg,**

**SeigZeon,**

**TheRoninofDarkness,**

**Uzunaru999( I doubt it, I mean he absorbed entire London he should be drunk from all the people in the pubs.)**

Alucard stood now in front of the arena in Kiri. The arena was bigger than normal due to the circumstances, but Alucard had seen bigger ones. He had decided to change his appearance to the one he took in Rio, Brazil. His hair reached his chest and had two bangs at the sides. He wore a grey costume with underneath it a red shirt and a black tie. He completed his look with his typical orange glasses and gloves but this time he did not display the symbols that normally adorned them. He had Kubikiribōchō stored away. He chose this look because if he went in his normal look he would be held back by the shinobi of Kiri and he was already late due to his fight with Orochimaru. While those clothes were known in the Elemental Nations, it didn't stop anyone in the streets from looking at the man with the strange clothes. He then was addressed by a shinobi from Kiri.

"Hello sir, you're late the first round is almost done, the last battle is almost done, now can you show your entrance ticket?" Alucard took out the document out of his jacket and showed it to the guard. He inspected it and saw nothing special.

"You can go through, your seat is at the box for the daimyo and other influential people." Alucard then walked to his place, it appeared that he had a place in a corner at the back of his box. The box was right next to the one of the Kages and their guards. He then silently took his place and looked at the match. It seems that the two genin were doing their last attack since they both looked tired and injured. The stage was nothing but a replica of the moon with water. They both went through handsigns.

"Explosive style: exploding rock." The genin, who came from Iwagakure, placed his hands on the ground and a rock levitated and with a palm thrust he sent it at the other genin.

"Water style: gunshot." The Kiri-nin then drew water out of the little lake inside the arena and formed two spheres of water. He sent them one after another at his opponent. The two jutsu then hit each other. The exploding rock connected with the first water sphere and exploded. While it did stop the first water sphere, it let the second water sphere pass through safely. The water jutsu then hit the exhausted Iwa-nin head on knocking him out. The proctor checked the nin and said:

"Winner of the last match of the first round: Hikari of the Mist." The crowd applauded for both shinobi, apparently performed both genin very well. Alucard couldn't care less. He was busy searching through the stands for a blue haired female with lavender. Since every major clan was invited he knew that the Hyuuga would be here, they would never leave a chance to raise their standing. And if the Hyuuga would be here, then there was a chance that Hinata would be here. He then found his target. He could not deny that she did become more beautiful over the years. She grew her hair till it reached her waist, the hair at her sides her shoulders, she also wore a lavender kimono that matched with her eyes. He also could see that she lost her timidity by the she way sat, but there was one thing that bothered Alucard. It was like that the way she looked now, it just felt wrong, it's like that she looks like Hinata, acts like Hinata but she wasn't Hinata. Alucard also felt that he had seen this before, a long time ago. The answer eluded the ancient vampire and it annoyed the count to no end. He then looked at the arena floor, it seems that during his distraction the cleaning group made the stage to its previous state. It was actually a pretty simple design. It was a flat ground with some rocks the size of an average genin, some a bit bigger, some smaller. In the center stood a shallow pond that covered half the stage.

"We now announce a break of half an hour to allow the genin to recover their strength, in the meantime we will allow an exhibition match against one our finest shinobi." Said the proctor and a shinobi then appeared with a shunsin, he had short blue hair and dark eyes. He wore cow-pattern shorts, a blue striped shirt and sandals. His appearance was completed by his glasses which are connected to ear-protectors. On his back you could see a bandaged sword with two hilts that are connected by a cord, it was Hiramekarei. The holster for said sword was on his chest and contained Chojuro's forehead protector. While he was a swordsmen of the mist he looked quite unsure and meek, but he then looked at the Kage's box and saw the Mizukage smile at him. He then straightened up and his look change to one of determination. All the Kages except the Mizukage, were quite surprised by this revelation. An exhibition match with a jounin was unheard of, there was a reason why they didn't display their jounin exams. Onoki of Both Scales commented on this.

"You're taking a foolish gamble on this one, youngster, any shinobi worth his salt would never accept this challenge. He would just show all his skills to the enemy." Next to the Tsuchikage stood his guards Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. The Raikage then responded.

"You're forgetting that the crowd doesn't know this. So if no-one responds to the challenge then the crowd will think that we are afraid of him, boosting the reputation of Kiri. And if someone agrees then Kiri will get a match were they can show the crowd that they aren't weak even after their war. So it is a win-win situation for Kiri. But it's strange that you took a swordsmen of the mist, Mizukage."

"How are you sure that he is a swordsmen, the sword could just have a strange shape?" Inquired Gaara who sat next to the Raikage.

"My foolish brother has an infatuation with swords, so he was always rambling about them especially those of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist. That blade is Hiramekarei, the sword that controls chakra." Next to him stood Killer Bee, jinchuriki of the Eight tails, and Darui, inheritor of the sandaime's black lightning style.

"Bro, you actually listened to what I said, instead of smacking my head." The Raikage sighed at his younger brother's rapping habits and said in an annoyed yet dangerous tone:

"Bee, if you don't stop rapping you shall receive my iron claw." Bee took a step back, placed his hands in protective manner and said:

"You don't have to use the claw this time, cause this will be Killer Bee's last rhyme." Might Guy, one of the Hokage's bodyguards, was about to shout of youth but one look from Tsunade shut him up. Her other bodyguard was busily reading his porn. The proctor then said:

"Is there anyone in the stands that want to fight Chojuro, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist?" The entire crowd was silent for a moment, Killer Bee would love to but one look from his brother stopped him. A voice then came from the stands.

"I will fight him , but I will have to change clothes." The crowd then looked surprised that the voice came from the seats reserved for the daimyo, they weren't really fighters and their guards aren't allowed in there. The Kages and their guards looked suspiciously at him. The Sand siblings and Kakashi recognized the voice. The sand siblings were silent, but Kakashi then whispered in the Hokage's ear.

"Hokage-sama, that man over there is Alucard." The Hokage didn't show any sign to the news but inwardly she was furious.

'How dare that piece of shit show his face right here. He killed my men and then he dares to show his face here.' Alucard then stood up and went to the stairs when he saw that there was no one nearby, he changed his form to his normal one and went towards the stage.

Down the stage you could see Chojuro and the proctor waiting, Chojuro still maintained his look of determination. He then saw two orange orbs coming from one of the entrances . Alucard then left of the comfort of the shade and waited at the edge of the pond . When the shinobi saw Alucard walking with his red coat and hat, they all had looks of surprise. The Mizukage Mei Terumi gained a look of concern. She has heard the stories of Alucard and none of them were good. The Raikage then started to laugh.

"It seems that a monkey wrench is thrown in your plans. Now what are you going to do? Continue this match and possibly lose your swordsman or stop this match and lose what little reputation your country has?" The Mizukage concentrated for a moment and said:

"Let the battle continue."

"So that's the infamous Impaler of Wave? He doesn't look like much." Commented the Tsukikage.

"Looks can be deceiving, he killed both Sasori of the Red Sands and Deidara the Mad Bomber. Two nin who are both S-rank missing-nin." Said Gaara, his siblings attentively watching Alucard, they all were curious what he was capable of.

"Well we see now what's he capable of. He looks quite hot though."Aoi , the Mizukage's guard then took this as a sign to shut up or feel the Mizukage's wrath. The Kage's attention was aimed at the stage and the shinobi there.

"May I know your name mister?" Was the proctor's question to Alucard.

"Chitsuki Alucard." The proctor then addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This is the battle between Chojuro and Chitsuki Alucard. The same rules as in the exams apply in this match: Everything is allowed but when your opponent forfeits or I say it so you stop immediately. Now let this battle begin." Chojuro didn't waste any time and took out Hiramekarei. He then took a stance each hand on a different handle of the blade. Alucard on the other hand slowly took a hilt out of his coat. When Chojuro saw the hilt, he paled a bit. He recognized it, that was the hilt of Kubikiribōchō. He wondered where the blade was but then he remembered a little fact about Kubikiribōchō. The sword had two abilities, the first was world-wide known, it uses the blood to repair the blade in case it was damaged, the second ability was that the metal made by it could be easily converted to the blood it was made from by its user. The metal didn't even had to connect with the hilt. The reason why almost knew about this ability wasn't because it was meant to be a secret, no it was rather that nobody knew how to effectively this ability. Even Mangetsu who mastered all seven swords, only used this ability when he was in a pinch.

He then was snapped out of his musings when blood seeped through the fabric from the coat on Alucard's arm. The blood then flowed towards Kubikiribōchō. The sword greedily absorbed the blood and reformed himself to his former glory. Alucard then took a stance.

The two swordsmen looked at each other and charged.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, Here is the new chapter, it is a bit later due to unexpected circumstances; I'm sorry for that.**

**Thanks to**

**Guest,**

**DarkDHeritage,**

**war12345,**

**pheonixbat,**

**Silvermane1,**

**Delta3561,**

**god of all,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Frytix (I should, but I didn't want to publish my opinion just before America's presidential election. )**

**Uzunaru999 (I come from Belgium and I take offense to that, but just a little bit.),**

**thehippy,**

**Janelly Slytherin,**

**ultima-owner,**

**Wwatson,**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan ( Who knows, I'm not going to reveal my plot.)**

**TheRoninofDarkness,**

**firelordeg for their reviews.**

The battle between Alucard and Chojuro began very simple with a swing. Both swordsmen decided to test each other with the swing. When the two swords connected they each could tell that the other was skilled in the art of the sword. Chojuro then noticed that Alucard had the advantage due to him being stronger. He then jumped back and unraveled the bandages around Hiramekarei. Chakra then started to seep out of the two holes and started covering the entire sword. Chojuro then pumped more chakra in his sword and used it to form a hammer. He swung it at Alucard who blocked with the flat side of Kubikiribōchō and Alucard slid backwards till he was at the edge of the stadium. Chojuro then reformed his hammer into a four meter long sword and tried to cut Alucard who just jumped in air and then swung Kubikiribōchō. This confused the crowd but the shinobi on the other hand noticed that an object was launched at Chojuro. Chojuro immediately made a slab of chakra, just in time because the projectile slammed into it. Chojuro had to use all his power to maintain his stance, he even had to channel chakra to the ground so that he didn't slide away. When Chojuro inspected the projectile that was embedded in the chakra that surrounded his blade, he noticed that it was the first twenty centimeters of Kubikiribōchō. Alucard then landed on the pond using his ability to levitate. He then charged Chojuro, while launching other parts of his blade at the Kiri-nin, giving him no chance to retaliate.

"Interesting I didn't know that Kubikiribōchō could separate himself." Said the Hokage.

"It is an ability that isn't used, but I'm very amused." When the Raikage heard the rhyme he stood up and dragged Bee to back of the box. The others could hear the sound of a little struggle, but ignored it. Gaara even asked:

"Mizukage, can you tell us how Alucard launches part of his blade?" The Mizukage thought about it and decided to tell it since the sword wasn't in Kiri's possession anymore.

"Kubikiribōchō has two abilities, it can use blood to repair itself, the second is that the metal made by this method can reverted back to the blood it was made. He uses this ability when he swing his blade, he makes one thin layer of blood separating a part from the blade. The blood that was made is then being converted back leaving no signs of it. The momentum launches the piece that was separated from the main blade." The Raikage then came back, with no wounds. The others looked at the back and saw a bruised Killer Bee with a lump on his head. The Hachibi decides that now was the time to contact his host.

'Bee, watch out for this Alucard.'

'Of course, Mister Eight.' Dismissed Bee.

' That's not it, if you ever meet this guy in battle, run.'

'What are you talking about? Together we can beat him, no doubt.'

'Bee, I'm serious, you can't' beat him even with my help.'Bee then frowned a bit, on his own was he strong but together he was even stronger, almost nobody could be able to beat him.

'What makes you think that?'

'It's just a feeling that I have.'Bee then became serious; when a bijju had feeling you could rely on it, the Kyuubi could even determine if someone was lying to him and what his intentions are.

'I see, thanks Mister Eight, greetings from me.'

On the stage you could see a stalemate between Alucard and Chojuro. The Kubikiribōchō was reduced to a giant hilt with a ten centimeter blade attached to it. Chojuro then made tendril of chakra and tried to attack Alucard with it. Alucard jumped back but it didn't stop him from getting his arm scraped by the tendril. Chojuro was panting slightly, while Alucard didn't show any signs of slowing down. Chojuro did have on advantage though, Kubikiribōchō was a lot smaller, the pieces were on the ground. But that advantage didn't last long when Alucard said:

"It seems that Kubikiribōchō is hungry, I guess I will have to feed it." He then commanded the separated parts of Kubikiribōchō to revert back into blood. The blood then flew back towards the Kubikirbocho restoring it. Chojuro then decided to switch tactics and placed Hiramekarei back into its holster and went through handsigns.

"Hidden mist jutsu." The entire area was covered by a dense mist allowing no one except the users of the byakugan to see through it. The crowd wasn't clearly happy with the situation but they still were on the edge of the seat waiting for the mist to clear. For a moment nothing happened till a voice was heard through the mist.

"Forfeit." The mist retreated showing the crowd the situation. Alucard had his blade against Chojuro's neck. He was clearly shocked that he didn't hear Alucard coming. He wasn't an expert like Zabuza but he wasn't bad at it either. Then he was curious about another thing.

"How did you found me?" Alucard just said.

"Look closer at Kubikiribōchō. " Chojuro inspected the blade and found nothing until he saw a little chip in the blade. He then looked at his feet and saw a little bit of blood on it.

'He must have placed it when directed the blood back his sword and then used it to track me.' Alucard then commanded the blood to return at the blade which he placed on his back. The proctor then said:

"Winner Chitsuki Alucard." The crowd then applauded the two shinobi. Alucard was about to leave but then a messenger arrived by shunsin.

"The Mizukage asked for you to come to the box, please don't go by shunsin, the guards could possible attack you." The messenger then left with a shunsin. Alucard and Chojuro both went to the Kage's box in silence. When Chojuro arrived he kneeled.

"I'm sorry, Mizukage-sama I couldn't manage to beat him." When the Mizukage heard those words she smiled at him and said:

"Chojuro, I can't expect you to win against a S-rank nin, you did your job magnificently, Now rest. "Chojuro blushed a bit and left. Alucard's attention on the other hand wasn't aimed at the Mizukage but at the Hokage who was constantly glaring at him. Alucard then decided to antagonize her a bit more.

"Could you please stop glaring at me, we're supposed to be here as civilized people not act like children."

"How dare you say that after you slaughtered my men?" Alucard then lost his usual smirk and said:

"Those men came here, armed to the teeth, ready to perform their duty, to kill for their duty, to die for their duty, that's all there is to it, war is a gamble and you gambled with weak cards and lost. So don't blame me for their deaths."

"So you're telling me that I'm responsible for their death?" Asked the Hokage with fury.

"You're the Kage, in the end you're responsible for your men's fate." A silence ensued between the two but that the tension was gone but since the two weren't speaking Temari took this as a chance to ask Alucard something, though a bit nervously because she still was one of his drinking preferences.

"Alucard-san, why did you impale those men?"

"For two reason the first one is to strike fear into the hearts of my enemy."

"And the second one?" Was her response but deep down Temari knew the answer Alucard would give, but she needed the confirmation.

"It's fun"

"You're a monster." Was the Hokage's response.

"But aren't we all in the same boat?" This answer confused one red haired kage.

"Explain yourself."

"You may be hailed as saints and protectors in your village, but when it comes to your enemies you're nothing but the greatest monster, you would kill them without a moment of hesitation. You would even start wars if it benefit you or your village. Even now you're sending genin to battle which can kill them, we call it the chunin exams and for what? Just a bit of money. Face it, we're nothing but incorrigible warmongers." When Alucard was done three of the Kage had the decency to reflect on their own actions which they did as Kage or even as a normal. They all knew that Alucard was right. The Mizukage was reminded how she used her boil release and lava release to reduce her opponents into puddles of lava or blood. The Raikage remembered how his punches destroyed his opponents. But the one who had the most problems with it, was the Kazekage. He first saw how he crushed his opponents with his sand before he as saved from his loneliness and after he was saved from it. There were only two things different, the first was that in the beginning he did at random but now he does it only when he has a obstacle in his missions. The second was that he doesn't get as much satisfaction from it in comparison with the past. But the way he did was just the same, he still can see how both Gaara's trap their opponents in his sand due to several schemes, they then both extend their hand and spread their fingers, they finished their movements by forming a fist, making the sand crush their opponents, feeding the sand with blood.'

'Is there really no difference? Is everything I did a lie? Is everything I do in vain? Will I always remain a monster?' Temari saw the distress on his little brother's face and was about to lash at Alucard but she was stopped by Kankuro. No words were spoken between the two, but their eyes said it all. She then stopped but not before giving Alucard an accusing stare. The other ere affected differently, Onoki did saw truth behind Alucard's words, but he couldn't care less, war as necessity in the shinobi, without war, the shinobi would lose their job. Tsunade on the other hand, didn't believe a single one of those words, she was Tsunade of the Sannin not a monster, but she decided that isn't worth the effort to with discuss this with him. He will be dead soon enough, she will make sure of that.

"Now that the banter is over and the matches will start soon, I will go back to my seat." Alucard then went back to his seat in the stand where he was felicitated by most of the people there, but he couldn't care less. Alucard then watched the next fights, in the end the tournament was won by a Suna-nin with the genin of Kiri as a close second, but the genin from Suna won through superior tactics in combination with puppetry, yes, Kankuro was very proud of his apprentice. The Kages, daimyos and other influential people went back to their rooms preparing for the dancing event, while the remaining people went back to their daily lives. The Mizukage was about to go but she was stopped by Aoi.

"Mizukage-sama, I have some information have that you need to hear." The Mizukage then sighed, she really wanted to relax for a moment, events like this take a lot of planning and time. She really was stressed and would love to take a nerve-calming bath.

"Can't it wait?"

"It is about Alucard." She then knew that her bath would have to wait for a moment.

"Then make it quick."

"He has no chakra at all and I checked with my byakugan then I double-checked it with my sensor abilities." This piece of information surprised her.

"Then how did he stand on the water?"

"I don't know. But there is a another thing bothers me, it is that he got a little wound during his fight but afterwards I didn't even see a sign of it afterwards and there wasn't even a tear on his clothes." The Mizukage then quickly assessed the situation and saw that nothing could be done for now.

"Aoi, we will do nothing." Aoi was clearly surprised and started to warn the Mizukage.

"Mizukage we need to make arrangements, he is clearly dangerous."

'Make arrangements?'

"We need a way to parry his moves."

'Did he just imply about making an arrangement for me to marry?' Aoi wasn't aware of the Mizukage's interpretion of his words and just continued.

"We can't let a dangerous man like him create havoc in our city."

"Aoi, shut up or I'll kill you." She then left for her room, leaving Aoi confused.

"How dare that piece of shit show up in this room and accuse me of being a monster." That was the voice of a Hokage that was a little bit drunk. Her guards, Kakashi and Guy were smart enough to keep their mouth shut or otherwise they would feel her wrath.

"I will crush that crimson fucker's balls and then impale him in the ass with those flagpole he likes so much." While Tsunade was ranting both Guy and Kakshi weren't idle. Guy was busy with his workout while Kakashi was reading his smut while thinking on Alucard's abilities.

'Levitation? Water manipulation? It could explain why he could control blood, what a strange bloodline he has. '

In the room of the Kazekage was the situation the same as the Hokage's one: one blond female ranting about one fanged, black haired man with the other two silent.

"How dare he say that! I don't care who he was in his past life, you aren't a monster Gaara, you know that right?" She was lucky that no one was hearing what she said or Alucard's secret would revealed to the world. Gaara who was staring at the sunset, remained silent.

"Gaara, you know that right? Gaara?" Gaara didn't respond but Kankuro answered in his place.

"The words that Alucard I mean Naruto has said, affected him very much, Gaara tried the last three years to change . Now Alucard said that all his effort and achievements were in vain. He made the foundation of Gaara's world shake." Alucard then entered the Kazekage's room through the ceiling.

"You should be more silent, you could have revealed my identity, we were lucky that nobody was around."

"You, what are you doing here?" said Temari with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I was enjoying the sunset on the roof since my room doesn't have any windows facing in that direction, but then I heard you talking about me, so I decided to warn you." Temari was about to retort but Gaara then asked:

"Alucard, be honest, did I change?" Alucard understood the question and knew what caused it. He then said:

"You did, you were at first a beast and you then changed to a monster." When Gaara heard Alucard's words, he smiled a bit.

"I can live with that."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Tl01 I have not much to say today, so here is the next chapter.**

**I want to thank**

**HellsingOVA4life(What do you mean with fusion?),**

**margeignacio,**

**PathOfTheWriter,**

**Agato The Venom Host,**

**vampireharry the 2,**

**guest1,**

**guest2,**

**Bird of Ares( I thought about it as well, while we may not have seen him making ghouls, we did see him make another vampire, so ghouls aren't that impossible, you then can have different theories about it: He can't make ghouls, he can but the victim has to be alive, he can choose between the two,… . It is then the author who has the freedom to choose between the theories. I chose the third one)**

**erching,**

**Silber D. Wolf,**

**Lady Kaiki,**

**TheRoninofDarkness,**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**TheBlackSeaReaper,**

**Janelly Slytherin( maybe one or two later),**

**Aaron Leach,**

**god of all,**

**firelordeg,**

**ultima-owner for their reviews.**

Alucard was in the last place he ever wanted to be in all his lives and that place is an official meeting between influential people. He was very grateful that Integra took care of that for him. She didn't even take him to any of those meeting where she had to explain the collateral damage, even if she did, it was so he didn't scare them. She was a wonderful master indeed, but she had one major flaw. She was naïve, this little flaw made her lose all her men during the attack by the Valentine brothers, she didn't think that someone would attack the mansion and even then Alucard would kill before they could do any harm. Well she was wrong. The second consequence of her flaw had effect on him, more specifically his fledgling. His police girl , no his Seras Victoria, she deserved the right of a name when she gained her first familiar and slaughtered the assault force that attacked the Hellsing mansion. Contrarily to popular belief, Alucard was very proud of his fledgling, not that he would ever tell anyone, he did have a reputation to uphold. He also knew that he was harsh on the petite vampire, but he had to do it with the uprising war and Hellsing didn't help her growth. On the contrary they systematically tried to stunt her growth as a vampire in favor of saving what little humanity she had left.

'What a foolish notion. Her humanity was lost from the moment I bit her in the neck. Integra, you let your emotions got the better on this one. Even worse you tried to take what's mine. ' He then remembered the conversation she had with him about his fledgling.

_/flashback/_

Alucard stood in Integra's office, his usual smirk still in place. Integra sat at her desk, reading Alucard's report of the situation while smoking a cigar. She then sighed and said:

"You did create a mess this time, you even killed a human and turned her into a vampire. Now I've read your report, now tell me why did you shoot both of them? You're stronger than that." Alucard scowled a bit and said:

"You're forgetting what these gloves that your family made do, they restrict my powers until a certain set of conditions are fulfilled and none of the conditions were fulfilled, so I couldn't release any of them and it's not my fault that they didn't cover this situation." Now was it Integra's turn to scowl.

"Well you could have killed him first, but no you had to play with him first ."

"Well excuse me if I want to enjoy the few the times I get out of my room in the dungeon." Integra flinched, she knew that she couldn't blame him for that. She gave him the express order to never leave the dungeon, which was filled with nothing but junk, unless he is called. No wonder that he wants to enjoy the few times he gets out. She sighed a second time and said something that she probably would regret.

"Fine, Alucard from now on you have the permission to wander freely through the mansion and the grounds around them but you will stay away the private quarters of the people living here. Any problems?" Alucard gained a predatory grin that made Integra regret her decision already.

"Everything is clear, my master. Now what am I going to teach the police girl first?" When Integra heard those words, she stiffened a bit. She had read her file and she could see the resemblances between herself and Seras. She then got a mental image of a blond vampire in a tight red outfit with a small Carmen Sandiego hat. The image was completed with red eyes and an insane grin that promised pain and lots of it. She couldn't determine if it was an image generated by her own mind or Alucard's. Either way she had to stop Alucard from corrupting the poor girl.

"Oh no you don't. You won't do such thing. As your master I command you to stay away from Seras Victoria, unless she comes to you, you will not train her in any of her vampire abilities and even then you will have to ask for my permission." The room started to cool down several degrees and the air became so heavy that she had problems breathing, Alucard then spoke but it sounded more like a growl.

"What did you just say?" Alucard turned around, with his red eyes shining, giving him a menacing appearance.

"She's mine. Nothing will change that. Not yours, not anyone else's, she's mine." The possessiveness was clearly audible in his voice. Integra was so surprised that she feel backwards. Alucard suddenly stopped and his eyes turned back to orange. He then bowed and said:

"I'm sorry master, I was out of line." She regained her bearings, got up and tried to stop trembling.

"And what was that?" The fear was clearly audible in her voice, she had never seen this side of Alucard.

"You would classify it as …" Alucard then started to disappear but the last words were still heard clearly.

"Parental instincts."

The days afterwards were a bit stressed between the two, Alucard was still angry that Integra stood between him and his fledgling. Integra still didn't want to see a second Alucard. In the end Integra allowed Alucard to teach Seras in weaponry and the way to kill monsters but the rest was off limits. That didn't mean that Alucard didn't found any loopholes. He just decided to change tactics, instead of teaching her directly, he pushed her in situations that made her grow as vampire. This methods had surprisingly good results, but he had to give her fledgling some credit as well, she had an incredible instinctual understanding of being a vampire. The way she fought in the Badrick hospital was a clear example of said understanding. When Integra caught wind of Seras' outburst, she ordered Walter to give her a weapon that would guarantee that she would be far away from her enemies. Hence he made the Harkonen, a giant cannon that can hold only one bullet at a time but held such a punch that could destroy almost everything . The fact that it could hold only one bullet made it useless unless she caught a vampire of guard or she was far away, making the project a success but useless against a true vampire. Any vampire worth his salt could dodge a single bullet and even if she could catch him of guard, the vampire could dodge in such a way making the hit at least non-lethal. The time she would need to reload would give him the time to regenerate making it futile. She couldn't even defeat that pitiful vampire that attacked the manor with it. But even with the smothering of Hellsing she became a vampire worthy of being a direct descendant of Dracula.

_/end flashback/_

'Integra, in the end you couldn't stop her from becoming a true vampire.' He was shot out of his musings by a loud voice.

"No, I will not make a trade agreement with your nation. Not after what your village did to our hero." Said voice belonged to Koyuki Kazahana, daimyo of the Land of Spring. The person she was arguing with was none other than the fire Daimyo. The female of the two is furious, while the male was more calm but his face showed a hint of disappointment.

"Are you sure? Both our countries would benefit from this agreement . You shouldn't let your personal beliefs get the better of you." The female got even more fed up.

"In exchange for what? We would lose our honor, our values and beliefs in other words we would lose ourselves. If we could only gain prosperity without those things, then we won't need that prosperity. So I will not accept this, so go pester someone else." The fire daimyo was about to respond but Alucard beat him to it.

"You shouldn't raise your voice, it sounds bad that way and everyone is watching ." The two daimyo looked around and saw that indeed everyone was watching, they then both looked at Alucard who wore the same outfit that he wore when he walked through Kiri. Koyuki then addressed him:

"So you're the count of Wave? I should thank you for preventing a village that has a trade agreement with us from being conquered by Konoha." Alucard gave her a charming smile and said:

"The pleasure was all mine." The fire daimyo then butted in.

"Alucard-san, I just wanted to talk to you." Alucard rose an eyebrow, he couldn't think a single thing that they would need to talk about.

"So what do you want to discuss with me?" The fire daimyo then said:

"You see, The last years the relationship between our country have been tense, so I decided to remedy, so I offer you a chance to make an alliance with us."

"So you want to make an alliance with us, while Konoha who is under _your_ protection, killed my people's hero and afterwards tried to conquer us? They even killed our previous daimyo. So _why_ would I _want_ to have an _alliance_ with _you_?" Said Alucard with a cold fury.

"We all will have to forget the past at one moment and there's prosperity for both our countries with this."

"I see, I don't mind the idea, but I have one condition that is nonnegotiable ."

"What is that condition?" The fire daimyo was very happy that his little scheme was working, the alliance was nothing more than a façade with him pulling the strings. Koyuki wasn't happy that Alucard would sell out his country to Konoha. The others in the room were surprised by this, they all thought that Alucard wouldn't accept the alliance but he surprised them all. Gaara just furrowed his brows thinking about what Alucard had planned. The words that came out of Alucard's mouth shocked everyone.

"I want Konoha and every citizen in it, being judged by Wave's law for their crimes against our country and it's hero." The fire daimyo was surprised by both the demand and the audacity of Alucard, while everyone else had their mouths open in shock.

"You can't be serious!?"

"I'm very serious and don't forget this is nonnegotiable." Said Alucard without a hint of humor.

"I can't accept this."

"Then there will be no alliance between our counties, I can't be in alliance where our interests aren't defended."

"Why are you both so attached to the boy, he was just one man that was sacrificed for the greater good of our country." Alucard smirked knowing that he had his verbal opponent where he wanted him.

"So you would do the same?" The daimyo was caught by surprise by the question but still answered quickly.

"Yes."

"In the same way?" When he heard that he stiffened and didn't know what to answer. The Kazahana was confused by the question.

"What do you mean in the same way?" Now it was Alucard's turn to be confused.

"Don't you know ?" he asked? The Kazekage then decided to help out his friend.

"It was a cover-up of Konoha." It was Konoha's biggest cover-up in history, Jiraiya, the Hyuuga's and the Yamanaka's had to work overtime, to make sure that this information didn't left the village.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They wouldn't believe it due to my past." Explained Gaara. Alucard just nodded.

"What are you talking about?" came from the Spring daimyo.

"Naruto Uzumaki was tortured before his execution."

"Tortured?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"Yes, Gaara could you show them by hengeing yourself? It's far easier then to tell the entire tale and I know that you saw the execution with your eye. If that's okay with you, Mizukage-sama?" The Mizukage thought about it, but she had to admit that she was quite curious as well. So she consented.

"That would be fine, Kazekage-san, don't try to use too much chakra, the guards are already very tense."

Gaara then gathered a little bit of chakra and used it to henge himself in a replica of Naruto on the day of his execution. When the smoke cleared they saw a boy with bloodied blond hair. His body was littered with scars, bruises and other wounds. He lost several teeth. He only wore a set of tattered, red pants due to the blood. The things that horrified the crowd the most were the words 'demon' and 'Kyuubi' that were carved in his chest and the fact that he had two holes in his head were his eyes were supposed to be. Most of the people threw up when they saw the boy, Koyuki on the other hand broke down. She was on her knees sobbing about how much he did have to suffer and that it wasn't fair. Gaara unhenged himself and then did something that surprised both his siblings: he hugged Koyuki in an effort to soothe the female. They both knew that he made good progress but he had never had such physical contact with a stranger. Among the crowd was the daimyo of Tea together with the head of the supreme clan of his country: Jirōchō Wasabi. Said clan head was addressed by his feudal lord.

"I think this revelation convinced me to follow your vision on our alliances with Konoha. This is just barbaric. I thought that we were better than this." The other daimyos were considering to stop their trade alliances with Konoha as well. Executing one of your own for the greater good is one thing, but torturing him as well, that was a big no-no for them. The Kages had each different reactions: the Tsuchikage looked at it with apathy thinking that this was the life of a jinchuuriki and that nothing could be done about it. The Raikage on the other hand imagined his little brother in the same position and then decided that he would do anything to stop this from happening to his little brother and Yugito. The Mizukage was appalled that such hate still existed in this world, she then was reminded that the fate of jinchuuriki was the same as the bloodline holders in their civil war. She then decided that she would fight just as she fought in the civil war. The Hokage and most of her entourage had other thoughts.

'How does he know? We made sure that this little piece information never left Konoha.' Shikaku Nara had an inkling about how he knew that, he even had a theory about the mystery known as Alucard, but he had to verify it first with his son. There's no need to cause unnecessary panic. Alucard looked around, the reactions were just as he expected. His eyes then fell on a female Hyuuga which he decided to avoid in order to keep his identity a secret a little longer. He then noticed what was wrong with her. She was wearing a mask similar to his own when he still was Naruto.

'Not on my watch.' Thought the count.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, here is the newest chapter, this one will be mainly a Hinata point of view.**

**I also would like to thank **

**rir,**

**Jest762,**

**RoboticApplesauce (it's dude by the way.),**

**BladeOfThePoet**

**Serinity Dawn,**

**Guest,**

**EasyTqrget13,**

**Lafy Kaiki,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**Darious Frost,**

**Deathmvp,**

**Galen The Son of Galacta,**

**god of all,**

**Wwatson,**

**Ultima-owner,**

**FinalReason,**

**firelordeg,**

**HellsingOVA4Life(oh, for Sasuke he will get what's coming to him)**

**MyinnerDEMON17,**

**Irnzenmonk,**

**vampireharry the 2 and**

**Aaron Leach for their review.**

Hinata Hyuuga was not having a good day, scratch that, she was having a terrible day . Today she just wanted to lay in her bed and cry her heart out, but she couldn't do that right now. Instead she had to attend an international event, right on the day her beloved was executed. Normally she would go her hidden shrine dedicated to Naruto that also served as a grave. The shrine was decorated with all the personal belongings she could gather before the villagers could steal or destroy them. Amongst them was a photo of him with 'his team', his goggles which he wore before he became a genin, his nightcap, a photo with Yukie Fujikaze kissing his cheek (she was quite jealous of her) and a empty jar of medical cream. When Hinata saw that jar together with several other of his prized possessions, she cried tears of happiness. She just assumed that he would throw that away the moment it was without cream. Instead he kept it, showing how much he valued the little gift. Every time she looked at that jar, she couldn't help to think how things would be different if she could convey her feelings earlier. But she forced those thoughts away the moment they arose. She couldn't change that anymore though she changed herself. That's right, she changed from the unsure girl into a confident women. But that innocence came at a price, she was tainted by an emotion called hate.

/flashback/

Hinata sat at the post at training ground 7 where she motivated Naruto before his fight with Neji. She came because she couldn't handle it anymore. It wasn't even an hour after his execution and all people started talking about how they made his life a living hell. Some were talking how they refused to sell him food, some were talking how they tortured him physically, she even found out that the teachers of the academy stunted his growth, when she heard the stories of his suffering she had a feeling she was not familiar with and it grew larger with every new one. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when she was at Ichiraku's Ramen, the owner stand and his daughter were boasting about how they drugged his ramen. She then ran away, not caring where she went. When she looked that she instinctively ran at training ground 7 and started crying. She then suddenly remembered his words and stopped crying. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. She then heard a voice.

"You should forget him." She was clearly caught off guard by the voice, she then looked up and saw Shikamaru and Shino. Shikamaru had a lazy look on his face, Shino on the other hand was unreadable as always. She then remembered that the two had tortured Naruto.

"Why do you care?" The two were taking by the hostility in her voice, they didn't expect it from the shy Hyuuga that couldn't hurt a fly, but one the other hand they could understand her reaction.

"Hinata don't take us wrong, we know that he wasn't a demon." Explained the Nara.

"Then why didn't you protest against his execution?" Tears were almost flowing out of her lavender eyes.

"It was a necessary sacrifice, in shogi you have to sacrifice a piece in order to win the game." The feeling that she's been having for quite some while grew even stronger. She then looked at Shino, the question unspoken.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the hive." The two were completely unprepared for her next words.

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two palms." The genin and chunin then each received thirty-two juken strikes on several tenketsu and the two were also thrown back. Then they looked at Hinata and saw a glare that only Hyuuga's could give.

"Then why did you torture him? Tell me!" The two slowly stood up and Shikamaru answered lazily.

"It was necessary to blend in, the others would look strangely at us and wouldn't trust us. It would be too troublesome." That answer got both of them another juken strike at their chest. The force sent them flying them back several meters away.

"You cowards, you're talking about sacrifice while you're not willing to bear even a fraction of his. You two disgust me. Now get out of my sight!" The two didn't need to be told twice, they both bolted away from the furious woman, deciding that they would never mention this to anyone. When the two were away she sat down tired. She then identified the emotion that she was feeling as hate. She hated Konoha with a passion and it scared her deeply, she didn't want to end up like Sasuke. She thought deeply about this and decided that she wouldn't deny this feeling as long as she didn't let it control her life.

'Watch out, Konoha, you will pay.'

/end flashback/

In the end she couldn't fulfill her promise yet, though she did manage to get Sasuke. She took a page out of Naruto's book and decide to prank him, though it wasn't a harmless one. Using her knowledge of herbs and medicine, she made a sterilizer. She then managed to swap said sterilizer with one of the pills the Hokage supplied him to make him grow stronger even faster. Nobody ever noticed the switch and the only one who could ever rebuild the Uchiha clan is Itachi. She would love to see the Haruno's face when she hears the news. She then looked around and saw her father talking with a noble whose son was shyly taking glances at her. Another reason why her day was disastrous, her 'father' was using this as an opportunity to arrange a marriage for the greater good of the clan. Like she would ever let a man other than her beloved touch her in that way.

"No, I will not make a trade agreement with your nation. Not after what your village did to our hero." She looked at the direction of the voice and saw the fire daimyo arguing with a women who she identified as Yukie Fujikaze. She couldn't help but mentally glare daggers at the fire daimyo, he didn't resent the execution instead he even supported it.

"Are you sure? Both our countries would benefit from this agreement. You shouldn't let your personal beliefs get the better of you." Hinata could easily see what he was trying, he would make an alliance with the country, then he would extort said nation and use the alliance as a facade and over time he would several of his men at high position solidifying his grasp on the country.

"In exchange for what? We would lose our honor, our values and beliefs in other words we would lose ourselves. If we could only gain prosperity without those things, then we won't need that prosperity. So I will not accept this, so go pester someone else." She had to give it to her, she had guts. She then saw a pale man with black hair walking up to the group. He wore orange glasses and a black suit that was usually worn by the business type of guys. She recognized the man as Alucard the Impaler of Wave. When she heard about how he killed the invading force, she felt first a bit appalled, but she then thought that they deserved it. She then saw him for the first time at the chunin exams. When she saw the red-cloaked warrior, she felt something that she couldn't identify at the moment. Now that he was closer, she could the feeling, it was like she could trust the man for some reason. Alucard then addressed the spring daimyo.

"You shouldn't raise your voice, it sounds bad that way and everyone is watching." Hinata looked around and saw that the man was right. Yukie then said.

"So you're the count of Wave? I should thank you for preventing a village that has a trade agreement with us from being conquered by Konoha." Hinata then saw Alucard giving the female daimyo a smile that could be told charming, she also noticed that it wasn't practiced like with the other political figures.

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Alucard-san, I just wanted to talk to you." When she heard the fire daimyo address Alucard with those words, she already know what plans the man had. The tall man seemed oblivious to those intentions.

"So what do you want to discuss with me?" Hinata already knew what he her feudal lord was going to say, it was the same lines every time he tried to convince a daimyo to join their 'alliance'. He could at least have the decency and change his lines from time to time.

"You see, The last years the relationship between our country have been tense, so I decided to remedy, so I offer you a chance to make an alliance with us."

'More like signing your own submission to the fire Daimyo.'

"So you want to make an alliance with us, while Konoha who is under your protection, killed my people's hero and afterwards tried to conquer us? They even killed our previous daimyo. So why would I want to have an alliance with you?" She could easily feel the anger and resentment in his voice and hoped that she would never be on the receiving end of said fury.

"We all will have to forget the past at one moment and there's prosperity for both our countries with this."

'The same lines again, does he rehearse those lines before the moment every time he has to convince a daimyo?' she couldn't help but giggle at the image the thought gave. Nobody noticed though, they were ensnared by the conversation between the two.

"I see, I don't mind the idea, but I have one condition that is nonnegotiable." Hinata couldn't believe it, he would sell his people to fire country and Konoha, she then looked at Alucard's face and saw that he had other plans.

"What is that condition?" Asked the fire Daimyo, his face lighting up at the prospect of a new expansion of his domain.

"I want Konoha and every citizen in it, being judged by Wave's law for their crimes against our country and it's hero." Hinata knew what the man implied. Wave had only one judge and it was the daimyo. It was a system used when Wave was still small, but as it grew bigger, they didn't see the need to change it, so the daimyo still judges all the perpetrators. In other words he wanted Konoha at his mercy.

"You can't be serious!?" The daimyo may be stupid in Hinata's eyes but she knew that he would never allow such thing because Konoha was the biggest and probably only reason why Fire Country prospered.

"I'm very serious and don't forget this is nonnegotiable." said Alucard rubbing salt into the injury.

"I can't accept this." Said the fire daimyo.

"Then there will be no alliance between our counties, I can't be in a alliance where our interests aren't defended." Hinata couldn't help but smile with the outcome of this conversation.

'One country less that will be corrupted with his forked tongue.'

"Why are you both so attached to the boy? He was just one man who was sacrificed for the greater good of our country." Hinata wanted do nothing but pummel the man in the ground for those words, but then she saw something. It was only for a moment but she caught it. It was something she only saw when she stal…, observed Naruto from afar. It was glint in his eyes when he was busy pranking a specific target, the glint signified when he had said person right where wanted him.

"So you would do the same?" Asked Alucard simply.

"Yes." Hinata couldn't help but think.

'Hypocrite.'

"In the same way?" When she heard that she was rather surprised, nobody outside was supposed to know that, except for Gaara who had attended the execution through his sand eye .

"What do you mean in the same way?" Asked the spring daimyo which got her a confused look from Alucard.

"Don't you know?"

"It was a cover-up of Konoha." Hinata was surprised that Gaara would interrupt this, she that Gaara deliberately omitted the torture. She didn't ask about it but she knew that he did it because he knew that Naruto didn't want to see his friends suffer.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Asked the black clothed man.

"They wouldn't believe it due to my past."

"What are you talking about?" interrupted the black-haired female.

"Naruto Uzumaki was tortured before his execution."

"Tortured?" Hinata felt pity for the daimyo, she just now heard that one of the most important people in her life died in pain. She knew that the image would haunt her, even now she still has nightmares about it.

"Yes, Gaara could you show them by hengeing yourself? It's far easier to show then to tell the entire tale and I know that you saw the execution with your sand eye. If that's okay with you, Mizukage-sama?" Hinata's eyes widened for a moment, she just wanted to run away right now but she couldn't due to the elders watching her closely. The nightmares are bad enough, she didn't want to see it in real life. She tried to be prepared for it but she knew that she never would be.

"That would be fine, Kazekage-san, don't try to use too much chakra, the guards are already very tense." Gaara then prepared the handsigns. When the smoke cleared Hinata could see an exact replica of the man she loved. She had trouble holding back the tears, the fact that the henge was perfect didn't help either. The daimyo of spring slumped down and started to cry. Gaara then hugged the distressed female to the surprise of his siblings. She then noticed that Alucard was looking at her, he then started walking towards her.

While Alucard could determine the action of most people, he couldn't read some people at all. Those people fascinated him no end. He also knew that Hinata was one of those people. But he at least knew what troubled the female and how to deal with then walked towards Hinata . He had to admit that the dress looked nice on her. It was a strapless lavender one that just reached her ankles. She personalized it with a sliver necklace depicting a fox. He then saw that the entourage were preparing the music for the ball. Alucard slowed his pace .

When she saw Alucard walking towards her, she felt nervous for some reason. She first thought it was because he was powerful, but that wasn't it. Alucard came closer until she was right in front of her. Hinata had the strange urge to just jump into his arms and cry her heart out. It took the girl all of her willpower to not give in. Then suddenly the lighting changed. The Mizukage then addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, the ball has started so find yourself a dancing partner and enjoy the evening." Alucard then bowed a bit and dropped his glasses a bit. Lavender eyes connected with orange ones.

"May I have the honor of having this dance with you?"


	14. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank **

**darkvizardking69,**

**kyle89,**

**Kagekitsonegal,**

**Dori,**

**war12345,**

**redkama( I'm sorry for that but I felt it was for the best.),**

**Serinity Dawn,**

**god of all,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**TheRonninofDarkness,**

**Deathmvp,**

**war( He's just monitoring the finals as the daimyo, he's not going to participate.),**

**HellsingOVA4Life( This was only Hinata's part, Alucard will get a shot at him.),**

**daniel 29( Alucard's coffin has the phrase 'the bird of hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame' engraved on it.),**

**Lady Kaiki,**

**firelordeg,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**BladeOfThePoet( Don't try to think much about it, depending on your point of view you can say it is Naruhina, AluHina, both or even none. )**

**Silvermane1,**

**ultima-owner,**

**irnzemonk,**

**vampireharry the 2 for their reviews.**

Confusion. That was the state of mind of most people in the room when Alucard, the count of Wave, who also held a grudge against Konoha, asked Hinata Hyuuga who has a member and heiress of Konoha's most prestigious clan, for a dance. There were only two people who understood the count's action, one of them was a red-haired kage with the kanji for love on his forehead, the second one was the count himself. He knew that his plan was mediocre at best but he knew that he couldn't do much without making a scene. He would've set up a mental conversation with her, but he couldn't since the head of Konoha's Yamanaka clan was here. He would recognize such conversation quickly and he didn't had any intention of revealing this ability. Normally he wouldn't care about such things, but his defeat by the Major made it clear that he would have to be careful with which abilities he displayed. He then noticed that Hinata was in conflict with herself and decided to up the ante.

Hinata was confused. Why did have the count of Wave an interest in her? She was an inhabitant of his enemy's country and she didn't have anything that would interest him. The only thing that she could think of is that he somehow managed to overhear her conversation with Naruto-kun in the dungeon, but that would be impossible, she checked her surroundings with her byakugan, twice. She then knew that she still had to respond to the count's offer. Normally she would decline such offers immediately but something inside her compelled her to accept the offer this time, but then she would betray her Naruto-kun. She didn't know what to do until she looked in the count's eyes for a second time. They weren't orange anymore to her surprise, instead they were cerulean. She blinked for moment thinking that she had lost it, but they were still the shade of cerulean that she only saw in her beloved eyes.

"I'm honored to accept your offer, Chitsuki-san." Alucard then smiled.

"Call me Alucard." Hinata then noticed that his eyes were orange again. She was sure that they were blue, maybe was she was really going insane. The musicians then started to play a song, it was slow and romantic. Hinata ,who barely reached Alucard's shoulder, decided to place her hands around his waist. The count on the other hand placed his arms around her neck. This was the start of their dance. Alucard was clearly enjoying himself, he hasn't done such things for more than hundred years , but he noticed that his partner was troubled with something.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" His voice barely a whisper but Hinata heard him clearly.

"Why did you chose me while you easily could have chosen someone else?" It was true, she didn't need the byakugan to see the jealous stares coming from some of the females. Alucard was quite familiar with this situation and just ignored it.

"I chose you because I wanted to." Was Alucard's response, but Hinata wasn't quite satisfied with the answer and decided to voice it.

"And why is that?"

"I saw some qualities that I admire." responded the count.

"Really, what were those qualities?" She asked skeptically, this was the first time they met after all."I know of your role during our hero's execution, it takes courage to do such thing."

When she heard that someone overheard her conversation with Naruto she blushed, but surprisingly she also felt her heart swell when she heard the count's compliment.

"How did you see that?"

"Gaara saw the interaction between you two with his eye ." Explained Alucard with a smirk.

"How did you know Gaara?"

"We met during the time he was a still blood crazed." Hinata shivered when she thought of the old Gaara. She still remembered those empty eyes. She would have continued those thoughts if Alucard didn't continue his explanation.

"We started at the wrong foot but in the end, we then noticed that we had something in common and managed to become friends. I left and I only saw him after three years, he changed over the years though." Alucard noticed that he had satisfied Hinata's curiosity. He was about to start his advances on the girl, so they could have a conversation in private. That was the plan until he felt that the Yamanaka's patriarch tried to invade his thoughts. Alucard grinned mentally and dragged the poor man inside his mind. Baskerville needed a new chew toy after all.

The head of the Yamanaka clan was walking and chatting with several nobles. It was all façade though because in reality he was scanning the thoughts of the people here. It was his greatest achievement and it helped him in several situation. It was even more valuable when managed to do it without chakra. The only downside of his techniques was the limited range and that he only could read what the people were thinking at the exact moment. The information gathered by was passed to the Hokage, most of it anyway. If some of the information could his clan give an edge above the other clans, he would it keep and exploited said information. It was only normal that his clan was more important than his village. He then noticed Alucard who was slowly walking towards Hiashi's eldest. He was about to walk up to them but then the music started playing and his wife really wanted to dance with him. He caved in and started to dance with her. Inoichi then guided his wife and himself towards Alucard and Hinata. Finally he was close enough, so he used his technique on Alucard thinking that he would get something important out of him. What he didn't expect was that familiar tugging on his mind when he used the mind transfer jutsu.

/Alucard's mindscape/

Inoichi stood in the most gruesome mindscape he has ever seen. It was a dense forest at night made of extremely narrow, bloodied trees. He then looked up and gasped. It wasn't a forest of tree, it was a mass of stakes. On each of those stakes was a person impaled on it. He then looked at the ground and only saw blood but felt a solid underground. The mindscape was completed by a black mist giving it an eerie aura.

'That man must be a monster, there's no other reason for this kind of mindscape. But how did I get here? Maybe did I use the mind transfer jutsu subconsciously?' He then heard a howl followed by human screams. Wanting to know what was screaming he decided to follow the sounds.

Inoichi walked for what felt like hours, his clothing bloodied and ripped due to the stakes. He finally arrived at a clearing. He finally could look at the moon due to the lack of stakes, it was blood red. In the center of the clearing stood a tree several meters high. On one of the branches of said tree was a rope. Inoichi looked where the rope connected and saw the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. The Sannin didn't seem in a very good state from the looks of it. He was currently choking due to the rope constructing his airway. When he looked like he was about to pass out, the rope broke allowing him to fall. When he was falling, a wooden spike rose from the ground impaling Orochimaru in the stomach. Suddenly four more spikes erupted impaling the Sannin in each limb. Each of said spikes then started to glow in a different color. One spike glowed red setting his right arm ablaze. Another spike glowed blue and ice started to crawl along the Sannin's other arm. The third one was yellow, electrocuting Orochimaru. The last one was green. Inoichi wondered what the color green stood for until he saw the man's leg was dissolving like it was dumped in bath of acid. Orochimaru couldn't stop himself from screaming in agony. The spikes suddenly stopped glowing and Inoichi thought that the torture session was over. He was proven wrong when heard the flapping of wings. Inoichi looked towards the sound and saw a colony of bats. The bats descended and attacked the Sannin. They tore away his throat. They also bit through his torso and started gnawing at his internal organs. Some bats tore his heart out of his ribcage. The Sannin's scream echoed throughout the mindscape. All the bats then bit the Sannin somewhere and dragged the man towards the gallows which were miraculously repaired. The spikes then returned back into the ground, the Sannin's body also started to heal. The bats then positioned the Sannin and dropped the Sannin hanging him and restarting the cycle. If he didn't work at the anbu IT division , he would have puked for sure.

"Woof!"

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound. He looked around and saw a black dog. It had two red eyes and a set of razor-sharp teeth. Inoichi then noticed that the dog had an iron collar with a dog tag. He then crouched and took the dog tag in his hand.

"For whoever finds Baskerville, …." He then looked at the dog which was wagging his tail.

"Baskerville, what a cute name for a dog like you." The dog barked happily at Inoichi who continued to read the tag.

"Be prepared to suffer for eternity as dog food. What kind of dog tag is this? He looks pretty docile to me?" He then looked at Baskerville and saw four pairs of reds eyes leering at him. The dog's head started to grow till it was as big as Inoichi who was frozen in fear. The black dog then opened his maw revealing his gleaming teeth, ready to tear through the mind walker's flesh. Inoichi tried to return back to his body but he couldn't leave to his surprise. It was like something was something was blocking him. It then hit him he didn't invade Alucard's mind, he was brought in here by the count. Baskerville then snapped at the Yamanaka. Reacting by instinct, he jumped backwards. The giant-headed dog roared at the blonde who fled. Baskerville then shrunk his head and chased him. While Inoichi had the start of Baskerville, he wasn't clothed for running and couldn't maneuver well in the forest of stakes. Baskerville on the hand was running at high speeds through it like it was nothing. He was hot on Inoichi's heels. The dog then disappeared for a moment. Inoichi sighed in relief until he felt an excruciating pain. The dog then appeared again in a burst of speed with man's leg between his teeth. Inoichi tried to crawl away from the demonic dog. Baskerville had enough of chewing on the leg and decided to swallow the leg. The dog then jumped and bit down on Inoichi's other leg and dragged the blonde shinobi slowly to his den. He didn't want to destroy his new chew toy after all.

/Normal World/

Everyone was enjoying themselves with their dance partner. That stopped when Inoichi went limp. Tsunade rushed immediately to Inoichi's leaving a displeased Jiraiya who was grumbling about how he hasn't had the chance to grope Tsunade's breast. She used a diagnostic jutsu and saw that the typical signs when a Yamanaka leaved his body, but also noticed that something was off. She decided that he needed further observation, but she also needed to explain the situation to the other in the room. She also knew that she wouldn't get any allies in here and decided to create a bit of mistrust.

"I'm sorry, it seems that he was poisoned, by a very advanced poison judging from the observations." Most of the non-shinobi crowd gasped, while the shinobi were suspicious, they all knew about the abilities of the Yamanaka, and what happened to the body when such technique was used. The Hokage addressed the only other female Kage.

"Mizukage-sama, you'll have to excuse us, you couldn't guarantee that we are safe from other shinobi."

"Of course, I'm sorry for the situation." She said calmly while mentally she was screaming and pulling her hairs. All the efforts she made to attract new clientele was in vain, all because one assassination attempt. The clans of Konoha all retreated back into their rooms. Hiashi then addressed his daughter.

"Hinata, come here we're retreating back in our room." Hinata then frowned in disappointment. She didn't want to leave yet but Alucard kissed the back, causing her to blush.

"An unfortunate event, but nothing we can do about it. May we meet again." Hinata's eyes softened and said.

"Indeed, I had a good time."

"It was my pleasure." was the count's smooth response.

"Hinata come here, we don't have all day." Snapped Hiashi in impatience. He was also thinking of selling her to the count . Hinata then followed her father. Alucard used the opportunity to set a mental connection, since the Yamanaka were already gone.

'Hinata-chan, I fulfilled my promise to you.' The count's silky voice was clearly audible in her mind. She was clearly surprised but she could hide it well.

'What?!' She exclaimed with a hint of pure happiness, subconsciously knowing who Alucard really was. The next words confirmed that knowledge.

'My promise longer then a lifetime.'


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello, Tl01, I come first with a notification, I will be using Dracula from Bram Stoker as a reference for this story. If I use something from Dracula then I will explain it in either the story itself or at the end of the chapter . Enjoy the new chapter here.**

**I also want to thank**

**Qzh,**

**Len Uzumaki,**

**CHAOS,**

**ALUCARD,**

**The Howling Behemoth,**

**thehippy,**

**Silvermane1,**

**vampireharry the 2,**

**uzumaki-kun,**

** .7946**

**Lady Kaiki,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Ndavid,**

**BladeOfThePoet,**

**god of all,**

**TheRoninofDarkness( the first one, I have some ideas about them and I will see if I can implemend them in the story, the second one I think he can make them but it won't be made of chakra.),**

**cooperturtle15,**

**VFSNAKE,**

**Darious Frost,**

**HellsingOVA4Life ( the second question I won't answer because I don't know it myself yet, for the first one just read my this chapter.),**

**ShotgunRedneck (Such a good line.),**

**Daku-Darkness316 (It warms my heart if my stories have such an influence on people, thank you for sharing this),**

**firelordeg,**

**Serinity Dawn,**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan,**

**war12345,**

**Deathmvp,**

**Wwatson( I don't think so),**

**Ultima-owner for their reviews. **

It was a beautiful night in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, the moon was shining brightly but even now there still were people awake now. Amongst were surprisingly two Nara, one of them was Shikaku Nara, the Leaf's best tactician, the second one was his son, Shikamaru Nara. The two were currently playing a relaxing game of shogi.

"Tou-san, how was your trip towards Water country? Troublesome, I presume?"

"It was troublesome indeed, you're lucky that your mother didn't drag you with us." Shikamaru shuddered a bit when he thought about all the troublesome things her mother made him do if he would have gone with his father.

"Yes, I had the best week of my life, so what did you think what happened with him?" Shikaku easily understood who his son was referring to. He sighed and said.

"He tried to invade a certain person's mind but failed."

"You're surprisingly calm about it, Tou-san?" commented the younger one of the two with a curious tone in his voice.

"Being angry about it, is too troublesome." Shikamaru was surprised by the coldness in his father's voice. He understood that being angry about it doesn't change anything, but still.

"Even if he was your best friend?" Shikaku knew that he was treading on thin ice, he couldn't tell him that he was so cold towards him was that Inoichi didn't trust him enough to tell about his new mind-reading ability and even used it on the Nara, his best friend.

"It was his own fault for trying to invade that person's mind." Shikamaru could easily see that it wasn't the real reason why he was so distant with Ino's father but he would wait when his father was ready to tell him the real reason.

"Who's mind did he actually tried to invade?"

"Alucard Chitsuki." The Nara patriarch could easily see his son's hands forming a fist, when he spoke of Alucard.

"It seems that you still haven't managed to process it?"

"How can I not? He killed all of my men and I couldn't do anything about it, I will get him back." Shikamaru's tightened that his nails almost drew blood. Shikaku saw this as a sign to calm down his progeny .

"But your anger will not make it come any sooner." Shikamaru calmed down, seeing the wisdom in his words.

"You're right, so did you find anything about him?"

"Yes, he can walk on water." When Shikamaru heard it, he frowned, it was quite common for a shinobi to walk on water. He then remembered a bit of information.

"Without chakra? How does he do it?" His mind was thinking of many things: water manipulation, manipulation of forces, …. He was shot out of his musings when his father spoke again.

"The options are far too many, no need to ponder about it. The second thing he can do is manipulating blood."

"It does direct towards a control of water." Commented the chunin, Shikaku nodded in return.

"While it does point in that way, there's no need to make assumptions so soon, there are a lot things we don't know about him. I still have one piece of the puzzle." Shikamaru knew his father very well and therefore knew that this was the most important piece of them all.

"What's the last piece of the puzzle?" He asked with as much enthusiasm that a Nara could have.

"He fancies Hinata Hyuuga. So what do you think about it?" When he looked at his son, he saw that he was in his favorite thinking pose. Shikamaru suddenly opened his eyes and said:

"We have to see the Hokage."

"So you came towards the same conclusion as me." Commented the oldest of the two.

"Yes, I should have seen it sooner but why didn't you didn't tell Hokage-sama that Naruto is till alive, if you already knew this?" Shikaku just looked at his son.

"I don't know much about him. You on the other hand are more familiar with him." Shikaku then stood up, intending to go towards the Hokage relaying the information.

"Why are we in such a hurry? It's not that a few minutes would make such a difference?" When Shikaku heard his son's question, he thought a bit about it and saw that his son was right in this situation. So he sat down and continued his game of shogi.

'That's my son.' Thought Shikaku with parental pride. Little did the both of them know that those few minutes really would make a difference.

Tsunade sat her desk drinking some sake, thinking she had deserved some after working all day long. Normally would her noisy assistant Shizune reminding her of all the work she still had to do, but she was away on a mission, so she could relax without a care in the world. While she was slowly intoxicating herself, she felt something but it wasn't malicious.

"Jiraiya, I know you're here." She said with annoyance, there was her good night. Jiraiya then revealed himself.

"Goodnight, hime." Tsunade just sighed.

"So what brings you here? I thought that you were going to gone for two months."

"I found some disturbing information." Said the toad sage with full seriousness, Tsunade immediately straightened up, he reserved that tone when something serious happened. She then asked:

"What did you find?" Jiraiya then started his report.

"I was visiting my informants, when I heard a rumor about Orochimaru. He then directed me towards the marshlands, I followed the trail and came across a battlefield. I noticed some signs of a fire jutsu, so I guess that most evidence was destroyed through it. I still found some interesting things though."

"What are those things?" He pulled out a little bag out of his vest. Said bag made a clacking sound when it was pulled out of his vest. He then dumped the contents of the bag on the desk. When Tsunade looked at it, she was that they were the distal phalanges (*) of the human hand. Though they different from the normal human's hand, though she has seen them before. She wondered where she had seen them.

"The first are these bones embedded in a tree a bit away from the battle zone." Commented Jiraiya hoping it would help Tsunade. Tsunade then remembered where she had seen these bones.

"Those are the bones of a Kaguya, they are similar to the ones we found of that Kaguya boy that interfered during the retrieval mission. The Kaguya clan was a major clan, so it could be that they were already there. What else did you find?" Jiraiya pulled a little scroll opened it. Tsunade saw that it was a usual body containment scroll.

"This." Jiraiya pushed some chakra, revealing the corpse. Tsunade gasped when she saw the body. It was that of Orochimaru. It was apparently cut in two. Tsunade in a strange moment of hesitation, asked.

"That's Orochimaru's body?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"At first I thought it as well, but I then found some other clues that indicated that this wasn't his real body."

"What are those clues?" Asked Tsunade, Jiraiya just responded by grabbing another bag which he threw at Tsunade . She caught and was flabbergasted with what she saw. The bag full was full of bullets and casings of a well-known set of guns.

"These are the same as the object s that Shikamaru returned by chunin Shikamaru Nara." Tsunade then took out a scroll and sealed all the evidence in the scroll for further examination.

"It means that Alucard fought Orochimaru and survived, I even think that he killed him." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya incredulously, the Sannin was extremely hard to kill, his body shedding techniques in combination with his immortality, made Orochimaru nearly impossible to kill.

"Now, you're just exaggerating." Jiraiya was about to elaborate his claim, when he heard two knocks coming from the door.

"Come in." The door opened and the two Nara's came out of it, surprising both Jiraiya and Tsunade. They both thought that they would be napping or playing shogi.

"Tsunade, we have urgent news." The seriousness of the situation was a gone due the lazy tone of the older Nara's voice.

"And what is that urgent news?" Asked Tsunade.

"We have information about the identity of Alucard Chitsuki."

"Who is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade immediately bolted out of her chair and slammed Shikaku against the wall by his throat. Shikaku still has his bored look since he had anticipated this reaction from his Kage.

"Don't fuck with me, he is dead." Growled Tsunade, while she was lowly squeezing his subordinate's throat. She was stopped by a hand placed on her shoulder courtesy of Jiraiya.

"Hime, wait a second, it does make sense." She then thought a bit about it and indeed it all does make sense now. The hostility towards Konoha and more specifically the Sasuke Uchiha, his friendship with Gaara. His reaction towards the Kubikiribōchō. His attachment towards Wave. The confidential information concerning his execution.

"I guess you're right but how did he come back? We killed him, even destroyed his body to make sure he didn't come back." Asked the Hokage to Shikaku, but it was his son who answered.

"We don't know, but we need to prepare ourselves for whatever he has planned for us."

"We need to gather more information about him. There several things that doesn't make sense." commented Shikaku. The others looked at him puzzled.

"Like what?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why didn't he reveal himself?"

"What do you mean?"

"He had the chance to reveal his existence towards the world, it would make us look pathetic and it would gain him new allies. So why didn't he do it?" The three were all thinking about it, but Shikaku just continued his train of thought.

"Someone who is hostile to Naruto Uzumaki, has something that he wants, there are only three groups who are hostile to Naruto Uzumaki, the first one are ourselves, the second is Akatsuki and the last one is Orochimaru. The latter of the two don't have anything that could interest him, so it means that we posses something that he wants. But the question is what?" The quartet all thought about it. Tsunade thought of the necklace she currently wore around her. Jiraiya thought about his inheritance as the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Shikamaru on the other hand thought about several things. They all dismissed them and then found the real prize.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Said Shikamaru. His father nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, she's probably his target."

"So we now know his weakness. Anbu, get me Hinata Hyuuga." The anbu disappeared with a shunsin. It returned rather quickly but without Hinata Hyuuga, he bowed and said:

"Sorry, sir we didn't found her in her room, but we found an unusual amount of blood there."

_(*) the bones at the top of our fingers and toes_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello Tl01 here, I first excuse by skipping a week, but I didn't have the time to write. I also don't have the time to write much for the next six weeks, since the Holidays .Afterwards I have to prepare myself for the exams and after that I have to do them. **

**I also want to thank**

**Guest,**

**GameDemonKing(I don't think that vampires are born that way and even then do you think Hinata will allow that Alucard will have sex with someone else?),**

**Helsng-Naru-Bleach,**

**HorusRa,**

** .Light,**

**Guest,**

**Dori,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**Tough chick,**

**ICHeart,**

**Edboy4926,**

**war,**

**god of all,**

**TheRoninofDarkness,**

**kid-fox,**

**vampireharry the 2,**

** .7946,**

**BladeofThePoet,**

**M6l99 the second (Draculad had a tendency to make his wives vampires, just saying),**

**Daku-DarkNess316,**

**Silvermane1,**

**Skelo (I have thought about that, I have to search for the right moment but I think I will do it or let someone else do it.),**

**StrongGuy159,**

**ultima-owner,**

**Snake King,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**Deathmvp,**

**HelssingOVA4Life,**

**VFSNAKE,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan,**

**Qzh (Not bad, but I have other plans though.),**

**firelordeg for their reviews.**

Hinata was thinking hard, in fact she was thinking so hard it was giving her a headache. Behind her you could see a backpack filled to the brim, it was mostly clothes and some pictures of her mother. The Hyuuga didn't allow too much personal belongings because they saw it as a weakness and weaknesses weren't allowed in Konoha's most powerful clan. The only thing she hadn't packed was her shrine but it was far away from the village. She feared that people would destroy it if people saw the shrine, she also protected the shrine with several genjutsu just to be sure. Hinata then walked towards the window of her room and looked at the moon she is clothed in a sweater that is purple and white ,underneath that sweater is a fishnet shirt with blue pants that reach halfway her shins and a set of black sandals. She finished her outfit with the necklace she wore at the party. (imagine shippuuden minus the headband plus the necklace.)

"Naruto-kun, what would you have me do?" She had thought about running away towards Wave, but it could disturb any plans he had made. For all she knew he could already be going towards her. Her thoughts drifted towards Naruto or should she say Alucard. She still couldn't believe that he would come back so fast. She had no doubt that he would come back, he always had a knack in doing the impossible. She wondered how he did come back. She thought hard about it and came up with the strangest theories.

'It doesn't matter, he came back. That's all that matters, now.' While Hinata was staring at the moon, she was unaware of the danger that was coming her way.

The 'demon quarter of Konoha', a piece of lawlessness at the edge of Konoha. Normally was this place inhabited by people of the middle class, but that changed ten years ago when Hiruzen Sarutobi gave an apartment in this quarter to a child named, Naruto Uzumaki. The effects were instantaneous. Nobody wanted to do something with the 'demon brat', so they tried to force Naruto out of his apartment, but Hokage prevented those plans, but that was the most he could do besides some regular visits. Since they couldn't purge the demon out of their neighborhood, they decided to move out and go live somewhere else. The Police force then decided that they didn't need to patrol this section since only one 'person' lived there. This lack of attention caused to attract a new kind of people, the kind of people that didn't fear to make their hands dirty. The change of population was actually an improvement for the six-years old. Instead of the hostility the old inhabitants gave, he received indifference. The Hokage wasn't happy that Naruto had to live in those conditions but he allowed it since Naruto was treated better. It also confined most of the crime inside the quarter. It was in this neighborhood that a colony of bats converged into a black-haired no-life king. His red coat made a contrast with his surrounding s but still no one in the vicinity paid too much attention to it. Alucard just moved towards the Hyuuga compound. Almost everyone recognized him due to his status as Daimyo and ruthlessness. One of the men in the district addressed the count.

"Hey there, what are you doing so far away from Wave? Leave now, your kind draws too much attention to this place." Alucard looked at the man. He was tall but not as tall Alucard. His brown hair was secured in a ponytail that reached his back. His clothing in a normal black suit completed with black shoes and a yellow tie. The only other recognizable features were the tattoos that covered his right hand. He recognized the man as Waraj, his old weapon supplier since no normal store would sell him anything and if one did then they would sell junk at premium prices. The two started off at the wrong foot first. Naruto was in need of kunai and shuriken, so he asked one of the yakuza, if he had any of them for sale. Said yakuza was Waraj. He lost a lot of friends during the Kyuubi attack, so he pushed Naruto on the ground and kicked him several times. The Oyabuneventually found out and was quite pissed. First he just let his emotions cloud his judgment and possibly ruining a good deal. Secondly he jeopardized his entire base of operation, the Oyabun was aware of the relation the boy he had with the Hokage. It was that relation that allowed the yakuza to set up shop here. If the Hokage found out he would clean ship in the quarter, losing several millions of ryo. Waraj then was forced to cut his pinky or lose his honor as is the yakuza tradition. The Oyabun then ordered Waraj to see if Naruto was still interested in an offer. Kunai and shuriken are cheap and easy to acquire and since they didn't have to pay taxes and a fee to receive a seal of approval, so they could make some easy money. Naruto accepted the deal and so became Waraj his ninja gear supplier. Alucard then looked at Waraj's left hand and noticed the still missing pinky.

"You should make a prosthesis for that missing pinky." Commented the vampire.

"It is a reminder of a mistake that could ruin our clan." Responded the yakuza.

"Losing control over your emotions is normal, so stop being a whiny brat and get over it." Alucard then walked past the gaping man towards the Hyuuga compound. The man was surprised how the man knew what happened. The Oyabun was the only one who knew how he lost his pinky. He still didn't know how his leader found out. What Waraj didn't know was that the Sandaime was watching Naruto with his crystal ball. The Sandaime then visited the head of the clan and reminded why they were allowed set up shop in this part of Konoha. Waraj was currently thinking of Alucard's actions and came to a single conclusion.

"Konoha is screwed." Waraj then ran towards his Oyabun to inform him about this revelation.

'A clear night, not good for this type of mission, not that it matters, since I'm going to infiltrate the Hyuuga's compound.' Thought the root agent. He was currently at the edge of the compound. His mission? Capture Hinata Hyuuga. He didn't knew why, but Danzo-sama ordered him so he went.

Alucard was having a bad vibe, he only had that vibe on a select few occasions, the first one was when he was about to arrive in Konoha during the retrieval mission. The second one was just before his last battle as human followed by the night before Hellsing enslaved him. The last one was when he was about to absorb London. Normally he would have ignored said vibe, but since it brought disaster every time he had it, he decided to take no risks. He transformed into Baskerville and took off towards Hinata's room using his sixth sense as guide.

'I managed to get inside the main branch building, now to take care of those guards.' He looked around the corner and saw the Hyuuga guards. They didn't have their Byakugan activated, or he would have already been found. He took out two senbon and threw them towards the guards, the senbon hit each guard in a pressure point immobilizing them completely. They then fell asleep due to the sleeping agent the senbon were coated in. He then made way towards the heiress' room.

Several people were cursing when they pushed over by a stray dog. Most of them cursed, but didn't think of the big dog. Said dog was running towards the Hyuuga compound with noticeable speed.

'Lucky bastard.' Thought most of the men since they knew that every dog that showed potential as a nin-dog, would be captured by the Inuzuka clan and probably used as breeding material. Most people would call it a horrible fate, but those men were drunk and failed at where he would succeed: getting laid.

He was on the same floor as his target. He now only had to enter her room, knock out the heiress and shunshin the hell out of the building. He had no time to lose, since any Hyuuga could activate their byakugan and spot him. His root training was the only thing that prevented him from showing any nervousness. He looked around and went towards his target's room.

Alucard's vibe was getting stronger and he also had the feeling that it was connected to Hinata. He then arrived at the wall that separated the Hyuugas and the 'commoners'. He then leaped, still in his dog-form, on the wall and jumped from there, towards the floor that held Hinata judging from his sixth sense and phased through the wall.

He was at the door that separated him from his target. The root agent then weaved some hand-signs and melted in the floor.

Alucard was running as fast as possible without making a sound, he didn't have any intention to draw unnecessary attention, which could let him in a fight that could possibly hurt Hinata. His sixth sense was telling that he was getting closer, but his 'vibe' was getting so strong that it almost freed his instincts.

He observed the room from the floor, there was no one and his target was too deep in thought to notice, he then separated himself from the floor slowly crept towards his target, he then took out a piece of cloth soaked in chloroform. He was about to place the piece of cloth over her face , but he noticed that his target was just aware of his presence.

'Too late' thought the man.

Hinata felt a bit of air movement, normally she would have been able to react in time, but her trauma caused her to freeze up for a moment. But to her surprise nothing happened. She was then greeted by the strangest scene ever. In her room stood a pitch-black dog in front of a puddle of blood. She then noticed that the dog had blood on his teeth.

'What happened?' Thought the confused girl.

/mini-flashback/

Alucard's sixth sense said that this was the last room, he then phased through the wall. He then saw a anbu with a blank mask behind Hinata. The anbu had a piece of cloth, probably soaked in a sedative. He then leaped at the anbu and tore of his throat. The anbu then suddenly dissolved into blood.

'A blood clone.' Thought the count.

/end mini-flashback/

Hinata looked confused at the dog. But she then gasped when the dog became a puddle of shadows. The shadow reformed in the man she was thinking about a moment ago. The man, who smirking, said:

"Hello Hinata-chan,…." He was the interrupted when Hinata jumped in his chest, wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry. Alucard's eyes widened since he was unfamiliar with this situation. It has been at least hundred years when he has been hugged. That didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the feeling. He was shot out his musings by Hinata, who was still crying.

"I'm so happy that you're back, I missed you so much." Alucard's eyes softened and he then whispered:

"Me too, but we have to go now. So prepare yourself for a little trip." Hinata then stopped crying, she then said:

"I already have packed everything, but I still need to get something. It's several dozen kilometers away the village ." Hinata then took her backpack and both took off towards the shrine, Alucard in his dog form. The trip was uneventful since Hinata was a shinobi and it was expected that they sometimes had to do mission at night-time. Alucard did notice an anbu heading towards the Hyuuga compound though. The guards at the gates weren't a problem as well through a bit of hypnotism courtesy of Alucard.

The duo then arrived at the clearing where the shrine was located. Alucard couldn't help but feel something that was off with the area, it wasn't the genjutsu that hid the shrine instead it was like this wasn't the first he has been, but he was sure that he hasn't visited this area before.

'Could it be?' He kneeled and placed his hand on the ground, an action that confused Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking if this place is my birthplace." He then pulsed his powers in the ground. Hinata was a little bit shocked. She always assumed that he was born in Konoha, but it seems that she was wrong.

'So, it's my birthplace, but what is this? It's just as strong as the soil in Transylvania, but it is a lot calmer. Is it because I was born in here first?' Alucard took out a small bag which served as spare in case the one he brought for Hinata's coffin. He then filled the bag with soil, he already filled Hinata's while he was in Konoha. He then stood up.

"Is it your birthplace?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, it is. We haven't much time though. Konoha is already aware of our disappearance and they will sent trackers. Didn't we come here for something of yours?" Hinata squeaked for a moment, she was so enthralled with Alucard's actions that she forget why she came here.

"Yes, my shrine."

"_Your_ Shrine?" He then looked at her with a bit amusement. Hinata flushed a nice shade of red but answered nonetheless.

"You see, …, Konoha didn't want a grave for you in Konoha so I made one here, I didn't knew why here though but it was far away enough from Konoha. Now I know why though, it's your birthplace. I also managed to rescue some of your possession's before the villagers destroyed it and decided to place them her as well. So it became a shrine."

"I see." He then looked at the shrine and noticed a lot of the things he had when he was Naruto.

"Something doesn't belong here." Hinata flinched, she feared that it would be her jar of medicinal cream. Her heart and mind denied it though, so she ignored her fears. Alucard walked towards the shrine and took the photo of himself and his team. He then threw it away and turned towards Hinata.

"Now you can take it with you." Hinata then sealed the shrine and they both took off towards Wave.

* * *

Editor Note

Oyabun- Head of a Yakuza family and the Japanese counterpart to a don (head of a Italian/Sicilian mafia)


	17. Chapter 16

**Tl01, The exams are finally done and I've got some time to write. For those who have read manga chapter 618 and 619 of Naruto. The revelations in those two chapters doesn't change anything in my story or what I've planned for it. For those who aren't following the manga but following the anime, I'm slowly reaching the point where my story will have some major spoilers, so beware. Another thing I would like you inform about is that I've placed some ideas for stories in my profile that I personally find interesting but can't write myself. So if you want to write a fic but don't have an idea feel free to look, but if you use one of my ideas please message me about it. So that I can read it myself.**

**I would also want to thank**

**P5ycho,**

**superfanman217,**

**Guest(true but he already understood it when Sasuke shoved a chidori in his heart.),**

**Grammar3rdReich (I did , I took this structure from a little book named Dracula :p),**

**ChronoMitsurugi (He only gave away some information, but nothing truly relevant.),**

**Rickjames196( You've written a lot, but I can't respond to it all so I will take onle a few, first a vampire in Hellsing is made by being bitten, the drinking of the sire's blood means a form of maturity in this world. Now this will NOT be a harem story, Dracula had only three wives in 400 hunderd years that means that he is either a 'faithful' lover( he only tries again when he stops loving his current wife) or he has a lot of playthings. But using a plaything would indicate to his wife that she wasn't good enough for him and indirectly hurt her. So 'faithful' lover it is, since Naruto wouldn't allow himself to hurt his lover. Kubikiribōchō can change shapes as long as it fits in the form of the original sword. ),**

**GreenRina,**

**NEXT,**

**Zaralann,**

**Akuma-Heika(for Hinata's feeling on polygamy, see my response to Rickjames196 about playthings, for your opinion on the casul in his left hand and sword in his right at the moment Alucard doesn't trust his Jackal as much since it exploded in his hand, So he will delay it as much as possible until he hasn't much of a choice.),**

**war,**

**ElementalMaster16,**

**mattcun,**

**HellsingOVA4Life,**

**Dori,**

**raveman2( I must be sicker, I wrote that chapter.),**

**masterdiaz4 ,**

**IgNoRaNcExIsXbLlsS-TaIlS09,**

**ultima-owner,**

**Silvermane1,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**firelordeg,**

**tvasconez3( and leave Hellsing unattended, Integra's men wouldn't survive a year without the help of a proper vampire. No, no she will stay in the Hellsing world.),**

**ICHeart,**

**The Howling Behemoth (I was already reading the Mirage Blade Fox before your review and I really like it, keep up the work.),**

**VFSNAKE,**

**Deathmvp,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**Tough chick,**

**Edboy4926,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Darious Frost,**

**god of all,**

**thehippy and**

**BladeOfThePoet for their reviews.**

Kakashi Hatake was not pleased and his day started so well, he stood up early, ate his bowl of cereal and fed his dogs before he went to the monument. He stayed there for two hours talking with his sensei and Obito. He then went back home and read his Icha Icha for an additional two hours. He then did his morning workout before he went to his team meeting. Then he was shouted at by Sakura because he was late but that was easily solved by casting the banshee blocker jutsu on himself. They then did their training routine that consisted some physical exercise and teamwork training. He then went back home to prepare his lunch, feed his dogs and read some Icha Icha. He then trained Sasuke by letting Sasuke copy all the jutsu he copied over the years. He did some extra training. He then ended his day by reading some extra Icha Icha but not before mourning an extra hour at the memorial stone. All in all it was a good day but that was ruined by two things. The first one was that Hinata betrayed the village by taking off with Alucard and he was sent after her. The second thing that ruined his day was the fact that Alucard was his ex-'student'. Why did that monster have to annoy him all the time? Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he surpassed Sasuke again, even after all the training he gave him, but he quickly shook those traitorous thoughts away.

'There is no way that he could surpass the natural genius of Sasuke combined with his sharingan. He must have used some of the demon's power.' Concluded the silver haired sharingan user. They didn't think that Sasuke would see it that way. He would then probably run away and that wasn't an option. Luckily Tsunade determined Alucard's identity as an S-rank secret, so that wasn't a problem anymore. He then arrived at the Hyuuga clan compound, the two guards at the front gate then addressed Kakashi.

"State your business." Kakashi took out a scroll and threw it at the two guards. The guards were surprised that it had the label of a S-rank mission, they opened it and started reading.

"You can enter, Hatake-san. We must warn you though, usage of your sharingan will be seen as an attempt as theft of clan secrets. " Kakashi just nodded and was escorted towards Hinata's room. The other guard then went to his clan head's office to report about his daughter's disappearance. He only hoped that Hiashi would be merciful.

"This is Hinata-sama's room." Kakashi just nodded and entered the room. The first thing he did was nicking his thumb with his teeth. He then went through five handsigns and aimed his hand at the ground.

"Summoning jutsu." Symbols appeared on the ground while a puff of smoke appeared.

"Kakashi, why did you summon me?" On the place where Kakashi's hand was, stood a small brown dog with a dark brown snout and ears. He was clothed in a small blue vest. On his head was a blue Konoha forehead protector. The copy nin then addressed his partner with an eye smile.

"Hello Pakkun, I want you to track the girl who lives here." The dog slowly sniffed the air.

'Three distinct scents, the first one is probably the girl who Kakashi wants to track, her smell is all over the place. She entered through the front and left through the window. The second is definitely a male, he also entered through the door but he didn't leave but he didn't leave in any form, though there is a lot of his chakra in the air so maybe he used a jutsu. The third, I don't know what he is, but he is definitely not human. He left through the window together with the girl and he entered the room through… the wall? That can't be right, better check again.' He took a deep sniff.

'Ok, he entered through the wall, strange. But there is something about his scent, something familiar.' Pakkun took some extra sniffs, which initially surprised Kakashi since Pakkun normally didn't take as much time, but then wrote it off as a combination of the blood on the floor and old age. Pakkun had other thoughts:

'It can't be _his_ smell, he isn't supposed to be here. But I can't deny that it is his smell, as weak it may be. The real question is, should I tell Kakashi about this revelation?' Pakkun thought about it and decided that Kakashi has already enough problems as it is.

"Kakashi, I found her trail she left this room through the window."

"Time?"

"Half an hour." The masked nin then addressed his guide.

"Thank you for your assistance, but I have everything I need." The copy did then left the room through the window followed by his ninken, the Hyuuga activated his byakugan and confirmed that Kakashi left the premises. He then deactivated his byakugan and left the room. Unknown to the two ninja and the ninken, sat a man a few rooms away with his byakugan activated. The man then left his room and walked towards the gates of his compound. He was interrupted by some Hyuuga but one glare scared them away. He was a main branch member after all. He then walked away from the compound and afterwards in an alley. A wave of darkness started to appear over the body of the Hyuuga. It then revealed a pale man with black hair and blood red eyes.

'Everything went as planned, master.'

Somewhere in the land of Fire were Alucard and Hinata moving at high speed towards Wave. Alucard was quite pleased with the speed they were traveling, it was clearly faster than some jounin he had seen from his memories of Orochimaru. It seemed that his death gave Hinata some inspiration, which she then channeled into her training. Suddenly he received some information by the clone he left at Konoha.

'So they send Kakashi, but I can't believe that he will be alone, they know how strong I am so they will send some anbu with him.' Mused Alucard while mentally assessing the information he received from his clone. The technique he used was one of his most difficult to develop and master since it goes against his nature as vampire. Normally a vampire takes blood and in some special cases souls from a living creature, but with this technique he actually injects a familiar in a dead body to reanimate it. It was also for that reason that he only had used twice. The other time was against Walter where he reanimated Luke Valentine's body. The only difference was that unlike with Walter where he injected Luke Valentine back into his body and controlled Luke's body through him, he inserted a familiar that he molded in a copy of himself. Alucard acquired the body of a Hyuuga one his way towards the Hyuuga compound. The man was walking towards it albeit a bit drunkenly, Alucard quickly bit him in the neck and then inserted the familiar while placing two layers of shadows over his body. The outward layer was how the Hyuuga looked before he was attacked by Alucard. The inward layer was Alucard's appearance. The first layer was meant to allow the clone to enter the Hyuuga compound to look out for trackers. Afterwards the clone would drop the first layer and cause some mayor chaos throughout Konoha. This would allow Alucard to hunt after the Akatsuki without Wave being attacked by Konoha. There were few complications though, the first one was that the cloned soul couldn't produce chakra nor use the Byakugan. The first was not really a problem since the body still contained some leftover chakra, the second was solved by Alucard who quickly taught his clone how to use his new eyes thanks to the memories from the dead Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun" Alucard was shot out of his musings by the voice of Hinata, he then looked at her. He saw the veins around her eyes bulging, indicating that the byakugan is activated.

"It seems that we are followed by Kakashi, three anbu and a dog. They are at the edge at my vision which is a bit more than 15 kilometers but it seems that they're gaining on us. Should we increase our speed." Alucard replied in a calm tone:

"There is no need for that, just check from time to time the distance between us and inform me until it is less than one and a half kilometers." Hinata nodded and with that the game of hunter and prey started for several hours until …

"Naruto-kun, they're one kilometer and 200 meters away from us." Alucard just grinned and took out his casull. It was in these situations where the casull showed its forte. It didn't have the raw stopping power like the jackal, instead the casull specializes in range. You could shoot at a target at one kilometer away and it would hit the target without any loss of accuracy while still being lethal. He then stopped and turned around, surprising Hinata. He then pointed his gun at Kakashi and his team and pulled the trigger.

/a bit earlier with Kakashi and his squad/

Rat was not happy, this was supposed be an easy mission for him, the plan was simple Kakashi would track down the pair with his summon, Kakashi would then engage Alucard in combat together with Tenzo, while he and Cat would capture the Hyuuga and bring her back to Konoha. He had only to knock out some chunin-level Hyuuga and return her back, for the payment of an S-rank mission. That would be easy but it wasn't meant to be. The targets were moving at jounin speed, which prolonged the chase. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting tired. Speed and stamina weren't his best points, he was more the infiltration type, who took out his enemy in one decisive move. But he wouldn't complain especially in the current company. The first one was Konoha's sword mirage, her Kenjutsu was feared throughout the entire elemental nations. He easily recognized her through her female figure and purple hair. The second wasn't as recognizable with his short brown hair since it was a common trait in Konoha. But he has already worked together with this anbu so he identified him as Tenzo, wielder of the wood-release. His usage of the wood jutsu was so good that some claimed that it could rival that of the Shodaime. The last one was Kakashi no sharingan, wielder of the sharingan and student of the fourth Hokage. It made him feel a bit out of place, surrounded by such legends, but it was necessary knowing the opposition. Alucard, the 'Impaler of Wave', the 'Monster without chakra'. He was the epitome of what a ninja shouldn't be yet he could beat S-rank ninja and conquer a country afterwards. The tracker of the team suddenly started talking.

"It seems that they have stopped running." This little piece of information didn't faze Rat, the duo would probably prepare an ambush or something, since they have realized that they couldn't outrun them. It was standard behavior. Suddenly the anbu felt pain and lots of it. He then felt something hot and wet spread over his torso. It was blood, his blood to be precise, of that he was sure. He looked down and saw a hole inside his body where his liver was supposed to be. He knew at that moment was going to die . He evaluated his life and realized that everything seemed irrelevant now.

'The only thing that I regret was not making up with my brother.' Those were the last thoughts of Rat who will be forgotten in the dark history of Anbu.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello Tl01and here is my next chapter, but before that I have a question for you. I was rereading some parts of Naruto for my story and came across a interesting piece of information. From the manga we know that Sasuke Uchiha is older than Naruto. We also know that Sasuke is the rookie of the year so it's safe to assume that Sasuke didn't repeat a year. So how did Naruto failed the exams two times (technically three but the last one doesn't count) himself? Please Pm me if you have answer.**

**Guest,**

**kitsune of darkfire,**

**troutman30( indeed),**

**Silvermane1,**

**god of all,**

**Deathmvp( who says it's related with the toads?),**

**HellsingOVA4Life(just an OC anbu),**

**Ramen junky,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**thehippy,**

** .7946,**

**ultima-owner(just an OC),**

**kage88,**

**firelordeg,**

**CyberDragonEX( and it's a good last thought to have. ),**

**Irnzenmonk,**

**VFSNAKE(yes I am),**

**ElementalMaster16,**

**Skelo,**

**P5yCH0,**

**Tough chick,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**edboy4926,**

**Darious Frost(Rat is just a newly created OC) and**

**Zaralann for their reviews.**

Blood. When the smell from that liquid reached the noses of the three ninja that were tracking the No-Life King, they immediately jumped into the trees that were at the side of the road. The purple-haired female of the trio signed the silver-haired team leader who had dismissed his partner because of the danger, in the formal anbu sign language:

"Senpai, what was that?"

"I don't know." Kakashi signed back to his team.

"It could be one of those kunai-launcher." Suggested the brown-haired anbu known as Tenzo.

"If we secure one of those weapons, we would have a serious advantage over our enemies." Commented the female of the group whose real name was Uzuki Yugao.

"Let's focus on the mission first, Rat is dead, so how are we going to do this?" butted Kakashi in.

"We still do the original match up. I can take her on, myself."

"Ok, let's do this." With the trio jumped through the forest towards Alucard and Hinata who were waiting for them.

"you're late, Kakashi, I had expected you earlier." Said Alucard to Kakashi.

"Sorry but I got lost on the road of life." Responded Kakashi with an eye-smile which got a sweat drop from his teammates and the following comment from the count:

"Still those same excuses, Kakashi."

"You've gotten bigger, Naruto." Retorted Kakashi back. This piece of information surprised both Tenzo and Yugao with the latter muttering about no good demons.

"Cut the act, I know that you always hated me." Said Alucard with cold fury.

"How can you say that?" Asked Kakashi with hurt clearly audible in his voice but it didn't convince the Nosferatu.

"Like you tried to get me killed by pawning me off on Ebisu, so that Neji could easily kill me and if that didn't work, you still had Sasuke and his chidori. "

"Naruto, I had to teach Sasuke the chidori since he had to fight Gaara." Said Kakashi to his ex-student.

"Don't try that on me, you are rumored to have a thousand jutsu, I know you have some jutsu to penetrate gaara's defense and even if it didn't work he could just forfeit. He would be promoted anyway since he is the last loyal Uchiha." Kakashi then decided to play his trump card in this verbal battle.

"Naruto, I never thought that you were the Kyuubi." Hinata was now confused since could clearly see that Kakashi didn't lie thanks to her byakugan. When Kakashi saw that confusion, he was mentally pleased that his plan did work. He would then act like he would betray the village. He would then assassinate Naruto with a chidori through his heart. But that little plan was shattered by the following words:

"Instead you hate me for causing the death of my father." This confused Hinata even more. He was an orphan since the day of his birth, so how could he has done something to his father.

"You don't have the right to call yourself his son." Spat Kakashi with venom .

"Like I care about that fool." Dismissed Alucard which angered Kakashi even more.

"SHUT UP, Minato-sensei was a great man, don't you dare disgrace his memory." Hinata was finally fed up, that she decided to ask what this is all about.

"Who are you talking about?" Hinata had a lot of possible answer, but never she would have guessed the answer that Alucard gave her:

"Minato Namikaze also known as the Yondaime Hokage or the man who sealed the Kyuubi into his son."

"But if he was your father then why would he seal the Kyuubi into you?"

"The Yondaime Hokage knew that Konoha needed a weapon and since he was a righteous fool, he chose me since he couldn't ask for someone else's son. He had other options but that would leave Konoha without their bijū." Hinata couldn't believe it, his own father condemned his own son to a life full of suffering, just to give his village a weapon.

"Hinata, you know what to do." Hinata just nodded and ran away towards Wave through the woods. None of the opposition made any move to follow the girl. Alucard just took Kubikiribōchō in both his hands and took a stance. Cat took out her own sword and charged Alucard. He just swung his sword, which Cat just blocked though she had to channel as much chakra as she could into her limbs. Alucard then noticed another Cat charging towards him but Alucard was so in tune with his inner eye that he immediately identified it as a normal clone. So he left the clone alone, who then phased through Alucard. The other two weren't idle either and were both going through numerous handsigns.

"Wind style: wind cannon." Kakashi took a deep breath and then send out a sphere of wind that has the size of a elephant towards Alucard.

"Water style: gunshot." Tenzo then spit out water in the same form and size as Kakashi's wind sphere. The jutsu then combined into even bigger, faster sphere made of two layers. The inner of wind and the outer of water. Alucard who saw this grinned and allowed a bit of Kubikiribōchō that was placed against Cat's katana, turn into blood. Cat accidentally slid her sword in the created gap due to the lack of force. Alucard then channeled his blood into Kubikiribōchō , effectually trapping Cat. The two swordfighter where then engulfed in the collaboration jutsu. The female of the two then disappeared in a puff of smoke while the male was pushed several meters away until the jutsu collapsed due to a lack of chakra. The only reason he wasn't a stain of blood was because he forced his regeneration to kick in while his body being destroyed by the jutsu. He didn't come away unscathed though: his hat, glasses and coat were obliterated leaving him in his charcoal suit that clung to his body through the water and his boots. His hair was dripping and his orange eyes shone with malicious glee. The sight actually made the two shinobi think twice about fighting him. Kakashi tried to even the field by attacking Alucard mentally.

"You do realize that Hinata is being chased by Cat?" Alucard could clearly see his intentions and said nothing. Kakashi seeing that his initial assault did nothing, tried to prod even more.

"You do realize that she doesn't stand a chance, do you?"

"I think that I'm a better judge of that." Commented Alucard.

/With Hinata/

Hinata was running through woods until she reached a clearing she saw with her Byakugan. She saw also the anbu following her, just like Alucard had planned. She remembered the conversation he had with Naruto.

/flashback/

"You want me to run away?" She asked, while inwardly feeling sad that he thought that she wasn't strong enough to defend herself.

"Yes, since you're the target of the mission but I'm the stronger of the two, they will have to split up. Since I'm perceived S-rank, they will leave two members with me as a distraction and one will be following you to capture you." Hinata perked up when she heard that, he thought she was strong at least enough to fight an A-rank shinobi. She acquired that piece of information from a bingo book she stole from an Iwa-nin. She then thought a bit.

"That's why you killed that one anbu. You wanted to make sure that I had only one opponent. But why not kill them all?" She asked without any hesitation, she has already been desensitized before during a C-rank mission and the fact that they were Konoha-ninja did help a lot.

"Morale." Answered the count, Hinata just gave a confused look. She understands the concept, wars were won through morale, but that didn't mean that she understood Alucard's actions.

"How would make it a difference if you killed them then or later?"

"If I killed them from a long distance, they would think assassinated. It would make them think that I'm just a coward that can only beat big opponents from far away. But if I would defeat their strongest operatives besides the Hokage in direct combat, it would severely decrease moral." Hinata nodded in understanding. Alucard grinned and said:

"Good, now remember to make this plan work efficiently, you will have to kill your opponent with clear signs that you did it, this will make them doubt themselves even more." Now it was Hinata who gave a small grin and said:

"I understand." Alucard rose an eyebrow when he saw the grin, and thought:

'It seems that I've corrupted her even more than expected.' Alucard grin widened a bit.

'good.'

/end flashback/

And right he was. There was only shinobi following, through the information from the bingo book she stole, Hinata could identify the anbu as Konoha's sword mirage. She's an A-rank shinobi, that primarily uses earth and fire jutsu, but she uses some lightning jutsu as well. But she wasn't known for her ninjutsu but for her kenjutsu. It used normal clones and shadow clones to trick her opponents in giving her or her clones an opening. It was also rumored that she could channel chakra through her sword. Cat then arrived at the clearing knowing she can't hide from Hinata's byakugan.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are hereby charged with treason, surrender or die." Hinata just activated her byakugan and took a stance. Cat just mentally assessed her opponent.

'Hinata Hyuuga, chunin of Konoha, no real skill in the gentle fist, her genjutsu is moderate, no skill in ninjutsu and fūinjutsu. High-genin to low-chunin level. She got promoted through field promotion.' Cat knew that her normal kenjutsu would be overkill and only half as effective since she can't use normal clones. So she went through some handsigns.

"lightning style: electric net." She then opened her hands and then ten balls of lightning with an arc of lightning connecting between every two balls of lighting. The net of lightning was shot out of cat's hands while expanding as it came closer to Hinata. Hinata just made a sweeping motion , which sends out an arc of chakra, cutting the net in two, which then harmlessly passed Hinata who charged Cat. The female anbu sidestepped the remnant of the chakra arc while going to hand-seals.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu." She then spit out flames which were spread to wide for Hinata to sidestep, so she jumped giving Cat more room. She used this to her advantage by drawing her sword while channeling lightning chakra through it. Hinata responded by taking a bit more defensive stance. Cat then sprinted towards the Hyuuga and tried to cut her down. Hinata intercepted her sword by swatting it aside with the palm of her hand. She made sure that she wasn't electrocuted by coating her hands with chakra. Yugao then slashed horizontally which got a crouch as response. Hinata then send out a palm strike at her heart, but that was blocked by the flat of Cat's sword. Hinata then threw another strike, this time at the throat. Yugao was forced to jump back, she took the little time during the battle to evaluate her opponent.

'High genin to low-chunin?! She fights even better than some jounin. Who writes those evaluations?'

She then saw something that surprised her Hinata went through handsigns, signs she recognized: it was for the water style: water barrage. A Hyuuga using ninjutsu! This was the first the Cat saw a Hyuuga use a jutsu. Even though she was surprised, she could properly prepare herself by going through a set of handsigns but not before she sealed her sword in a storage seal on her glove . Hinata then spat out a barrage of water spheres at high speeds at her opponent. Yugao then finished her defense against the jutsu.

"Earth style: earth dome." Cat the surrounded herself with a dome of earth. The water spheres then smashed against the dome without leaving any damage on it. Inside the dome you could see the anbu panting lightly. Using a shadow clone, three jutsu and chakra flow tend to that, but she wasn't a top anbu for nothing. Something was clearly wrong, she then noticed that there was chakra leaking out of her right hand. She then noticed that her earth dome was a bit bigger and sturdier than normal. It then clicked in her mind.

'That little bitch, she played me all this time, she used her gentle fist to forcibly open my tenketsu when she made contact with my sword and then forced me to use ninjutsu to exhaust even more of my chakra. It's possible since my sword is chakra conductive, but to open tenketsu through a sword while elemental chakra is channeled through it is quite a feat. I will kill that little bastard who write such faulty file when I get back from this mission.' She now knew that she had two major choices now, one she could draw out this match by using as little as chakra as possible giving Cat enough time to draw Hinata in a trap or she could try to overpower Hinata with her most powerful techniques. Then Cat sensed Hinata right in behind her. She probably would use advantage of the lack of vision made of the earth dome. She then decided to go for option 2 and unsealed her sword. Cat then let her earth dome crumple and took the stance for her most powerful kenjutsu technique.

"Dance of the rising full moon." She then charged Hinata while making five shadow clones who charged the blue haired female as well. Hinata could only destroy four of them with chakra arcs. She then hit one of the two remaining Cats with a palm strike. Unfortunately it was a clone as well. The real one took the opening and struck her in the heart. Blood was pouring out of Hinata's mouth. Yugao smirked knowing she had another S-rank under her belt.

POOF! Hinata disappeared in poof of smoke and Yugao was so surprised that she was unprepared for the following attack.

" nine circles of hell: sixth circle: 64 palms." She then striked.

"Two palms." She opened two tenketsu.

"Four palms." then opened another two.

"Eight palms." Four more.

"Sixteen palms." Eight more.

"Thirty-two palms." And another sixteen opened.

"Sixty-four palms." With that she opened another thirty-two tenketsu, opening a total of sixty-four tenketsu. Cat was then blown away by the last strike while chakra started to ooze out of her body. She was generating so much chakra that it started to become visible. It didn't take long for Cat to fall unconscious. Hinata then stepped towards the unconscious female and took out a kunai. With it she severed the head and then burned the rest of the body. She was sure that Tsunade could discover the techniques she used by examining the body.

And Hinata didn't want that.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello Tl01 here and I want to thank you for answering my questions. It seems that there are two major theories one is that you can take the exam anytime you want during you're stay in the academy and Naruto took it two times. The second is that Naruto just enrolled two years early. **

**Important!**

**I also want to say that I've changed a bit of my story structure, starting from this chapter. From now on when I quote a thought it be will **_'He's annoying.' _** instead of **'He's annoying.'. **I thank you for your understanding.**

**I also want to thank**

**CyberDragonEX( I did made this up myself, I never understood why Kishimoto didn't invent this himself, it's the same with Naruto's mastery over the wind element(He takes a six month course to master the elemental manipulation, but only uses one or two wind jutsu),**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**BladeOfThePoet,**

**Kitsune of darkfire,**

** .7946,**

**Qzh,**

**thehippy,**

**Darious Frost,**

**Astrothium,**

**The Howling Behemoth(That's true, It's fun to see a corrupted Hinata),**

**Silvermane1,**

**Gravity The Wizard,**

**ChronoMitsurugi( It does not give you a boost of power. It just forces you to use more chakra for your techniques, you always could have done that if you wanted to. In extremis it can make you weaker since you could overload a technique with too much chakra.),**

**Akuma-Heika,**

**Deathmvp(the caged bird seal will be a factor in this story.),**

**Bellxross,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**Skelo,**

**Wyrtha,**

**Tough chick,**

**god of all,**

**ElementalMaster16,**

**P5yCh0( It also is a possibility, he's the deadlast but Naruto showed the signs of a prodigy: he transformed himself in a ****balanced shiruken made of several moving parts****, Sasuke didn't do that. I also never understood how Kakashi could say that Naruto had the worst basic skills while he could defeat his opponents with his basic skills, Sasuke always needed a new jutsu to defeat( in most of the time he failed to do that) his opponents.),**

**GreenRena,**

**Chaotic Stalker,**

**VFSNAKE,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan,**

**war12345,**

**Zaralann,**

**Edboy46926 and**

**firelordeg for their reviews.**

'_Should I rip out his spine or rip of his head?'_ was one of the thoughts that was going through count's head as he watched his opponents. One of them was a silver haired man wearing the standard jounin uniform. The man's face was mostly covered thanks to his facemask and headband. The only visible part of his face was his right eye. His comrade was a brown haired man wearing the anbu uniform, his animal mask was a cat's face with red and green markings. Both of man were tense, anything that moved would be hit by the two shinobi. The count on the other hand had a relaxed stance. His hair and clothes were wet due to the water-wind collaboration jutsu he was hit by. He also lost his coat, glasses and hat to the jutsu, but he didn't care about that. The battle then started by Kakashi who was going for a lightning jutsu. It would be extra efficient due to the water.

"Lightning style: lightning hound." A hound of lightning was generated and was then directed towards Alucard with the intention of frying him. Alucard took out his casull and shot several bullets at Kakashi, but they were easily dodged. The loss of concentration caused the lightning dog to disperse and Tenzo was going through several handsigns as well.

"Earth style: earth spears." Numerous spears made of earth, were shot towards Alucard at high speed. The count countered by shooting each spear before it could hit the count. The two shinobi then knew that they had to use their full power. Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan.

"So I see that you're taking me serious, but it's not like that eye can help you." Commented the count.

"Many have said that before, they all died by my hand." Commented Kakashi hoping to intimidate the count. The count just smirked, this would be a good fight. The two were definitely stronger than his normal form and maybe even his level three release, but the count had no doubts that they were no match for his level two release. So he decided to release those two restrictions.

"Release control art restriction system: levels three and two." Kakashi and his anbu partner were wary when Alucard released his power to the world, there hasn't been any indication that Alucard initiated this before, so right now his powers were unknown. Alucard then decided to use his newly acquired freedom to render himself into mist. His limbs start to form in the black particles, then his torso and finally his head. Both Shinobi tried to dispel a genjutsu, to no avail. The black mist then crawled towards the two shinobi. Tenzo assuming the worst, went through handsigns with the last one being his hands clasping together, making him look like he was praying.

"Wood style: wood dome." A dome of wood then surrounded the anbu and his captain. The mist still crawled forward until the dome was in the center of it. The area covered in mist was a circle with a radius of hundred meters. Inside the dome stood Kakashi who was mentally cursing.

'_Damn, he has seen the battles between me and Zabuza and decided to copy his strategy. Normally, this mist wouldn't be a problem since the sharingan can see chakra and this mist contains no chakra and he has no chakra making him invisible in this mist.'_ Tenzo on the hand made a wood clone and send it outside to test if the mist was poisonous. The clone mentally told him that the mist was not poisonous. The clone was about to give him more information, but he was shot by Alucard. The duo then used the hiding like a mole jutsu to travel in the direction were the gunshot was heard, but found nothing. Kakashi and Tenzo then knew that Alucard had the advantage in the mist, so they tried to move out the Mist, but to their surprise the Mist was still around them. They then realized that the mist was actually following them. They rose out of the ground but not before Tenzo made a wood dome to protect themselves.

"Senpai, can't you track him with your sense of smell." Whispered Tenzo.

"No the mist contains his smell so even my dogs can't track him in the mist." Commented the silver haired nin.

Alucard was having the time of life, it was a long time since he played hide and seek. The game always brought a smile to his face. It was a shame that his vi.., playmates were bad at it. His body was nothing but mist right now. He wasn't the complete mist just a part of it. He then reformed himself and took out his jackal and shot the dome twice. The first shot obliterated the wooden dome, the second blew up both nins head. Tenzo's body turned brown revealing that he was a wood clone, while Kakashi's became a puddle of water. Alucard then decided to transform himself in a cloud of mist, blending in with the rest of the mist. He then searched for the duo through the mist, since the mist blocked his vision as well. It didn't mean that it blocked his other senses. He then easily found Kakashi and Tenzo in the woods at the side of the road where the two were formulating a plan. He then reformed himself and pulled out Kubikiribōchō. He swung the sword trying to cleave the shinobi in two, but Kakashi and Tenzo weren't top shinobi for nothing. They managed to dodge the blade, but barely. The two then immediately went through a small amount of handsigns.

"Wood style: giant bear trap." Two toothed, wooden clamps rose from the ground trying to crush Alucard's neck. Alucard just jumped backwards.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu." Kakashi then breathed out several fireballs which he then guided past the bear trap towards the count. Alucard then swung his sword trying cut down the fireballs, but Kakashi managed to guide some past Alucard's defense and hit Alucard in the face. Alucard then exploded in shower of black mist.

"A clone? How is that possible, he has no chakra?" Questioned Tenzo, Kakashi had no answer. He was low on chakra from the chase, his overuse of the sharingan and all the jutsu he had to launch. It was their only option though. Close range combat was suicide and genjutsu was ineffective. His lack of chakra also indicated that he had little to no response to the arts of ninjutsu, but this mist and his clone proved otherwise. His exhausted mind came up with only one plan, it wasn't a great one but it would suffice.

"Tenzo, I can take care of this mist giving you the opening necessary , but afterwards I will be useless, So it will be your only chance. I also need some time, can you give it to me?" Tenzo just nodded and covered themselves with a wooden dome. Kakashi took it as sign to prepare his jutsu. He started to channel chakra in his sharingan slowly transforming it into his mangekyo sharingan. Tenzo started to gather chakra to prepare his jutsu.

"Tenzo, I'm ready." Tenzo then nodded and dropped the dome. Kakashi then aimed his biggest kamui at the mist and dispelled it quickly. This action caused a huge vacuum, which then was quickly filled with air but also the black mist that Alucard created. Without the mist obscuring his vision, Tenzo could easily see his opponent. Blood was clearly falling from the stump that was supposed to be his left arm.

'_It seems that senpai's technique ripped of his arm, that was a lucky shot, but lucky shots counts as well.'_The anbu then send out his strongest technique at the bleeding count.

"Wood style: wood dragon." A enormous dragon shot out of Tenzo's hands at Alucard with incredible. While not as strong as the first Hokage's wood dragon, it still was considered an S-rank jutsu. Alucard did manage to dodge the wooden beast, but not completely. It grazed his other arm, ripping it off his body. The Konoha shinobi, then fell on the ground, joining his . Both of them exhausted too much chakra but not enough to render them unconscious.

"Luckily, we saved Konoha." Said the Anbu with a hint of happiness, but also resignation knowing that he would die. Alucard heard the comment and couldn't stop himself from laughing. The laugh scared the two Konoha shinobi: the man has lost both his arms and he was laughing like he didn't care. Kakashi decided to comment on this little subject:

"Why are you laughing, you have no arms, even Orochimaru couldn't take vengeance on Konoha in this state." Alucard just walked towards Kakashi and Yamamoto, the blood still leaving his body due his lack of arms.

"You think that this will stop me? I have shown many things that people have considered impossible, this is no exception." He then regenerated his arms which got him the looks of terror which he clearly enjoyed. He then slowly moved his fingers, showing the shinobi that he was fully recovered.

"Impossible." Muttered the wood user. Alucard just lifted him up by his neck and said:

"As I just said, I have shown many things that people have considered impossible, this is no exception." He then bit Tenzo in his neck, gaining all his memories including information about Konoha's defense mechanisms, some of their dirty laundry and other secrets. The vampire then let gravity do his work, allowing Tenzo's body to fall on the ground. He then walked towards Kakashi, but he was then interrupted by the arrival of a female. Kakashi had a sliver of hope when he saw the person arrived thinking that it was Cat, but that he hope was stomped when he saw her hair. It was blue hair.

'_How is this possible? Cat is an anbu, while she is just a low to mid chunin. Cat couldn't had lost.'_He then saw an object in the female Hyuuga's left hand. It was a head, Cat's head to be precise. Hinata was holding the head by her hair, clearly showing her face since it was no longer covered by her anbu mask. He couldn't believe it but his eye said otherwise. Hinata had effectively killed Yugao Uzuki also known as Cat, one of Konoha's finest anbu. Kakashi was snapped out of his musings by Alucard.

"You're just in time, Hinata. Kakashi was just about to lose consciousness." Hinata tilted her head to the side and asked a bit confused:

"Why is that bad? Isn't he going to die anyway?" Alucard just smirked.

"Death would be to kind for him, besides we would need a witness for your kill anyway."

"So he will go scot free?" Asked the girl.

"Of course not and I have the perfect thing in mind." Commented the count with a glint in his eyes. This glint frightened Kakashi. He didn't fear many things, but this one just outright terrifies him. Alucard just walked in front of Kakashi's face and then crouched. His focus was aimed at Kakashi's sharingan eye. Kakashi began to squirm when he saw where Alucard's focus was. Alucard just moved his hand slowly towards the eye, clearly savoring the moment. His hand was now just in front of Kakashi's eye when Kakashi began to cry.

"Please,…, don't do it, it was his final gift, … have mercy." Whimpered the jounin. Alucard just ignored it, sending a clear message: 'Why would I have mercy on you when you didn't have mercy on me?'. He then pushed his fingers behind Kakashi's sharingan, which he then began to pull out, slowly. When the sharingan eye was completely separated from Kakashi's skull, he placed it in front of Kakashi's good eye. Alucard then started to squeeze the sharingan at an antagonizing rate, prolonging Kakashi's suffering even more. He then crushed the eye, causing Kakashi to faint due to the emotional shock.

Sharingan no Kakashi was no more.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, tl01. **

**I would like to thank **

**roboguy45,**

**Icepick,**

**Thorndsword(for the seals: Alucard may not care but the giant deity may. For the strategy part it was never meant to be a direct association.),**

**DemonAndAGun( Naruto didn't hate Tenzo or Rat but he was a obstacle, so they died. About Anko at first they was going to die, but he wouldn't hate her though, he just wouldn't care, but that has changed. Iruka, he will die painfully, how I don't yet. I'm open suggetions.),**

**Guest,**

**Serinity Dawn,**

**Ronin Kenshin,**

**ALUCARD,**

**ChronoMitsurugi( Kakashi has already had his eye removed, since it was a war situation, it's safe to assume Rin couldn't use anesthetics and she needed al her attention to the churgery so she couldn't dull the pain with chakra. Emotionally is Kakashi a wreck and he losing the Obito's would be a very traumatizing experience. ),**

**edboy4926,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**Darious Frost,**

**Skelo,**

**Qzh,**

**BladeOfThePoet,**

**Silvermane1(nope he isn't.),**

**ICHeart,**

**Deathmvp,**

**Astrothium,**

**ultima-owner,**

**Tough chick,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**war12345,**

**HellsingOVA4Life(it depends on what Alucard would do when he returns) ,**

**Firelordeg,**

**CyberDragonEX,**

**The Howling Behemoth,**

**Chaotic Stalker,**

**Wyrtha( This wasn't Kakashi's only punishment and he needs at least one eye for the rest.),**

**ElementalMaster16,**

**Snake King,**

**Gigatron4761,**

**thehippy,**

**vampireharry the 2,**

**120991ln,**

**Kage88,**

**P5yCh0(Indeed he doesn't think things through, I could start a rant but there is a more suitable place for that look for author rhcpftw),**

**VFSNAKE(that could be a good idea, I will see if I can use it),**

**Zaralann,**

**Wwatson and**

**Aaron Leach for their reviews.**

Jiraiya was sprinting towards the newly made clearing. It wasn't difficult to find it, just follow the residual chakra from the fight. The fact that he still hadn't crossed Kakashi and Yamamoto wasn't very reassuring, but he still believed that they could have survived. They weren't Konoha's two top shinobi for nothing. He then arrived at the clearing and saw the still breathing body of Kakashi together with the dead one of Tenzo. A bit further away was the head of a purple haired female who Jiraiya identified as Yugao. He immediately went to assess Kakashi's condition. The first thing he saw was a lack of an eye. Blood was still flowing from the retinal artery into the eye socket, Jiraiya knew that he couldn't stop the wound from bleeding so he gathered some fire chakra in his finger and cauterized the wound. He sealed the two corpses into a scroll, while he hauled Kakashi on his back. He immediately feared the conversation he would have with Tsunade and the pain it would bring.

"DAMN THAT BRAT!" And pain it brought. When Jiraiya had reported back to Tsunade, she directed her anger towards the closest person, which was currently Jiraiya. You could find him now see him in a dent in the wall. Jiraiya then slowly got out of the hole, still a bit disoriented by the punch. Tsunade just ignored it.

"Not did that brat stole a byakugan, he also killed Tenzo and removed Kakashi's sharingan. Now the other nations have an advantage, since we can't neutralize their Jinchūriki anymore."

"It doesn't help that they were our top three shinobi either. " Added Jiraiya, he still couldn't believe it, those three were strong, not so strong as him, but together they could beat him as long he didn't go sage mode. Not that it matters, two of them are dead now and the last one lost a lot of his power. All by Naruto Uzumaki, his student for two months. His power grew enormously in just three years. It could have been theirs if they didn't throw away because of their fears, but that was in the past and now he could do nothing about it. The only thing he could do was trying to stop him from destroying Konoha, but that was easier said than done. He clearly placed himself as an S-rank nin in the books. Not only that he also is a daimyo and one with connections at that. He was only allied with Suna right now but his actions at Kiri will attract the attention of Spring and Tea country. They could try to get Hinata back through political ways and use her to control Naruto, but Jiraiya knew that it wouldn't work.

'_It's not that he really cared about politics in the past and I don't think that will have changed.'_"Speaking of Kakashi, how is he doing?" Commented the toad Sannin. Tsunade just said:

"The damage wasn't life threatening after you cauterized the wound, Sakura should be done by now."

"Good, Kakashi will have some information on him." With that they left to the hospital.

"Where is that blasted scroll?" Was heard inside a storeroom in Mount Myoboku, the storeroom contained several shelves and boxes filled with scrolls and other artifact owned by the toads. Inside the storeroom stood two toads, one male , the other female. The male , Fukasaku, was a green toad with grey hair and a goatee while the female, Shima, was pale green with purple hair. They both wore a high collared cape. Shima then said:

"Calm down Pa, I still don't know how that senile toad even remembered that this scroll existed, but he said that it was important so it is."

"I know Ma, but why would he want the 'scroll of the summoners' ? We have much more detailed tracking system." Commented the elder toad.

"I don't know, but I found the scroll." Shima took out a scroll, it looked just as the toad summoning contract. Shima then opened it and gasped. Fukasaku then hopped towards Shima looked at the scroll and read the confusing contents.

"Naruto Uzumaki, status: alive, moving. How is that possible? He was executed years ago." Ma then suggested:

"Maybe are the seal not working? And how did his name get in that scroll, it hasn't been used for more than twenty years." Pa looked at scroll and the seals on it.

"One of the functions of the summoning contract was that the name of a new summoner was added to the 'scroll of the summoners'. When we first used our new tracking system we added an extra function system to it since it was easier than modifying the function. It also seems that seals are still working properly.

"But how is this possible, he was executed?" Pa just grimaced.

"I don't know but we have to inform the great toad sage about it." Shima nodded. They then left with the scroll to the great toad sage, who was sleeping. He was a wrinkly, brown toad with a white belly. His size rivaled that of the boss summon, Gamabunta. He wore a professor's hat with on top of it an orb. He also wore a necklace with the kanji for oil on it. When he felt the two sages enter, he opened his eyes a little bit and addressed the:

"Shima, Fukasaku what brings you here?" Fukasaku bowed and said:

"We found the scroll." The great toad sage tilted his head to the side and scratched his head.

"What scroll?" Shima and Fukasaku sweat dropped.

"The scroll that you asked us to get. You know the 'scroll of the summoners'?" Exclaimed Shima.

"Oh yes, that scroll, so did it bring something up?" Asked the great toad sage, this time it was Fukasaku who answered:

"Yes, it states that Naruto Uzumaki is alive, while he died three years ago." The great toad sage furrowed his brows and asked:

"Naruto Uzumaki? Who is he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki was our latest summoner." Was Pa's answer.

"Oh yes, Gamabunta told me about him, he was quite fond of him. What happened to him?"

"He was executed for harming the last Uchiha. It was strange since he was the objective of a retrieval mission, but as it turns out, he was executed for being a Jinchūriki." The toad sage's squint became a bit smaller.

"Where was Jiraiya?" The question may be a simple one but that didn't mean that the answer had no severe consequences. The toads considered themselves and their summoners family and family help each other. Naruto Uzumaki knew this instinctively, he proved it when he protected Gamakichi from Shukaku when he accidently summoned him. The moment that Gamabunta got that little fact out of his son, he declared Naruto Uzumaki as a member of the Toad family. He maybe incompetent at the time but he had the toad's spirit inside him. Besides, incompetence can easily be cured by hard training. So if Jiraiya did nothing to help the little boy, he would have dishonored the toad clan and the toads didn't like to be dishonored.

"He was busy looking for clues on Orochimaru and Akatsuki, but the real question is how did Naruto survive ?"

"But if he survived then we would have seen him on our 'summoner tracking scroll'?"

"Maybe he didn't survive but instead he was revived in some way?"

"Like the edo tensei?" The Great toad sage then interrupted the couple and said:

"Maybe, but either way it is a matter that must be addressed by us, he is still a member of the toad clan." The giant Toad then summoned the summoning contract without handsigns and carefully placed his index finger on Naruto Uzumaki's entry. A substance then started to ooze out of the glands of the Great Toad Sage. The two other sages knew that substance. It was a special type of toad oil that made it easier to draw nature chakra, which was used for Sage Chakra, out of the air. The Toad then used this oil to make so much sage chakra that Shima and Fukasaku deemed it impossible, until today. If you looked at two their faces you would see astonishment and awe. The Great toad sage then used the gathered sage chakra to track Naruto by the sample of blood. He didn't track Naruto's blood, no instead he tracked the soul. The toad sage was as expected very wise and knew that blood, just as chakra were connected to the soul. He used this connection to track Naruto's soul. He eventually found the soul, but it looked like it blended in with a lot of other soul's, he couldn't determine how many , but it was a lot. He then started to feel weary, a side effect of using so much sage chakra. He eventually fell asleep but not before saying:

"Wave Country, he is in Wave Country. " The two elder were at first worried when he lost conscious but that was stopped when they heard a big snore. Fukasaku then said with a little smirk gracing his face:

"Wave country, huh. I think it's safe to assume that Naruto is now the new daimyo or rather count. It will go to Wave country next thing tomorrow."

"But pa, you won't be on time for lunch that way." Ma knew it was a lame excuse but she really didn't want him to go. Naruto could have a grudge against the toads for not helping him. She knew that Pa was strong but as strong as Naruto is now, he is at most A-rank. Pa knew this as well and tried to reassure her:

"It has to be done, Ma. We cannot waste time on this matter."

"Okay, but you will come back for dinner. I will even make your favorite dish." When he heard those words, he started to drool a little a bit. Ma was still an exceptional cook, but her onigiri with larvae was a gift from heaven.

"You got beaten very hard, Kakashi, what happened?" Was heard from a room of Konoha's hospital. Inside it stood Jiraiya and Tsunade next to a Kakashi who was looking at the ceiling from his bed. Both Sannin knew that something was wrong with him: he wasn't reading his Icha Icha. The Cyclops replied in a monotone voice:

"Cat, Tenzo and Rat got killed by them, I only survived on a whim." Both Jiraiya and Tsunade heard the them. It implied that Hinata somehow had helped while her files clearly said that she was a low-chunin level shinobi. She would only be a hindrance in the fight. It was Jiraiya who addressed this issue.

"Don't you mean him?"

"No, Hinata Hyuuga killed Cat on her own." Kakashi's response clearly surprised them, for Hinata to beat Yugao on her own, it meant that she was at least low-jounin. The Hyuuga must really have hidden her skills, but if she was able to hide her skills from the entire village including the Hyuuga clan, what could she have hidden as well?

"What? Explain." Ordered Tsunade.

"The plan was simple, Tenzo and I would distract Naruto while Cat and Rat would take down Hinata quickly. The plan was doomed to fail, Rat got killed before we were even a kilometer away from them."

"How?" Asked Tsunade, if they could recreate that technique, they could be feared around the world, especially with the byakugan.

"One of his weapons." Jiraiya whistled, range, power, precision and speed combined in one weapon, it could change the shinobi world.

"That's one hell of a weapon." He commented, which was ignored by Tsunade.

"What happened next?"

"We continued the same plan, so Cat made a shadow clone while she hid." The two nodded, it would be good plan given the information, Naruto would send away Hinata knowing he couldn't protect against the tree of them. Kakashi then continued:

"We then confronted Naruto, I tried to make him think that I was his ally, but he saw through me. He even knows of his lineage." The duo then shouted in surprise:

"WHAT!" This was not good, if Naruto Uzumaki leaked this little piece of information, they would be the laughing stock of the hidden villages, while losing even more mission. It didn't help that they will lose even more due the drama at Kiri.

"Yes, he knows, I don't know how but he does." Jiraiya thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"The Kyuubi must have told him, there was nobody else who could've known and told him."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Naruto then sent Hinata away, just as planned. Cat followed her, while her clone charged Naruto. We used the distraction given to send a wind-water collaboration jutsu, it hit both Naruto and the clone. The clone was destroyed but Naruto just lost his hat, glasses and coat." If you could look at them , you would see their eyes threatening to drop out of their sockets.

"You're telling me that he took on a wind-water collaboration jutsu head on, without any significant damage." Kakashi just nodded.

"Continue."

"I decided to taunt him, trying to make him mess up, to no avail. He then revealed that he wore seals that he limited his power." If you would say that they were surprised, would be like saying that Jiraiya was a common pervert, a major understatement.

"So you're telling me that he fought you with limited power?" This was bad, the reports from Wave didn't say anything about seals. It could be that he released them before the fight, but her instincts told her that it wasn't the case.

"Yes, he even only released two of the three seals and even then crushed the two of us." Explained Kakashi, his voice still didn't contain any emotion.

"How?" Asked Jiraiya, every piece of information he would gather could help him against him. The brat made a mistake he showed that his power could be sealed, if he could gain control of those seals he could make him bow down to Konoha's will.

"He somehow managed to create some black mist and then started to use the silent killing technique. In the end I tried to use a giant kamui to remove most of the mist. The created vacuum would draw in the rest of the mist. Tenzo would use the opening to finish him off. The kamui worked even better than expected, it ripped of his arm. Tenzo then send out his wood dragon at him, it destroyed his other arm." Tsunade looked like it was her birthday, he's severely weakened and was just a sitting duck ready to be taken out.

"So, he is armless right now, we can use it to attack." She exclaimed, but the reaction he got from Kakashi wasn't what she expected, he started trembling in fear while shouting:

"NO! He just laughed at us and regenerated them both back in a second. He then bit Tenzo in the neck, killing him. "It was then Hinata returned together with Cat's severed head. Naruto then came to me and.., and…." Kakashi who was still trembling then started hyperventilating. Tsunade just knocked him out with some well placed medical chakra.

Unknown to them was a man plotting. He stood inside what you could describe as a bunker. The bunker was one of Orochimaru's many bases. The man was looking at the many inventions and research specimens throughout the base. He must admit that Orochimaru was a genius for being able to preserve them for so long without any visitors for so many years. The man found something that interested him.

'_They won't even know what hit them.'_His red eyes shone through the darkness. The man looked at his right and saw something even more interesting. He then grinned showing his fangs.

The clone will have his fun tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello Tl01 here. I must say that I'm sorry for not updating so fast. I'm pretty busy these days, but here I am with a new chapter. **

**I also want to thank**

**Cool,**

**darkreaper2009,**

**TheMoonThatBleed,**

**vampireharry the 2,**

**Gigatron4761(a bit too quick for my notice, but nice suggestion maybe as a finisher.),**

**Roboguy45,**

**BladeOfThePoet(Jiraiya can use his telescope),**

**Silvermane1,**

**Daku-DarkNess316,**

**Wwatson,**

**Ronin Kenshin,**

**Deathmvp,**

**Jaz21(I doubt it, I mean the toad saw the result of the prophecy afterwards, in canon and will as well in my story.),**

**Incogneto44(?),**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**thehippy,**

**VFSNAKE,**

**Wyrtha,**

**Elemental16,**

**ultima-owner,**

**Zaralann,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**firelordeg,**

**kage88 and**

**Aaron Leach for their reviews.**

"Troublesome." That was the response Shikaku Nara gave when the anbu informed him that there was a emergency council meeting. It was eight o clock, way too early for a council meeting. He could easily deduce the reason for the emergency meeting: Hinata Hyuuga's defection. He could also deduce that since Konoha was still standing, the defection was a success and the men following her were dealt with, probably dead. The only thing that wasn't too troublesome was the probability of getting new information on Alucard. The count was a puzzle he still hasn't solved, yet. He got some information on him like his identity or some of his abilities but not something truly enlightening. He then decided to go to the meeting, angering the current Hokage is just too troublesome.

He arrived at the meeting seeing his fellow council members. Most looked fine except Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi was a given since he had to deal with Hinata's defection. It wasn't just any Hyuuga who defected, it was a Hyuuga without a caged bird seal with the knowledge to activate it. This is the worst case scenario for the Hyuuga clan. It didn't help that she was protected by an S-class ninja that was immune to jyuuken. It was too troublesome to think about the consequences of it. It was then that Tsunade entered the room with a scowl on her face. Yana Yamanaka, wife of the late Inoichi Yamanaka, addressed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, why did you call us?" Tsunade scowl deepened a bit and said:

"Councilmen, I have some bad news. We have discovered Alucard Chitsuki's real identity, he was none other than Naruto Uzumaki." Silence reigned, while most of the members are trying to process this little bit of information. It was Danzo who has done it first.

"It makes sense, but what proof do you have?" was the war hawk's question, it wasn't Tsunade who answered but Shikaku:

"It's just the sum of small things, his displeasure with Konoha, his actions in Wave, his interactions with Gaara. I would tell more but that would be too troublesome." Danzo and the council members nodded, Koharu then spoke:

"Now we know this, we can use this information against him." The others agreed with a nod, only Shikaku didn't and voiced it:

"It isn't that easy. He made sure that we couldn't by removing it from the village." Tsunade mentally groaned, she knew that this has to be addressed but she hoped that she could delay it a little bit longer.

"What did he remove from our village?"

"My daughter." answered the clan head of the Hyuuga. This stumped the council except Tsunade and Shikaku who already knew this. For him to infiltrate Konoha and snatching a Hyuuga clan member was no easy feat. It made them shudder. Would they be next?

"So it seems that he has kidnapped the heir Hyuuga clan, we can use this in the political world and reduce his standing." Commented Homaru.

"Technically he didn't kidnap her, she went willingly." While the information wasn't welcome, it wasn't a big surprise. Danzo ,the ever suspicious war hawk, then asked:

"Are we certain of this? It could be a ploy from Kumo to acquire a byakugan."

"After we found out that she defected we send out an squad containing Hatake Kakashi, anbu Tenzo, anbu Cat and anbu Rat. They eventually caught with them but at the cost of anbu Rat. The rest of the squad then managed to separate the two. Kakashi and Tenzo fought the count, while Hinata confronted and killed anbu Cat, who is also known as Uzuki Yugao. " The council was in an uproar, many were surprised, she was the weakest of her age group, yet she defeated one of their top shinobi.

"How she did that, she is just a chunin a weak one at that while Yuugao is one of our best shinobi?" Asked Yana. Shikaku looked at her and said:

"She probably hid her skills, troublesome." Tsunade then butted in:

"We also suspected that she hid more than just her strength, but the question what did she hid as well and why?" Tsume then started to think, while she wasn't as smart as a Nara, she did have a functional brain. She could some things that she would hide aside of her skills but one thing took her attention:

"What if she wanted revenge on the ones who hurt the demon? We all know that she had a thing for him." The council members thought a bit about and couldn't help but agree, it was very plausible but it didn't help since almost everyone had hurt him in some way. Shikaku showed his genius off once again:

"Get us Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and give them a physical evaluation." The councilors couldn't deny that Sasuke was the most likely, but Sakura confused them. Homaru decided to voice those thoughts:

"The Uchiha is a given since he executed the demon but why the Haruno?"

"Sakura took every chance to hurt the demon, it didn't help that it had a crush on the girl." Answered Tsume, who was quite informed on Kiba's peers due his continues ranting. Tsunade then decided that it didn't hurt to do a little check up.

"Anbu. Get me both, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. "

A puff of smoke was all, that announced Fukasaku's arrival. He was a few miles away from the capital of Wave. He had no intention to announce his presence to the Suna shinobi that were guarding Wave. It would take a lot of hops to reach Naruto. He then gathered some sage chakra, trying to make his traveling a bit shorter. It was then that he felt it: a dark, malicious presence. He easily located the source due to his connection with nature. It was located somewhere in Wave. He then hopped towards Wave and his target.

Inside Wave country you could see the count doing paperwork. He absolutely detested doing it but he had no choice. He once let someone else do it and he almost got replaced as count. He prevented that by impaling him and placing him in the center of his castle. He never let someone else do his paperwork in four hundred years. He then sensed something unfamiliar approaching, how he made it past the guards he didn't know. The door slid open revealing an old toad with grey hair. Thanks to Orochimaru's memories he could identify him as Fukasaku, a toad elder. Alucard quickly took his gun in his left hand. His right hand was still writing the documents, his eyes shifting to the current file once in a while. He then quickly aimed at the toad. He thought of pulling the trigger but remembered that he signed the toad contract with his blood. Since blood was the currency of the soul, he signed the contract with his soul, so he could at least listen to what the toad elder had to say.

"I don't what you're doing here, toad, so start croaking." The toad answered quickly, he had no intention to die.

"I came here for two things. The first one is to apologize for not preventing you getting executed." Fukasaku the bowed to Alucard. Alucard was surprised enough he stopped writing. He thought that they had betrayed him as well, but here he was in front of the toad elder, who has bowing to him. He then continued filling in his paperwork and said:

"I see, and the second one?"

"I also came here to get some information. We need to know if Jiraiya was involved in your execution or had at least knowledge on it. " Alucard then sported a little grin and asked:

"Tell who do you think made sure that I couldn't release the Kyuubi?" The toad then had the urge to smack his head against the wall, how could he not have thought of that, there were only so much sealmasters in Konoha and there was only one who had knowledge on the seal that held the Kyuubi.

"That only could be Jiraiya, but why would he do it? Jiraiya isn't someone who blindly takes orders."

"Spite." was the count's answer but Fukasaku didn't buy it.

"I don't think that Jiraiya would have thought that you were the Kyuubi." Alucard's grin widened.

"It wasn't against me or the Kyuubi, it was against fate." Fukasaku wondered about it but nothing came to mind.

"I don't get it."

"You see, Jiraiya in his need to surpass Orochimaru, tried to become more famous then the Snake Sannin ever would be. He tried by making himself a legend, but he soon found that took too much time and it would leave him no time for his perversion." Fukasaku couldn't help but sweatdrop that really sounded like Jiraiya, especially in his youth. Alucard ignored it and continued:

"So he put away those goals away until he heard his role in the prophecy." The green toad could sense where the explanation was going, but he still didn't knew enough to be sure.

"What has the prophecy to do with it?"

"Jiraiya believed that since he would meet the child of the prophecy and influence it, he could be famous as the child prophecies mentor and advisor." explained Alucard. The elder toad could see the story, but still ... .

"Isn't that a bit farfetched? Advisors are most of the time forgotten in comparison to the true ruler?" Alucard then wanted to bring up Merlin and his role in the stories of King Arthur but he then remembered that he wasn't in his old world so he settled for something else.

"We aren't speaking of some ruler, we are speaking of the savior of the world. Of course Jiraiya would make some book that would accentuate his own merits." The toad elder couldn't help but remember Jiraiya's first book, it did accentuate his own efforts.

_'Jiraiya, is this why you took up writing?'_ The toad elder slowly started believing the count, it really made sense except on one thing.

"Then why did he kill you instead of train you, if training the child of the prophecy was his goal?" Asked Fukasaku.

"Jiraiya believed that he would dead before he could harvest the benefits, like fate was laughing at him. So in an act of spite, he decided to stop the prophecy from happening. So he tried to kill me on several occasions."

"What were those occasions?" asked Fukasaku.

"He first tried to kill me by chakra exhaustion. He made me try to summon a toad when I was already dangerously low on chakra, when that failed he threw into a ravine. I managed to summon Gamabunta to catch me. He then let Orochimaru attack me when I used a rasengan on his henchman, Kabuto. He also taught me those two techniques so that other villages would try to kill me because they would fear that I would become a second Yondaime" The toad couldn't believe it. Jiraiya had tried so many times to kill him and nobody noticed.

'_It can't be. all the things Jiraiya did for him were just a way to kill him? How could we have been so blind? Naruto wasn't ready for all those jutsu on the level he was at that moment and yet he was being offered them. It could have killed him. Jiraiya how far have you fallen? I have to inform the Great Toad Sage about it, now.'_ He then addressed the count.

"I see, now I have to inform the Great Toad Sage about this. See you later boy. We will meet again soon." The toad then reverse summoned himself back to Mount Myōboku.

_'This could be a trick but I doubt it.'_ thought the count.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura, she stood currently in front of the Hokage and the entire council and to be honest she wondered why.

She didn't anything wrong unless, diving in Sasuke-kun's garbage was a crime. She sometimes searched for something that has his smell like a discarded shirt and if she was lucky she got some of half eaten food so she could get an indirect kiss. Her questions were answered by Tsunade.

"Yes, I will give you both a physical examination."

"Why?" Asked the pink haired girl to her mentor.

"Hinata Hyuuga defected from Konoha."

"So what do I have to do with it?" asked Sasuke, a bit annoyed that he was called for someone as useless as her, she was weak and therefore a waste of space in the Uchiha's eyes.

"We think that she still love the demon and could have tried to take avenge on you." explained Chouza to the two members of team seven.

"Like that weakling could even touch me." stated with his usual cocky smirk. Sakura on the other fawned over Sasuke and said:

"You're so great Sasuke-kun." The adoration was clearly in her eyes, it didn't even matter that she was in front of the council room, Sasuke came first no matter what.

"You would be surprised, but now is not the time. let me do a check up, just to be sure." She then made some handsigns and her hands started to gain a green glow. She first did a check up on the girl. She came out clean. Tsunade then went towards the last Uchiha and started the check up. Everything seemed fine, but then she noticed an anomaly. She then placed her attention and knew what it was.

"I see, Shikaku, you were right she took revenge on the Uchiha."

"He seems fine, his performance hasn't decreased on fact it has risen over time." Commented Homaru not believing what Tsunade said. Everyone makes mistakes and Tsunade made a lot of them.

"She didn't try to destroy his performance instead she made him sterile."

"What!" came from everyone in the room except Hiashi, while some didn't like it, the sharingan was a valuable bloodline. Now Konoha has lost it forever.

'She dared to take away my chance to revive my clan? I will kill her just as the rest who are in my way.' thought Sasuke while adding a second name in his 'to kill' list.

"You can cure it? Right?" Asked Sakura with desperation clearly audible in her voice. Her world was collapsing. She had it all planned out. She would take the Uchiha on a date, He would then fall in love with her. They then would get married, she would make sure to invite Ino to it, she then would give the Uchiha a lot of babies and they would live happily after. But right now it didn't seem to be happening.

"She effectively destroyed all the cells that were used to make sperm." Explained Tsunade.

"Can't you make new ones?"

"No, if he had one spermatogonium I could make new ones, but that isn't the case." Said the Hokage, for the bubblegum girl it was the last straw:

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, THIS HAS TO BE A GENJUTSU! KAI! KAI!, kai! ,ka... ." She then slumped down, two anbu came and took her away with a shunsin.

"It seems that the Uchiha clan is no more." Commented Hiashi, Sasuke heard this and said:

"What do you mean, the Uchiha clan is no more? I'm still here!"

"Yes, but he can't pass on his sharingan, so it can only be described as a special-jutsu." said Hiashi.

"No this can't be happening, I'm an Uchiha, an elite, a god amongst men. I won't accept this, I'm an Uchiha." said Sasuke with venom in his voice, Hiashi just scoffed and said:

"That is the way it works, brat, accept it." He still had his impassive look, but on the inside he was quite happy. It was now unavoidable, the byakugan will be the strongest dojutsu in the whole world. It also made the Hyuuga the strongest clan in Konoha since the Senju and Uchiha will be extinct over time. This was all made possible by her daughter, the daughter who was said to be a failure to the clan.

_'It seems that she wasn't completely useless after all. When we catch her I will give her a quick death instead of being branded a branch member as a sign of gratitude_.' " I suggest that we take the Uchiha clan grounds and divide … ." Hiashi was about to continue, but Nara Shikamaru barged in. Shikaku could see some beads of sweat on his face. He was curious what caused Shikamaru to be so active, but his son beat him to it.

"Dad, someone spooked the deer."

"Where are they and how many?" Asked the clan head without a sign of laziness. He could be lazy some other time, right now his clan needed him.

"They around the central plaza and they are around thirty."

BANG! The sound of a small explosion was heard, all council members and Shikamaru shunshined to the central plaza since that was where the sound originated. Sasuke didn't care and went training. When they arrived at the plaza they saw that the plaza was in chaos. People were running around like chickens with heads with anbu trying to calm down the populous. Most of the people were covered in blood or deer chunks.

"What's going on here?" Demanded Tsunade. One of the anbu who were securing the civilians said:

"Some of the deer owned by the Nara's came in here, they were clearly spooked, then suddenly one of the deer exploded, Hokage-sama."

"Exploded? Deer don't explode by themselves." Questioned Koharu.

"Yes, I don't know how, but it did." Said the anbu.

BANG! There went another one, covering most people in deer.

On top of the Hokage monument you could see the Alucard clone standing on the head of the Sandaime, in his hand was a remote. The remote was connected with a set of prototype explosives that Orochimaru developed in case he was low on chakra or he needed to fight a sensor. They were small since they were prototypes, but the clone didn't mind at all. What bothered him more was that it took so much time to gather the deer and made them swallow the explosives. After that it was quite easy to guide them towards the plaza using some of the explosives. Now where there was only one question that needed to be answered:

'_What happened to the nests of kikaichu-termites that Orochimaru made in case one of his mokuton experiments went out of control, I've placed all over Konoha?'_He was answered by the sounds of a roof collapsing and a shinobi cursing.

* * *

**I also want to state that I do NOT promote cruelty to animals.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Helo Tl01 and I have to say that this is my most difficult chapter to write ever, that's why it took so long, I hope the next one will be easier.**

**I want to thank**

**UNSC DESTROYER EDESHIMARROW( I had played with regaining his chakra but I decided against it.),**

**The Immortal Siegfried,**

**seimika(I think that is still one of the ones before a beta),**

**darth spike,**

**EroSlackerMicha,**

**uchiha isuke (thank you, with this we can practically be sure of it.),**

**killer4853,**

**ariados26(Not exactly true, if Alucard only needed to have shroedinger inside his body and at least one other familiar to disappear then the major didn't need to draw such complicated plan to defeat Alucard, so there is need of another criteria. ),**

**edboy4926,**

**Corruptmonk,**

**darkloveeden,**

**Serinity Dawn(there still needs to be a Konoha for the original to destroy.),**

**Colonel Commissar,**

**Starkiller1213,**

**ep,**

**firehedgehog,**

**Chaosgod,**

**Guest,**

**Diablo4000(that and economical damage after all, who wants to do business in a village where you goods can be damaged by deer chunks?),**

**thehippy,**

**Dark0w1,**

**Rain Shigu,**

**vampireharry the 2,**

**darkplayer35,**

**Chaotic Stalker,**

**firelordeg,**

**ElementalMaster16,**

**Thuleus,**

**malak69,**

**Aaron Leach,**

**god of all,**

**kage88,**

**Wyrtha,**

**SETHRX7,**

**Skelo,**

**Darious Frost( It's that she took a hammer and smashed his junk to pieces, he's sterile due chemistry now imagine this ****possible**** situation:**

** -Tsunade needs to bring drugs to Sasuke but she's too lazy to do it herself so she sends her loyal and trusted apprentice Sakura.**

** -Hinata intercepts Sakura and does something almost unforgivable: starts talking about Sasuke.**

** -Sakura loses all logical thought.**

** -Hinata uses this to her advantage to swap one of the drugs with her sterilizer, made easier due Sakura losing all logical thought. Hinata  
**** closes conversation.****  
**

** -Sakura brings drug to Sasuke.**

** -Sasuke takes pill which includes sterilizer.**

**-Sasuke becomes sterile.**

**) ,**

**Silvermane1,**

**roboguy45(Me neither),**

**ChronoMitsurugi,**

**Omodor,**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan(I'm going to change that, thank you.),**

**amazingkingxman(I think I know of Alucard powers and every power I have used has been used in Hellsing, or at least as I see it. The black mist is mentioned when he 'fought' against the boy of the vampire couple and is used in the beginning chapters where he reformed himself. The insertion of familiar is seen with luke Valentine's body (my interpretation: could be powerful familiar) or you could look at Alucard's coffin, it did contain a lot of souls for lvl 0 and in The Dawn it was even animated by Alucard. If you're wondering about other powers I used, feel free to pm.),**

**Tough chick,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**Tremor230(Of course not, the Hyuuga has been a source of misery for the girl something Alucard does not accept, nobody touches what's his except him.),**

**malymac,**

**Deathmvp,**

**Jebest4781(lemon? I think I have scheduled one but don't get your hopes up because it will be my first),**

**M6l99 the second(Alucard is slowly gaining his minions but they won't be many, really he carries an entire army I don't think you need minions if you carry an army. The Revenant is a cool creature but not something for Alucard. Alucard demands obedience and the revenant as you described is not such creature. ),**

**ultima-owner,**

**Zaralann,**

**ShotgunRedneck(sent a female on a seduction mission probably?),**

**Gigatron4761(This is a right deserved for the original, I don't even know if Alucard actually does piss.),**

**Masato Sanjouin,**

**VFSNAKE(You have great ideas but this one won't work they will know the difference between the two.) and**

**Ronin Kenshin for their reviews.**

Bloody, tired and sweaty. That was the state of the entire Konoha council. They first had to deal with the exploding deer. That in itself took one hour to calm down all people and treat some of the wounded. They couldn't save any of the deer though. After that they had to deal with the chakra-eating termites. It didn't take them too long to locate their nests but even then it wasn't over. The termites defended their nest very well, four jounins were shipped off with chakra exhaustion. In the end they had to destroy them all, much to the Aburame's dismay. They would have gone back home but since they were busy with an emergency meeting, they couldn't. So here they were in the council ready to finish their meeting. It was Tsume who spoke:

"We should talk about the recent attack but it is best that we finish our previous topic first. We know that you send out a squad after them, at least two of them died. What happened to the other two?" Tsunade wanted to sigh, since the response was going to cause uproar.

"Tenzo died, Kakashi survived but at the cost of his sharingan eye." It was just like Tsunade expected everyone was restless, they lost three of their best operatives on one mission, two who had the power to restrain biju. Everyone was wondering what they could do in case of a biju attack. Chouza then asked:

"How are we going to fight the biju's?"

"We have Jiraiya, he can seal them." Commented Hiashi, trying to reduce the importance of the Sharingan to zero. He had no intentions for Konoha starting a program trying to create an artificial Sharingan.

"Sorry but Jiraiya is on a mission." Said Tsunade.

"What mission?" Asked Danzo.

"He's looking for a way to use the seals on the brat's body against him."

"What seals?", "What type of seals?" was heard throughout the council room, they hadn't heard of any seals on the count.

"Troublesome." Commented Shikaku with a really deep sigh. Chouza then tensed, if Shikaku sighed deeply it was usually a disaster.

"He uses seals to restrain his power. Am I correct?" Tsunade confirmed the assumption with a nod.

"What powers?" Asked the Nara clan head bent on learning as much about Alucard.

"Something I can only describe as insane regeneration and the creation of black mist. We also suspect that he has more powers then that." The other council members gasped, this was a terrible combination. It was nearly impossible to kill someone in one hit who uses mist for hiding, add the regeneration and he was nearly unstoppable. Koharu then noticed the formulation of Alucard's regenerative abilities.

"Insane regeneration, care to give an example?" Asked the elder with a little frown.

"He regenerated his arms like it was nothing." While it was an incredible feat to regrow your arm, the council wasn't surprised; it did fit the description of 'insane regeneration'.

"So you're sending Jiraiya to see if those seals could be used to their advantage?" Asked Danzo. He approved the plan, it was a good plan. Not only would it remove a threat it would also give Konoha a weapon that could rival a biju.

"But that still means that we aren't protected against Kumo who have two demons. Sasuke can only take out one at the time." Commented Homaru, she could easily see how Konoha could be taken by a pincer attack of jinchuriki.

"Can't we use summons to stop them?" Asked Chouza.

"They can only stop them for a moment." Said Tsunade, remembering the reports of the fight between Gamabunta and the Shukaku.

"Damn." Muttered Tsume. It was then that Danzo slammed his cane on the ground, shocking the room.

"We don't have time for this; we need to address the current attack. This is an attack on our pride, we must retaliate. On top of that he stole a pair of byakugan." The council members and even the Hokage looked at Danzo in shock. They had forgotten that while he was crippled, he still was a strong shinobi. The shock was reinforced by the fact that Danzo was a silent man, saying only something when it was necessary. For him to make such show was the ultimate proof that something had to happen.

"I agree, we need to show the other nations that we can't be attacked without consequences." Said Homaru.

"We can't just attack him, he will use his identity and recruit Snow, Tea and Wind country, we would be lucky if we managed to gather a single minor village." Said Shikaku which got him some bewildered looks.

"Why is that? A lot of Villages offered to ally in the past." asked the matriarch of the Yamanaka clan.

"It's the demonstration he let the Kazekage do at the chunin exams. If a village works with us, they will create the impression that they support this kind of actions. This will result in a loss of missions and thus money. So we can conclude that an assault isn't impossible."

"We could assassinate him or at least the Hyuuga." Was another motion of the council. Many agreed with this motion, but Shikaku had to place their feet on the ground:

"This is a suicide mission, so who are we going to send?" Now this was a potential problem, they didn't have many shinobi on reserve since they lost a lot of them during the Kyuubi attack and the sound invasion.

"It needs to be someone who has a chance but can be replaced easily. Do we have someone in Anbu?" The Hokage shook her head and said:

"Anbu is already working at maximum capacity, with the loss of Cat, Tenzo and Rat we can't lose anybody." The female head of the Yamanaka clan then had an idea.

"What about Mitarashi-san? She is skilled enough, and we still have the Yamanaka clan and Ibiki." That and Konoha would be lost of her indecency forever.

"What about the Snake Summons? We could need them against the Bijuu." Commented Shibi Aburame.

"She can't summon nor control them very well on top of that she can't pass on the contract." Explained Koharu who had always an eye on Anko, in case she had treasonous thoughts.

"It also means that we don't have to worry anymore about Orochimaru's influence on her." Commented Danzo while making plans to kidnap her, should she survive of course.

"Very well. Anko Mitarashi will be sent on the assassination mission."

Anko was sitting on a roof while just having had the time of her life. The blood, the chaos, the screams yep this beats almost every torture session she had. Too bad it was already over and cleaned up. She was about to go to her apartment but that plan was stopped by the arrival of an anbu who said:

"The Hokage has summoned you." Anko then sighed, she just got back from an exhausting mission, didn't she deserve some rest?

"I will come." She then got up and started to walk towards the hokage tower. The anbu wasn't happy with the speed so she grabbed her shoulder and shunshined her in the council room. Anko who wasn't happy with it, was about to maim him with some snakes but she was interrupted by her Kage.

"Anko Mitarashi, you were summoned by the council." She straightened up and made a slight bow towards the council, she wasn't going to ruin her, albeit small, chance on promotion by being impolite.

"Yes, what do you want from me?" The Hokage just informed her subordinate.

"This is a solo S-rank mission. Hinata Hyuuga defected last night and went towards Wave. You are hereby ordered to eliminate Hinata Hyuuga and if possible Alucard Chitsuki." When Anko processed the information, she could only say one thing:

"Wha?" When she fully recover from the shock, she addressed the council:

"So you're asking me to infiltrate Wave which is guarded by Suna Shinobi? Track down Hinata Hyuuga and afterwards kill her all under the eyes of an S-rank ninja, all by myself? " It was Danzo who answered the question.

"No." A little flame of hope was beginning to fester inside Anko's chest.

"We are ordering you." And just like that it was snuffed out. She couldn't believe it, she was send on a mission where she has no chance of returning after all her years of service. While it was true that such missions exist in Konoha they were always voluntary. There were some exceptions to this rule , but they weren't applicable on this case. It both angered and saddened her that Konoha didn't acknowledge her as a full citizen. She then noticed that the council was staring at her, so she just said:

"It will be done." She then left, leaving a frowning council.

The clone of Alucard sat on one of the roofs of the demon quarter. He was plotting his next step to cause chaos all around Konoha. He was thinking of all the things he could do with the stuff that resides in Orochimaru's other bases. He had most of it planned just the finishing touches. It was at that moment he saw the purple haired special jounin. He grinned, he did have some time to spare after all. That, and the fact that she stole some of his blood. Nobody steals blood from him and gets away with it. So he discretely followed her towards her house which was a little bit away from the demon quarter. He then entered her apartment, it was a typical one bedroom apartment. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't a dump either. He did notice a snake slithering through the apartment though. Anko then entered from an adjacent room, too much in turmoil too sense the clone enter. After a while she did notice clone.

"What do you want?" The clone could see that she has given up, why he didn't know. The eyes she had reminded him of himself when he sat in that dungeon. They were devoid of life.

"Pathetic." sneered Alucard's clone.

"Come to finish me off before I can kill her?" Asked Anko with resignation, she still couldn't believe how easily she was discarded. She really had hoped that there her efforts would be appreciated.

"I came for different reasons but now I just see you're a waste of my time." Commented the clone with a little a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Stop." said Anko, who was becoming aggravated. She worked hard to get this strong. She would not let anyone disrespect her hard work.

"Stop what?" Asked the clone with a grin. Her response was a growl.

"Stop saying that."

"You being pathetic?" It wasn't only the question that pissed her off. It was the tone used and the smirk on his face. She really wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, but he was a S-rank ninja and she an A-rank. The difference between the two was just too big.

"Yes."

"Then stop being pathetic." The clone said it like it was the easiest thing in the world, which in his eyes was.

"I'm not pathetic!" she screamed while throwing a kunai at the clone of the count. The clone just grabbed the kunai with his hand. He then started laughing which confused the purple haired jounin.

_'Seriously, is the guy bipolar or something?'_ "Why are you laughing?"

"This was the woman I came for." It was then that the count threw the kunai back at Anko who didn't have enough time to completely dodge it making a little cut on her left cheek. Unknowingly to the duo, the snake was being hit. It wasn't lethal but it did make the snake dispel with a cry. Anko turned a bit around when she heard the snake's cry. It lived with her as long as she can remember, it helped her deal with the loneliness. The clone used this to his advantage and dashed towards her. He then placed his head on her left shoulder. He then started licking the blood that was seeping from the wound with his tongue.

"Your blood is quite the delicacy, Anko." Purred the clone in Anko's ear. Anko on the other hand remained calm, she had no intention of dying.

"So what brings you here?" She asked wondering why he was so interested in her.

"Revenge, what else?" The answer confused and scared Anko greatly, scared since he was a sadistic S-rank ninja who was apparently out for her blood, confused since this was the first time they met.

_'Maybe did he misinterpret the question? He could have thought that I meant in Konoha, but he did took the Hyuuga with him. Why did he do that? Could it be for money, or something else? No, she wasn't kidnapped but rather went willingly towards Wave, but why? Wave does support Naruto Uzumaki, but that can't be it. Thinking of the little squirt, he would have a serious grudge against Konoha.'_ Her eyes widened when she then realized that the way the count was licking her cut cheek was the same way she licked the gaki's cheek three years ago, when she met Orochimaru again after so many years. It then hit her like a sledgehammer.

"You're supposed to be dead." The clone just lifted his head of her shoulder and said:

"Yet, here I am. Now that we have introduced ourselves, I have a question for you. Why do you still stay in Konoha?" Anko stiffened a bit, she knew the answer but that would be revealing that she had Orochimaru's mark. So she decided to evade the question with a question.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alucard's doppelganger smirked when he heard the question, annoying the female snake summoner.

"Being Orochimaru's apprentice isn't a very popular occupation especially since you carry his mark. You know what happened to me, do you?" She flinched, what the count said disturbed her a lot. It was a fear she was having since his execution. She then started imagining herself in the same exaction as the tortured jinchuriki but with Orochimaru as executioner. She forced those mental images away and said.

"They wouldn't do to me." The clone noticed a little bit of insecurity in his voice and immediately exploited it:

"Are you sure? I beg to differ. Anko Mitarashi, special-jounin of Konoha, division: T&I-department, specialization: ninjutsu, elemental affinities: fire and minor earth,... ." Anko knew what he was doing, he was reading her file, but nothing in it should be so shocking that she would leave Konoha.

"So, you have my file? So what?" Alucard just skipped to the point since he convinced her that he was citing her file:

"In case of any sign of influence due to the curse seal..." Now this was surprising to Anko. Her 'file' didn't have this piece information, but she was sure that her real file contained it.

"elimination." Anko knew that this was her fate if she used the curse seal, but she knew that he knew that she knew this, so she continued listening.

"Sasuke Uchiha: In case of any sign of influence due to the curse seal, if he is in control ignore it, otherwise render him unconscious and inform the Hokage. " Anko couldn't believe the brat who is most of the time trained and not doing any mission gets away with it and she, the hard working shinobi, gets killed.

"Don't my years of service count for anything?" She muttered to herself but, Alucard's copy could easily hear her.

"You were just useful and when that stops you will be dead. Judging from the way I found you, I take it this is the moment. My question still stands: why don't you just leave?" Anko scoffed, if it was as easy as that she would have left sooner.

"Where can I go? A shinobi village? All Konoha has to do is to release the fact that I have a curse seal. Anywhere else would result in me being chased by several hunter-nin which would result in my death." She then stopped for a moment and reflected the count's action. He first weakened her already weak beliefs of Konoha. He then asked why she didn't go away.

_'The only thing that is missing is an offer to join his country.'_ she thought sarcastically. Her eyes then widened, these are his intentions. She then narrowed her eyes, she won't be tricked anymore, even if his intentions sound pure. She then asked suspiciously:

"You want me to join your country, even if you know about the curse seal? You know where it comes from and what it can do." Anko cringed, when she saw the shift in his eyes. His eyes which at first hinted amusement, were now aimed at her with menace. He didn't like her comment and he clearly showed it.

"Don't insult me, I've dealt with it in the past." His tone of voice clearly showed who was the most powerful of two and Anko understood. So she nodded meekly but she still wanted to know why she was invited:

"Why do you want me to join your village?" Alucard's clone just said:

"It's just a whim of mine, so choose quickly." The message was clear to Anko: this a one time offer, take it or leave it. So she made the only sensible choice.

"Where do I sign up?"

_/scene change/_

Alucard was planning what he was going to with his free time, he could go train again something he really loved to do and without his restrictions he could refine his more powerful techniques. All he needed was an area large enough to accommodate his training. He was looking at several maps when he was interrupted by the sliding of the door. It revealed a nervous Hinata who was fidgeting a bit.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you some questions?" Alucard just motioned her inside which she did. She also seemed a little less nervous as she did.

"So what do you want to know?" Asked the count.

"What happened during your absence?"

So he explained her everything what happened in his life: his life as Vlad the Impaler, his death, his start as vampire ,his life as the different counts of Wallachia, his defeat at the hands Abraham Van Hellsing, his life as an experiment, his contribution to world war II and his life under Integra. When he was done telling his tale, it was the start of the evening. Hinata had a lot of to think about, especially his three ex- wives. Alucard then decided to go on to her next question, she said questions after all.

"So what is your next question?" Hinata now was fidgeting again, she then took a deep breath and asked:

"I was wondering what you have planned for Shizune-san when you attack Konoha." This question was quite surprising, he could see that she either wanted to save her or kill her personally. He deduced that it was the former since she was quite nervous about it. He didn't have a problem with it after all, Shizune never hurt him but she didn't help him either, so he would return the courtesy. That still didn't explain why Hinata wanted to save Shizune.

"So you are interested in my plans Tsunade's little lapdog? I wonder why." Hinata release the breath she was holding. She didn't see any negative emotions only curiosity. Now she can convince him to save her.

"I owe her a big debt, she allowed me to meet you without prying eyes." explained Hinata, intriguing Alucard.

_'It seems that I have misjudged her.'_ He then realized that he hasn't the answered yet so he did now:

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello Tl01, sorry for the late update but I've been swarmed with assignments for school. I'm also sorry that I can't write for at least 4 weeks since I have exams in one week and they last 3 weeks. I also want to say that I've placed some new ideas for stories on my profile so feel free to look. I want to thank VFSNAKE for allowing me to use one of his lines.**

**I also want to thank**

**kingrobert84,**

**ShakePapa( I know),**

**jdog,**

**CATLOVER(no is of Hellsing, Alucard uses him on several occasions),**

**kooloowarior(yes but god is a cruel deity and could've send him to Naruto's world as punishment for using the nail),**

**Ixde(I know but it's necessary to get the total view),**

**DasChinButton,**

**shadowfang jutsu,**

**drizzt,**

**Matsukaze Tenma,**

**Guest,**

**Blood Brandy(the technique does require functioning bodies so its use is limited),**

**Fumetsu Kaji,**

**Siriusly Grim,**

**laganima,**

**Slytherin's Pimp(I've said it before there will be no harem in this story),**

**Contramancer,**

**Albert da Snake (I've said it before there will be no harem in this story),**

**ariados26,**

**Unknown vampire( No),**

**Serinity Dawn,**

**Frost2130674(Could be, but most of the time it's not appropriate),**

**Chaotic Stalker,**

**120991ln,**

**ShotgunRedneck,**

**SETHRX7(that would be all),**

**kage88(I've said it before there will be no harem in this story),**

**redwolf23456,**

**Darious Frost( I thought that was clear, my bad, I was referring to the scene between the two in his cell before his execution.),**

**firehedgehog,**

**ben revell (Yes, he will be turning at least one person),**

**malymac (It's a matter of pride, so I guess he would remember it),**

**Silvermane1,**

**ultima-owner,**

**Masato Sanjouin,**

**VFSNAKE,**

**Deathmvp,**

**irnzenmonk,**

**ElementalMaster16,**

**god of all,**

**Ronin Kenshin,**

**Aaron Leach and**

**Zaralann for their reviews.**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha: no invasions, no exploding deer and no collapsing roofs. Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji and team 9 used this to relax. Only Sasuke wasn't in the mood to come, but too bad for him this was considered a mission: to strengthen the bonds of Konoha's best. So here they were relaxing on training ground 7. Kiba sat on one of the poles, Shino leaned calmly on the same pole, Lee was punching on another one and the rest of the group sat in front of the poles except Shikamaru who was taking a nap.

"I still can't believe she left." Mumbled Kiba. He was very surprised with her defection, while she wasn't completely over it, he was sure that she was making progress. It never occurred the dog user that it was a facade.

"There is nothing that can be done about." Responded Shino in his stoic way, he always thought that this was going to come, but he had no proof so he kept silent. Kiba who wasn't happy with the answer, growled:

"What do you mean, 'nothing can be done about it'? Can't we just organize a retrieval mission just like we did for Sasuke?" Shino then started buzzing, informing his teammate to calm down.

"We did and they were defeated, most dead." They all looked at Shino, with surprise, they knew that Hinata defected from their parents. They weren't informed that they send out a retrieval team. While they were processing the information, Kiba had one question:

"Why did she leave? I mean, it is not that she still loves that demon." The others looked at him like he was stupid, it was the only possible reason she left. Shino decided to inform him about it:

"It's logical to assume that she still does."

"Even after all this time?" He asked uncertain. It was three years since he left, she should be over her little crush. He really didn't understand it.

"Why does she even love that demon anyway? It was idiot, a dobe." The question was asked to no one in particular, but it was Shikamaru who responded:

"Don't even bother: trying to understand a female mind is just too troublesome. The only thing more troublesome then trying to understand the female mind is the female you are trying to understand." The statement brought by Shikamaru caused the group to be silent. Neji was the first one to break the silence:

"Aburame-san, you said that we send a retrieval group. How did they fail the mission?" Shino contemplated if they should know, in the end he decided it was for the best.

"They fought 'the Impaler'." They all were silent, 'the Impaler' was constantly interfering with Konoha. Shino understood this so he decided to get some information on him.

"Nara-san, you fought him. Was he strong?" Shikamaru sighed.

"He was extremely troublesome, he waltzed through every plan I made. His strength is enough to break my shadow mimic technique without a problem." Shino just nodded.

"Can you tell more about his abilities?"

"He uses kenjutsu and taijutsu, no genjutsu nor ninjutsu. His regeneration is very high." Lee then decided to take over.

"While unyouthful, his taijutsu is superb. His moves are fast and deadly. Genjutsu will have no effect on him, since he has no chakra." The Konoha nin were not happy, he had only one glaring weakness: long-range attacks. Sasuke, Shino and Ino were the only ones who had long-range attacks themselves and Shino was out of the question since Alucard had no chakra at all. So if they would have to fight him, Sasuke and Ino were the only one who had a chance. Neji's comment didn't help either:

"His kenjutsu consist of two mini kunai launchers which launches pieces of silver at high speed. He also is proficient with other weapons. There went his weakness. They now realize why he was so dangerous, he had no apparent weaknesses so it was very hard to plan ahead. Sai realized that Tenten was the only one who had fought him and lived, so he addressed her:

"Tenten, do you have anything to add?" Neji looked at her teammates eyes and saw hate in them.

'No, it's not more than that, it's more like that his existence is the root of all evil and she will be the one to remove it.' Neji was then interrupted of her words which were drenched in venom:

"It's a cruel and sadistic monster that's need to be put down." The people around the weapon user didn't know what to say. They were saved from the awkward silence by Ino who just arrived.

"Hey guys, I found out something amazing." Shikamaru paled and was about to run away. The last time _she_ found something amazing _he_ was forced to go on shopping trip that lasted an entire day with him as the mule. Shikamaru's plans to run away from the troublesome situation were stopped by Tenten.

"Hey Ino, what is it that you've heard?" Ino just said:

"You know that I'm looking for the murderer of my father?" All she received was a nod from Chouji and Shikamaru and intrigued looks from the rest.

"I was in the demon quarter looking for some information. There I found this one guy who I thought had information. I used one of my clan jutsus on him. He didn't had any information on my father but he did know something else." Ino paused purely dor attention . Tenten got annoyed and she addressed her blond colleague:

"What?"

"It seems that the one of the big yakuza clans is moving out because they believe that 'the Impaler' is Naruto Uzumaki. Ridiculous isn't it?" She expected her friends to laugh with her or at least agree with her, but instead they looked like completely serious.

"Troublesome." Came from Shikamaru, the rest of the group agreed with him. Some were a bit skeptical about it though.

"You aren't believing this nonsense, that he comes back from the dead as an S-rank ninja?" She couldn't believe it, they all believed this stupid story. He was dead and will always be. That little bubble was busted by Shikamaru's words:

"It is the truth. The Hokage and my dad confirmed it." Ino looked at her friend and teammate in shock. Part of it was caused by the news, the other part was caused that Shikamaru didn't trust her with this news. The shock then turned into anger.

"You knew, why didn't you tell us?" Shikamaru just yawned a bit and said:

"It was an S-rank secret, breaking it would be too troublesome." Tenten jumped up and said:

"We should inform the village about it, so we can kill the monster." She was about to do that but was stopped by her non spandex wearing teammate.

"What part of S-rank secret don't you understand?" She slumped a bit knowing that she would die if she spilled the information. Neji was supported by Shino.

"Besides what will happen when we inform the populous of this?" It was not Shikamaru who responded but his chubby teammate.

"It would cause a riot." He said, causing the rest of the group to widen their eyes.

"Yes, they would demand a war that we can't win and that would be troublesome." Added the Nara. The others couldn't believe it: Wave while economically strong had no power except for the demon. He may be an S-rank nin but they believed that he wasn't strong enough to stop the full power of Konoha. Kiba decided to voice this:

"Why couldn't we win this war? I mean, we are the strongest village of the world?"

"We wouldn't be fighting one nation, but four one of them being Suna." Was the response of the Nara. The others couldn't believe it, he was taunting them and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Do you understand why this must stay a secret?" Asked Shikamaru who received a nod from his friends. The blonde one then asked:

"Hey, where is Sasuke?" Said Uchiha had left the training ground, the moment Ino told her about Alucard's real identity. He now was beating up a training dummy in his compound with his fist. The curse seal on his neck was pulsing , supplying him with chakra.

"Damn that dobe! Even with all this extra training he's still stronger than me."

"That he is." He suddenly stopped when he heard the voice. He was surprised that someone could sneak so close to him without being noticed. He turned around and saw that an old, bandaged man with black hair. He recognized him immediately.

"Danzo, what brings you here?" Said the avenger. Danzo just said:

"I have an offer for you. The power to defeat both your brother and Alucard Chitsuki." This interested the avenger greatly, he really needed the power to completely destroy those two. He didn't care about the consequences, he was an avenger after all.

Hinata sat on her bed, thinking on what to do with the information she was given. It was a lot to take in but in the end she managed to do it. Now all she had to do, was to answer two questions: 'does she still love the new him?' and if so 'Is she willing to become a vampire to spend her time with him?'. She knew that he changed but so did she. She has seen the dark side of humanity. Humans are disgusting cowards hat hide behind others, and when they find someone weaker than them, they immediately abuse their power for their own benefits. Disgusting creatures they are. There may be some exceptions but that amount was very small, so she had no qualm with losing her humanity. The true question was did she still love him… who was she kidding? She still loved him and she knew it. The only thing that could change it was the fact that he had three wives during her absence. She wasn't angry at him for trying to move on, which was something she would have wanted if she was really dead. She was jealous of his wives though, since they had already sex with him and she didn't. She could comfort herself though since she was his first love. She then got an evil glint in her eyes.

'_That and his last love.'_ Of that she will make sure.

It was silent in the office of the Hokage who was currently at work. Normally she would be drinking sake but Shizune had hidden her sake. She was almost done with her work when a bloody mess of grey appeared on her desk in a puff of smoke . The blood stained her work, making it useless. Tsunade was enraged that someone had the nerve to destroy her paperwork and was about to give the mess her famous drop kick until she noticed what color it had. Grey.

"Jiraiya, what the hell?!" She roared at the now identified Sannin. Jiraiya tried to address her but he could only raise his head before he fell unconscious. Tsunade then sighed and started to heal his teammate. He was severely injured, he had several broken ribs and ruptured organs. The outside didn't look any better. He was littered in cuts, some small , some big. It took her time but she managed to heal the pervert without any complications. Said pervert was now slowly waking up.

"So what happened?" Asked Tsunade, Jiraiya knew that now was not the time for his perversity so he decide to reel it in for now.

"The toads discovered my participation in the execution and they aren't happy with it." Tsunade understood that this was the work of Naruto. She really wanted to punch the brat but he wasn't here so Jiraiya should suffice.

"Why did they believe the brat?" Jiraiya who was slowly recovering from the punch said:

"I'm the only one with access to the key."

"I take it they banned you from summoning them?" Jiraiya's only response was a nod.

" Can you still use sage mode?"

"Yes, but only for limited time." Jiraiya then saw that Tsunade was trembling in anger and did the only sensible thing: he fled away. It was a good thing to, since a few seconds later there was an explosion in the Hokage office, followed by a shout from the Godaime:

"DAMN HIM!"

Somewhere in the country of Lightning sat the infamous Itachi Uchiha drinking some tea in a small teahouse. While he was known throughout the world for killing his clan almost no civilian could recognize him and those who did were silenced by a sharingan-induced genjutsu. So here he sat drinking his tea, he should be trying to salvage Sasori's spy network but since the seals Sasori used to control his agents were erased upon his death, he was temporary without a job. Itachi could report back to Pain but he thought that his help wasn't needed, that and the tea was surprisingly good. Itachi then received a spike of chakra inside his chakra system from his ring informing that there would be meeting. He then placed the money on the table and left towards a nearby Akatsuki hideout. He then activated the projection communication system and saw the faces of the other members except for Hidan and Kukazu who arrived half an hour later. The former was mumbling curses.

"Why did you call us? We were going to capture that Nibi bitch." Itachi then looked at the ring-eyed leader, seeing how he would react. It seems that he has decided to ignore the outburst.

"Zetsu found interesting information. We have found the Kyuubi jinchuriki." While he showed no signs of it, he was genuinely surprised. To seal it so quietly is a surprising feat , he wondered who has claimed it.

"So who is the new jinchuriki ?" Asked Kisame, interested in his new opponent. The plant man looked at Kisame and said:

"It is Alucard Chitsuki, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki." All the members of the Akatsuki were silent. They knew that it sounded unbelievable but then again: If you would describe each member's abilities, it would sound unbelievable as well.

"I see." Said the clan slayer impassively. On the inside he was panicking, there was an S-rank ninja after his little brother's live. While he believed that his little brother was strong, he was not an S-rank nin and not even close to that level. The count on the other hand has proven himself worthy of that title. A confrontation between those two would become Sasuke's death. He needed to eliminate the Kyuubi jinchuriki and fast. Luckily he was a target of the Akatsuki, so he could hunt after him with no consequences. He then noticed that he had lost sight of the conversation. He placed his concentration at the conversation at hand.

"Perhaps, but it does explain some things like his dislike for Konoha and his rescue of the Ichibi jinchuriki." Said the plantman, Kisame wasn't so sure of it:

"How did he survive, then? And how did he become so strong?" Nobody couldn't answer the question except for Tobi who was busy waving his hand in the air desperately trying to get the other members' attention.

"I know, I know. What if it is some crazy power of the Kyuubi? After all Tobi doesn't know what its container receives as power." When Tobi was done giving his speech, he was awarded with an awkward silence. He then noticed that all members had their mouth open in shock. Tobi while pointing at his face said:

"Is something on Tobi's mask?" The leader of Akatsuki Pain was the first one to recover and said:

"Tobi, you said something that made sense." Tobi then awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"It does?" The result of said words was a collective face-fault even the leader couldn't believe it. Tobi just childishly said:

"Tobi is a smart boy." Zetsu looked at the masked man.

'_Even I believed that for a moment.'_ He then shifted his attention towards the clan slayer.

"By the way, Itachi? How does it feel to be the only one able to revive the Uchiha clan?" Those words drew the attention of all the members, they knew that Itachi slaughtered his entire clan save one person: his little brother. They all had their own theories why he did this, but it still made them curious.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Uchiha stoically, on the inside he was a mess: 'was his brother alive?', 'Was he put in prison?',.. . All these scenarios were floating inside his head but none of them matched reality.

"The heiress of the Hyuuga clan had some affections for the Kyuubi jinchuriki. She wasn't so happy when your brother decided to kill the Kyuubi jinchuriki so she took revenge by making him sterile."

_'My little brother is sterile? All my plans for my brother to restore the Uchiha clan are for naught?' _It was at that moment that something snapped inside the avenger. Inside his mind you could see a chibi Itachi chasing a chibi Hinata with his anbu katana. The chibi Itachi also used the occasional fire ball and amaterasu which the chibi Hinata could barely dodge. The chase ended with the chibi Hinata impale by the sword of his susano. The chibi Itachi then started cackling maniacally. His mental episode was disturbed by Tobi.

"Oh, A story, Tobi likes story. Tobi wants to know how it continues." The masked man looked at Zetsu expectantly.

"The girl fled to Wave." Said the plantman.

"And lives happily after?" Zetsu then sighed deeply. Act or no act, it was annoying nonetheless.

"Yes, Tobi, yes." Pein decided that they should continue on more important matters.

"Everything aside, Itachi what did you salvage from Sasori's spy network?" The temporary calmed Uchiha just said:

"Nothing, Sasori was very paranoid and the seals he placed on his spies were destroyed upon his death." Pein nodded.

"I see, Kisame? Did you find the Sanbi?"

"Yes, I'm ready to fight it. Samehada will feast very soon." The sword on the man's back purred in agreement, but that was dashed by the leader's next words:

" You will not, instead you and Itachi are going to capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

"Why?" Kisame couldn't believe it, he was so close and now he was denied. It wasn't that he was disappointed per se. The count would be a good challenge but he really wanted fight both of them.

"If he continues getting stronger at the rate he has been growing, he could become a serious thorn in my side." The members could agree with Pein's logic; the count was very dangerous and needed to be stopped. Itachi was happy, he could end the threat to his brother without raising any suspicion. He could also take revenge on the Hyuuga who sterilized his little brother as well.

"Who is going to capture the Sanbi, then?" It was the bounty who asked the question to the leader. Said leader remained silent. This raised some questions by the members. The members then realized that is was _only _Kisame who was withdrawn from the mission.

"You can't be fucking serious?" Pein had enough of the insolence and generated some killing intent shutting up the complaining Jashinist and said:

"Don't question me, Tobi will do this, understood? And Tobi, no joking around understood?" Tobi just nodded.

"Tobi is a good boy_." 'Damn you Nagato, you're drawing to much attention on me, but then again the situation calls for drastic measures.'_ With that the masked men left with a distortion of space.

Meanwhile, Hinata was walking through the halls of the abode of the count, the man she was looking for. She had looked for him in his study and bedroom, but to no avail. After a while she activated her byakugan and it took her a while to locate him, since he was hard to detect with his lack of chakra. In the end she located him in a basement that was accessible thanks to a trap door in his bedroom, she deactivated her byakugan and went to his bedroom and she opened the trapdoor and saw a staircase. Seeing it was pitch dark in the basement she activated her byakugan and scaled down the stairs. When she scaled down the stairs, she was in front of a vast room that could easily accommodate a hundred people. At the back of the room was a single chair and a little table next to it. On the table were two wine glasses and underneath it was a bucket. She could easily see the contents of the bucket, thanks to her byakugen. Most of it was ice but there were three bag with the words medical blood on it. She could also see two wooden doors one in the wall on the left. Hinata decided to see through the left wall with her Byakugan and saw a room that was as long as the main room but not as breadth. On the walls were chains but for the rest it was empty. The room was connected to another room with a door. She looked inside the room and could easily determine that it was a torture room. The tools where a giveaway. The room that was behind the main one was completely empty except for the count who was working on some kind of box. Adjactant to that room was a storage room. Since Hinata was done examinating, she entered the room, her byakugan still activated. She then went to the back room where he saw Alucard looking at the box which she identified as his new coffin. It was quite big for a coffin, it was as long as Alucard and its width would allowed some movement, but it was the height that was unique, it was almost twice as high as a normal coffin. She looked at the lid and saw an inscription:

"The dog of Konoha was my name, now they will burn by my flames." Hinata then was shaken out of her observations when the count addressed her.

"Though I don't mind your presence, I was wondering what brings you here?" He wasn't completely honest, he did know why she was here but he needed to hear it from her own mouth.

"Can you turn you me into a vampire?" The count had observed her very well and didn't saw no doubt in her posture nor her eyes. He licked his teeth in anticipation. He then slowly walked in front of her. His eyes had an hungry look but it didn't induce any fear at all. She knew that he could trust him, so she placed her head on her left shoulder giving him full access to her neck. Alucard just placed his left hand on her right shoulder, he then placed his right hand on the side of her head, his thumb on her cheek. Using said thumb he started to rub circles on her skin. The ministrations on her skin caused her to blush a dark shade of red. Alucard then brought his head slowly towards the blushing girls head savoring the moment. His breath on her neck brought her shivers of both anticipation and excitement. He then bit down on her neck, which caused her to gasp in pain. Ignoring the gasp of pain, he started to drink the blood, not wasting a single drop. Hinata then started to lose consciousness, but not before hearing a stray thought in her head.

'_Rest, my love.'_


End file.
